Maullando en el tejado
by Neran
Summary: ¿Qué consecuencias puede tener una fiesta ilegal? ¿Y un par de besos con el profesor más temido de Hogwarts? Eso es lo que le gustaría saber a Hermione Granger. SS/HG
1. Duelo de borrachos

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, pero esta historia es mía ¬¬.

* * *

**Maullando en el tejado**

_**Capítulo 1 "Duelo de borrachos"**_

La fiesta estaba saliendo mucho mejor de lo que la mayoría de alumnos habrían esperado. Eran pasadas las 2 de la madrugada y aun no había aparecido ningún profesor para desbaratarles la juerga, solo eso compensaba el frío que estaban pasando los alumnos de séptimo de las cuatro casas metidos en un invernadero.

En un principio la casa de los leones se había opuesto firmemente a que Slytherin participara en la fiesta, pero ya se sabe como son estas cosas; o todos o ninguno, según habían dicho los Ravenclaw. El resultado había sido bastante bueno, aun no había habido ningún enfrentamiento Potter-Malfoy de los que pasan a las manos, por fortuna.

Hermione estaba dividida; no sabía si sentirse culpable por permitir además de asistir a aquella fiesta clandestina el día de Navidad, o dar rienda suelta al estudiante rebelde y con desdén por las normas que dentro, muy dentro, de ella se lo estaba pasando en grande.

Harry y Ron estaban en la improvisada pista de baile, Harry se había atrevido a pedirle a Ginny que bailara con él y Ron cogía posesivamente a Lavender por la cintura, pensando ingenuamente que Hermione le estaba mirando. Pero no, a Hermione no le interesaba lo más mínimo que a Ron se saliera humo de los pies de bailar con Lavender y a ella no la hubiera invitado ni a un mísero baile. Qué va, no le importaba nada.

Y como no le importaba decidió ir a por otra copa, la que tenía en la mano acababa de terminársele y como no estaba bailando ni había nadie dispuesto a invitarla a bailar, lo mejor sería seguir bebiendo, sí, era lo mejor...

Media hora después Hermione veía como el suelo se tambaleaba peligrosamente a sus pies y eso solo le ocasionaba una risa tonta que no podía parar. Todo se veía brillante y un poco borroso y de pronto sí que le importaba que el estúpido de Ron no supiera todavía que ella existía.

Muy enfadada se levantó y estuvo a punto de caerse de no encontrar un apoyo en el hombro de Neville que bailaba animadamente con Luna Lovegood.

—Hermione ¿Estás bien? Pareces un poco mareada —Preguntó Neville un poco preocupado por su amiga. Luna miró a Hermione y después desvió sus grandes ojos azules a Neville.

—Solo está borracha, Neville.— Se encogió de hombros y siguió bailando con el chico, recibiendo los agradecimientos mentales de Hermione por que la hubieran dejado tranquila. En esos momentos solo quería irse a la sala común y dormir...

—Vaya, Granger, ¿Nadie te ha dicho que esto es una fiesta? —La voz arrastrada de Draco Malfoy le sonó a Hermione como un millón de gatos atropellados en medio de la música del invernadero.

—Apártate de mi camino, Malfoy.— Dijo, sin prestarle mayor atención al rubio y sus secuaces.

Siguió caminando con dificultad, apoyándose de vez en cuando en alguien para no caer al suelo, hasta que llegó a la puerta del invernadero y salió a los terrenos del castillo. El frío aire invernal pareció despejarla lo suficiente como para no ir cayéndose al suelo cada paso y medio. Respiró hondo, acordándose de Ron y Lavender besándose como si quisieran devorarse el uno al otro y comenzó a andar el dirección al castillo.

Cuando estuvo entre el calor de los muros de piedra ya estaba menos borracha. Al menos ya no tenía que lidiar con un suelo tambaleante bajo sus pies. Intentó caminar lo más silenciosamente de lo que fue capaz, pero al parecer no lo logró, puesto que pronto pudo escuchar unos pasos pesados a su espalda junto con un lumos que iluminaba parte del oscuro pasillo.

Ahora que Hermione se daba cuenta, no sabía en qué parte del castillo estaba.

—Debo de tener una suerte extraordinaria esta noche para encontrarme a tres Gryffindors fuera de sus camas a estas horas de la noche... –Hermione se estremeció visiblemente mientras se daba la vuelta. Era el profesor Snape; ella si que no podía haber tenido peor mala suerte.— ¿Qué me dice señorita Granger, le gustaría hacer compañía a sus amigos Weasley y Brown?

Hermione abrió los ojos inmensamente antes de fruncir el ceño y negar enérgicamente con la cabeza. Tal vez si que seguía un poco borracha porque no había entendido el matiz retórico en la pregunta del profesor. Snape enarcó una de sus finas cejas negras.

—Me temo que no ha comprendido, señorita Granger.— Tomó con más fuerza de la necesaria el brazo de la chica y comenzó a guiarla por los pasillos.– No era una oferta negociable.

Los pasillos se volvían más oscuros y húmedos a medida que avanzaban. Un tramo de escaleras de caracol, un tapiz falso... Hermione ya no recordaba la mayor parte del camino y gracias al brazo del profesor Snape podía andar sin tambalearse. Repasó las palabras del profesor _"hacer compañía a Weasley y Brown..." _No, la verdad no le apetecía nada, pero ya nada podía hacer para evitar lo inevitable.

Una puerta se abrió a un gesto de la mano de Snape y los dos entraron a una habitación tenuemente iluminada con velas en sitios estratégicos y el fuego moribundo de la chimenea. Las paredes eran de un color marcadamente Slytherin y en la sala había una mesa de roble con una silla detrás, dos sillas del otro lado, pegado a una pared y un sillón de varias plazas en medio de la habitación.

Hermione intentó pensar; debían encontrarse en el despacho de Snape, pues no recordaba haber estado allí antes. Pero allí no estaban ni Ron ni Lavender. Intentó entender qué pasaba cuando de repente el profesor soltó su brazo y ella no tuvo tiempo de recuperar el equilibrio. Cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

Roja como un tomate y bajo la mirada atenta de Snape intentó levantarse, en vano. El alcohol le impedía moverse con agilidad.

—Veo que usted tampoco está en sus plenas facultades, señorita Granger.— Snape apretó los dientes al decir su nombre mientras alargaba de nuevo la mano hacia ella para levantarla.

—Lo-lo siento, pro-profesor...

Ahora si que Hermione estaba temblando de miedo, pero no tanto como hubiera podido sentir en una situación normal. Extrañamente no le importaba lo más mínimo que Snape supiera que estaba borracha como una cuba y se hubiera caído redonda al suelo en las narices del hombre. Solo podía pensar en Ron y Lavender y toda la saliva que se habían pasado durante esa larga noche.

Interrumpió sus pensamientos el profesor Snape, quien ahora se encontraba extremadamente cerca de ella. Demasiado cerca. Hermione sintió el perfume familiar y agradable que emanaba de él y que le invitaba a acercarse más a su profesor.

Estaba borracha. Muy borracha. Por eso tal vez no supo en qué momento había juntado sus labios con los de Snape, pensando en darle a Ron una lección y hacerle sentir como ella se había sentido al verle con Lavender. Lo extraño del asunto, y que Hermione no se planteó en ningún momento, era que Snape correspondía su desesperado beso igual que si su vida terminara al día siguiente.

Hermione sentía la respiración pesada del profesor contra su mejilla mientras él devoraba sus labios tan deliciosamente, tan suave y a la vez tan bruscamente que la hacía desfallecer de placer. De pronto le sobraba toda la ropa y solo quería sentir su piel acariciada por esas manos grandes que ahora la sujetaban por la cintura.

Aquella escena casi parecía un forcejeo, pero no era más que la apariencia, pues ambos implicados tenían embotados los sentidos. Snape apretaba a Hermione contra él todo lo que podía sin hacerle daño y aun se preguntaba qué diablos estaba haciendo. Era verdad que había bebido de más, todas las navidades lo hacía, pero estas eran las primeras navidades que Hermione se cruzaba en su camino.

Ambos terminaron tumbados en el sofá que había en medio de la habitación, Hermione encerrada por los enormes brazos de Snape y la mullida superficie del sillón. De pronto Snape paró. Y Hermione abrió los ojos para tratar de averiguar porqué el profesor de Pociones había dejado de abstraerla de la realidad y hacerla flotar.

Snape se separó de ella, poniéndose de pié y dándose la vuelta abruptamente. Hermione se sentó el en sillón, confusa, aun no era capaz de ponerse en pie por sí misma.

—Suficiente... –Murmuró Snape mas para sí mismo que para Hermione.— Está borracha, señorita Granger y...

Snape vio la cara angustiada de Hermione vuelta hacia él. La chica tenía sus grandes ojos color chocolate clavados en él, suplicándole sin palabras algo que Snape deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—La llevaré hasta su sala común.

Cuando Snape se alejó por el pasillo donde se encontraba el retrato de la Señora Gorda Hermione recordó que debería entrar, subir hasta su habitación y dormir por lo menos durante doce horas... Pero no podía apartar la mirada de las largas zancadas que el profesor daba para alejarse de ella. ¿Porqué se alejaba si ella le necesitaba?

No pudo seguir pensando cuando cayó exhausta en su cama y las mullidas sábanas la sumergieron en un sueño borracho y sin sentido en el que Ron la prefería a ella en vez de Lavender y ella le rechazaba por Snape. Totalmente sin sentido, pero muy placentero.

**OoO**

De vuelta a sus habitaciones privadas, el profesor Snape se dejó caer en el mismo sillón en el que minutos antes acorralara a Hermione presa de un deseo desesperado de fundirse con ella inducido sin duda por el alcohol que recorría sus venas. Tomó su varita y apuntó con ella a la puerta, pronunciando un hechizo para sellarla. No daría más vueltas nocturnas por esa noche.

—¡_Accio_ Whisky de Fuego!

Inmediatamente llegaron volando desde el otro extremo de la habitación una botella del mentado licor a medio vaciar y una copa. No se demoró en llenar el recipiente de cristal con el dorado líquido y beberlo igual que si de agua se tratara.

Así estaba mejor... por ahora. Cuando al día siguiente se levantara solo rogaría por que la señorita Granger no recordara nada de lo sucedido.

* * *

**Hola! Bueno, pues como algunos sabrán, esta es la nueva historia de Severus y Hermione _larga _que estaba preparando... o al menos una de ellas jeje, porque a estas alturas tenía en mente un montón de tramas y me estaba volviendo loca, así que primeramente he optado empezar por algo sencillo... espero poder con ello .**

**De momento este es el primer capítulo, no se ahora mismo cuantos tendrá la historia. El rating es M porque, como podréis adivinar, contendra escenas de alto contenido para adultos jeje...**

**Sobre el título no se que decir, me ha costado mucho elegirlo y supongo que es una especie de simbología sobre los sentimientos de Hermione.**

**Espero que os haya gustado este primer capi, dejadme rews con vuestras opiniones , es mi primera historia larga de HP que no es una tabla y tengo mucho miedoooo jejej un beso a todos!**


	2. ¿Dónde estaba yo?

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, pero esta historia es mía

* * *

_**Capítulo 2 "¿Dónde estaba yo?**_

Le dolía la cabeza y no sabía porqué. Intentó enderezarse entre las mantas, pero fue peor, así que decidió quedarse tumbada hasta que pudiera moverse sin sentir que su cabeza estallaba. Intentó escuchar si alguna de sus compañeras se había levantado, pero no se escuchaba un ruido en toda la torre, debía ser temprano aun.

Abrió un ojo, por suerte tenía las cortinas de su cama cerradas, si no la luz del sol la habría dejado ciega por algunos momentos. Intentó despegar la lengua del paladar, pero la sentía pastosa y reseca. Tal vez era mejor no hablar.

Intentó recordar qué era lo que había pasado la noche anterior para tener un despertar tan malo... Recordó la fiesta con el resto de las casas en los invernaderos de los terrenos, recordaba haber ido junto a Harry y Ron y... también recordaba a Ron morreándose estúpidamente con Lavender durante toda la noche. Le dio un pinchazo más fuerte en la cabeza. Intentó recordar algo más, pero la cabeza le dolía y no creía poder soportarlo por mucho más tiempo.

Decidió que aun podía dar una cabezada más, parecía ser tan temprano que nadie en el castillo estaba despierto. Cuan equivocada estaba solo lo sabría mucho, mucho mas tarde.

—¡Hermione!

Esa voz estridente lo único que consiguió fue que la aludida cubriera su cabeza con la almohada y tratara de continuar durmiendo, siendo frustrado su intento por unas manos que empezaron a zarandearla. Al final cedió, con tal de que la estridente voz no volviera a hacer estallar sus tímpanos se conformaba. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Lavender con mala cara inclinada sobre ella. Deseo haber continuado durmiendo para no tener que verle la cara.

—¡Hermione, levántate! —Se removió entre las sábanas molesta, ¿quién diablos era ella para darle órdenes? No pensaba levantarse... —¡Nos vamos a perder la comida!

A esas palabras no le quedó mas remedio que moverse. La cabeza le pesaba lo indecible y cada vez que escuchaba la estridente voz de Lavender tenía ganas de pegarse un tiro. Pero tenía hambre. Se sentó en la cama con cuidado y luego se levantó y entró en el baño. Cuando se miró en el espejo casi se cae de espaldas del susto ¿esa era ella realmente? Tenía una pinta horrible. Parecía como si la noche anterior hubiese bebido aguarrás.

Mientras se duchaba y aseaba a toda la velocidad de la que era capaz pensó en las palabras de Lavender _"la comida... la comida..." _¡La comida! Eso solo quería decir que era casi más de medio día. Hermione aumentó la velocidad y salió a toda prisa del baño, Lavender y Parvati ya habían desaparecido. No podía creer que hubiera dormido hasta tan tarde.

Se vistió sin pararse a pensar demasiado en qué ponerse, se ató el pelo en una coleta baja para que no le estorbara demasiado y bajó corriendo en dirección al Gran Comedor.

**OoO**

Snape se levantó al alba como de costumbre. Mas bien lo único que tuvo que hacer fue levantarse del sillón donde estaba tumbado, luchando por conciliar el sueño desde la madrugada, y darse una ducha para ir a tomar el desayuno, a pesar de que no tuviera las mas mínimas ganas.

Él no había encontrado el consuelo del sueño reparador. Llevaba toda la noche en vela pensando en una sola cosa; ella. No pudo evitarlo, pero ahora que estaba sobrio se recriminaba mentalmente haberse dejado llevar. Granger era una alumna, su mejor alumna mal que le pesara... Y él era un viejo cuya vida pendía de un hilo cada día, mortífago y amargado profesor de Pociones...

Estaba borracho, muy borracho. Pero eso no le exculpaba. Solo rezaba a todos los dioses que conocía para que la chica nunca recordara el incidente de la noche anterior.

Ya estaba vestido con su túnica eternamente negra, cogiendo aire para salir de sus habitaciones cuando sintió un pinchazo de dolor en la marca del brazo izquierdo. En un acto reflejo llevó su mano hasta allí, intentando mitigar la sensación de quemadura que le producía el llamado del Señor Tenebroso.

Dio media vuelta y cogió su capa de viaje, antes de salir al pasillo y coger el primer pasadizo que le llevaría a la puerta del castillo sin ser visto. Tenía que acudir rápido, ya inventaría una excusa para su ausencia mas tarde, ahora el deber le llamaba.

**OoO**

Hermione se sentó a la mesa de Gryffindor entre unos Harry y Ron que no tenían mucha mejor pinta que ella. Harry removía su plato de gachas como hipnotizado y Ron se ponía de un ligero color verde cada vez que veía a alguien engullir un trozo de pavo. Hermione lanzó una mirada de reojo a Lavender, que estaba sentada al otro lado de Ron, muy ocupada en que el chico le prestara algo de atención.

Hermione sonrió, pero en ese momento sintió una especie de flashback del sueño ebrio que había tenido la noche anterior, en el que Ron ignoraba a Lavender para estar con ella... Frunció el ceño, ahí no terminaba el sueño. Cogió su tenedor, intentando recordar como continuaba, pero parecía que aquella zona de su memoria estaba muy afectada por el alcohol de la noche anterior.

Maldijo haberse emborrachado tanto, ahora ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado a la sala común. Miró al adormilado Harry y sus dudas se disiparon por unos momentos; seguramente habría vuelto con Harry, sí, seguramente eso había ocurrido.

—¿Qué hacemos hoy? —Preguntó Hermione, tratando de reprimir un bostezo descomunal. Miró las caras de los presentes, todos en distintos estados deplorables.

—Yo voy a pasarme el resto del día durmiendo —Terció Ron. Hermione le miró con el cejo fruncido.— Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras...

Hermione pinchó con mas fuerza de la necesaria los macarrones de su plato, imaginando que era la cara de Ron y no los pobres e indefensos macarrones. Era idiota, definitivamente. ¿Cómo podía ella estar enamorada de alguien así? Se lo preguntaba continuamente.

—Yo no tenía pensado nada, Herms... —Hermione volvió la cabeza hacía el otro lado de Harry, donde Ginny la miraba con una sonrisa en la cara de oreja a oreja.

—¿Te apetece dar una vuelta por los terrenos cuando terminemos de comer? —invitó la castaña. Habría preferido dar esa vuelta con Ron, pero este estaba demasiado ocupado consigo mismo. De todas formas ir con Ginny tampoco estaba nada mal, perdería de vista a Lavender un rato.

Al terminar de comer las dos Gryffindors se levantaron, abrigándose para salir por la puerta a pisotear la nieve de los terrenos. Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta al abandonar la sala que había un asiento libre en la mesa de los profesores. Ninguna de las dos reparó en la mirada preocupada de Dumbledore.

**OoO**

—Bueno, ¡cuéntame!

Hermione no era tonta ni ciega aunque tuviera resaca, había visto perfectamente como los ojos de la pelirroja se dirigían constantemente al chico de ojos verdes y pelo revuelto que tenía al lado a la hora de comer; Harry.

—¿Qué? —Contesto Ginny tratando de parecer confusa, pero un inconfundible rubor teñía sus mejillas y no tenía nada que ver con el viento helado.

—¿Cómo que qué? ¿Qué pasó en la fiesta contigo y con Harry?

—Yo... ah... ¿Qué? —Hermione puso los brazos en jarras y se plantó delante de Ginny. Estaban cerca del Sauce Boxeador.

—Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero... Os vi bailando toda la fiesta...

–Ah... –Ginny sonrió un poco, con esa sonrisa tonta que Hermione ya había visto en otras ocasiones.– ¿Entonces no viste lo que pasó cuando dejamos de bailar?

Hermione negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa en la cara, se alegraba por Ginny, estaba segura de que Harry era el chico para ella que los dos juntos serían felices y...

—Él se fue.

Hermione se quedó paralizada donde estaba. Ginny aun tenía en su cara esa sonrisa pequeña y triste.

—¿Cómo? —logró balbucear la prefecta. —¿Así, sin mas?

—Sí.—Ginny siguió andando, seguida en pocos segundos por Hermione.

—No puedo creerlo.

—Lo que yo no puedo creer es que no lo supieras.—Ginny se paró a mirarla a los ojos.— Todo sexto y séptimo de las cuatro casas estaban allí. ¡Todo el mundo vio como yo intentaba besar a Harry y él me plantaba en el acto!

En ese momento Hermione reparó que los ojos de Ginny estaban llenos de lágrimas. La abrazó, no podía hacer otra cosa por su amiga. No entendía la reacción de Harry, Hermione sabía que al chico le gustaba la hermana de Ron desde el curso anterior. Llegó a la rápida conclusión de que los chicos eran idiotas.

—No te preocupes... Ginny... —Le acarició la melena pelirroja con la mano.—Los chicos son idiotas... Algún día Harry se dará cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo.

Ginny levantó la cabeza del hombro de Hermione y la miró, secándose las lágrimas y asintiendo con la cabeza. Las dos comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, abrazadas, sobre la inmaculada nieve. Iban en silencio hasta que Ginny volvió a romper el silencio.

—Hermione tú... ¿Dónde estabas? —Hermione entendió enseguida la pregunta. Si no estaba presente en el desplante de Harry ¿dónde rayos había estado?

—Pues... —Hermione se detuvo y sintió la mirada azul de Ginny sobre sí, inquisidora.— La verdad es que no me acuerdo.

—¿En serio? —Ginny paró de nuevo de andar.— ¿No recuerdas nada de donde estuviste?

—No y... me asusta un poco... —Ginny la seguía mirando, desvió los ojos a la nieve para no ver la mirada expectante de la pelirroja.— Ni siquiera se como llegué a la sala común.

Suspiró frustrada, pero Ginny entendió perfectamente que el tema quedaba zanjado por el momento. Ambas regresaron al castillo, tenían los pies un poco entumecidos por el frío y empezaba a oscurecer.

Solo Hermione reparó en una figura vestida de negro que se acercaba al castillo recortada contra la blanca superficie de la nieve. Un sudor frío empezó a bajarle por la espalda cuando recuerdos vagos de lo que no podía recordar de la noche anterior acudieron a su memoria.

Aquel que caminaba, un poco encorvado, en dirección al castillo no era otro que Severus Snape, el hombre que la había llevado hasta la sala común de Gryffindor antes de alejarse por el pasillo. Hermione solo podía recordar la capa negra del profesor fundiéndose con la oscuridad y sus pasos retumbando en el desierto pasillo que guardaba la Torre de Gryffindor.

* * *

_Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo! espero que os haya gustado y siento que haya poca acción entre ellos, pero poco a poco ira habiendo mas! Se que he tardado bien poco en actualizar, pero os lo advierto: no os acostumbreis. Es algo puntual. Probablemente publicaré una vez a la semana o dos en momentos puntuales como este... Lo que ha pasado es un momento de inspiración incontrolable jajajaj, espero que me perdonéis._

_He decidido contestar los reviews por aki, ya que hay gente anónima que si no no puedo contestarle, si os molesta solo decidlo y dejaré de hacerlo._

_**Naa**: Gracias por decir que mi historia es buena, me halagas mucho! Seh, ya sabemos todas muy bien como es Sevy-pooh jajajajja. Intentaré no tardar en actualizar. Gracias!_

_**Wixi**: Gracias y tranquila! Le sigo, le sigo... besos._

_**PandoraSnapeB19**: Hola! Gracias por tu coment! Tranquila, no tardaré mucho con los capis... besis!_

_**Ayra16**: Hola! Me alegro de tener una fan mas! (Neran agita pompones en el aire) Sep, en principio el fic va a ser algo simple, largo y creo que bastante erótico... Bueno, al menos será lo que intente! Besos!_

_**Ammonie**: Gracias! Tranquila, ya dije que no tardaría con los capis... a no ser que haya una causa de fuerza mayor (ser una vaga NO lo es) Espero no decepcionarte, gracias por el coment!_

_**Choconinia**: Gracias! Tranquila, no tardaré mucho con los capis... besos._

_**Sindzero**: Hola! El título es un título muy pensado, por lo que es casi simbólico... a ver, te explico para que entiendas algo más (ni yo lo entiendo jaja) los gatos maullan en los tejados cuando se sienten abandonados... bien, pues ese es el sentimiento que Hermione tiene respecto a Ron. Y también el título tiene relación con capítulos más adelante, también de manera simbólica, pero de eso no te puedo decir jeje. Besos y gracias!_

_**Lunnaris**: Hola! Tranquila, no creo que tarde demasiado en actualizar jeje... Respecto a porqué la besa Snape... pues creo que esa parte no quedó del todo clara, pero hago alusiones a que Snape también estaba borracho jejej, sorry si no fui clara en ese aspecto... Y bueno, aquí tienes la gran resaca jajajaj tampoco fue tan grande o si? Un beso!_

_**Dulce Invierno**: Hola guapa! Jejejej que orgullosa me siento de hacerte engañar a Draco con Severus jajajaj (si soy mala y que?) Espero no haberte decepcionado con el capi, pero creo que las cosas tienen que ir así de despacio para que sea interesante, si no sería solo sexo y nada mas... ups! Ya me he ido de la lengua jajajaj. Bueno preciosa, ya veremos qué pasa en la historieta esta... a ver que sale jeje, un beso enorme!!_

_Y eso es todo, el siguiente capítulo... probablemente lo tenga listo para el martes... no contéis con él antes, pero lo tendréis y tampoco es tanto tiempo ¿verdad? Espero vuestras opiniones (gracias) me suben la inspiracion! besos!!_


	3. Haciendo memoria

_**Disclaimer**:_ Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, pero esta historia es mía ¬¬.

* * *

_**Capítulo 3 "Haciendo memoria"**_

¿Qué diablos hice anoche? Era el pensamiento que rondaba la mente de Hermione mientras daba vueltas y mas vueltas en su cama. Se había ido a dormir temprano, poniendo de excusa que aun se sentía cansada de la fiesta de la noche anterior. Tampoco era del todo mentira; estaba exhausta.

El único problema era que no podía encajar el recuerdo de Snape alejándose de la sala común de Gryffindor. No cuadraba por ninguna parte. Lo único lógico que Hermione podía encontrarle a todo aquello era que Snape la hubiese pillado merodeando por los pasillos a esas horas de la noche y la hubiese castigado para después dejarla en la sala común de Gryffindor... Pero se acordaría de eso ¿verdad?

Intentó recordar con todas sus fuerzas, paso por paso, lo que había hecho esa noche desde que comenzó la fiesta.

Primero recordaba haber viso a Ginny y Harry bailando y recordaba haberse alegrado por su amiga aunque ahora supiera que El Niño que Vivió tenía serios problemas con el compromiso... Dejando eso a un lado, recordaba haber visto al estúpido de Ron con la boca pegada a la de Lavender... Y había ido a por algo de beber... Después de ese punto todo se volvía más o menos borroso y era incapaz de recordar nada coherente.

Hermione respiró hondo, se reacomodó en las mantas y retomó el hilo de sus recuerdos desde el punto en que cogía otra bebida para olvidarse de que Ron estaba besando a Lavender y no a ella. Algo recordaba; estaba muy enfadada con el pelirrojo. Hermione utilizó su cerebro; estaba tan enfadada con Ron que seguramente decidió irse a la cama... Quizás a eso de las 2:30... Más o menos...

Recordaba el frío de la nieve en sus pies y el calorcito que sintió al entrar en el castillo... Sabía que le faltaban pedazos de recuerdos, pero era todo lo que podía conseguir recordar. Después de entrar al castillo, lógicamente se dirigiría a la sala común y... En algún momento debió de encontrarse con Snape y este la castigó y la llevó hasta la Torre de Gryffindor pero... ¿Porqué narices no era capaz de acordarse? ¿Y si tuviera castigo al día siguiente con Snape? Tal vez el profesor le pondría un castigo mayor si no acudía... Y eso sería el fin.

Por que si había una cosa que Hermione Granger tenía clara, era que un castigo con Snape (o cualquier otro profesor, en el caso de Hermione lo mismo daba) era poco peor que una tortura que terminaba mal. Sí, tal vez algunos dirían que no tenía en orden sus prioridades, pero a ella más le valía estar muerta que expulsada. Y eso nunca cambiaría.

Decidió que lo primero que haría al día siguiente sería visitar el despacho de Snape y preguntarle sobre su castigo. Snape tal vez se extrañaría de que ella sacase el tema, pero Hermione era una chica lista y ya se lo esperaba; le diría que no sabía muy bien la mecánica de los castigos... Lo cual no era del todo mentira, a ella nunca la habían castigado.

Por fin se durmió. Aunque al día siguiente se daría cuenta de que estaba tan cansada como si el día anterior hubiese corrido una maratón. Y todo se debería a los confusos sueños que tendría con los labios de Snape sobre los suyos... Aunque claro, Hermione no recodaría nada del sueño, solo se levantaría con una sensación húmeda y su cuerpo más caliente que de costumbre.

**OoO**

Snape estaba en su despacho por fin, sentado en su escritorio y con una bandeja llena de comida que los elfos domésticos se habían encargado de llevarle. Había llegado a Hogwarts alrededor de hora y media atrás, pero Madame Pomfrey no le había dejado abandonar la enfermería hasta después de que la cena hubiese concluido. Según la mujer tenía que examinar que efectivamente no había sufrido ninguna herida.

El profesor de Pociones empezó a juguetear con el tenedor en su plato, lo cierto es que no tenía mucha hambre. Estaba aburrido y cansado y no había nada en el mundo que le apeteciese más en ese momento que irse a la cama, pero aun tenía que esperar a que Albus apareciese tras su puerta, aparentemente preocupado por él, para saber dónde había estado todo el día.

Y su predicción no se hizo esperar demasiado. Albus Dumbledore era un hombre de costumbres. Y tenía la costumbre de ir a visitar el despacho de Severus cada vez que este salía fuera sin previo aviso. Así eran las cosas. Unos leves toques en la puerta bastaron para que la voz de Snape tronara.

—Adelante.— Un sonriente Dumbledore franqueó el umbral y se quedó mirando detenidamente el aspecto sano y limpio de Severus, su espía.

—Buenas noches, Severus... Espero no haberte molestado viniendo a verte tan tarde.— Severus le indicó una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio y el director aceptó a sentarse. El discurso de Albus siempre era el mismo, también las respuestas de Severus.

—Buenas noches, Albus.—Pinchó un poco de huevo de su plato y se lo llevó a la boca sin importarle que Dumbledore le mirara.— No es molestia.

—Pensé que estarías cansado, has salido muy precipitadamente esta mañana.— La voz del anciano era calmada, como un balde tranquilo de agua. Cuando el balde se agitaba, el agua salía embravecida en todas direcciones.

—Él me llamó.—contestó simplemente.

—Entiendo— Los dedos finos de Dumbledore se juntaron delante de sus gafas de media luna. Como odiaba Severus que el director hiciera eso, le hacía sentir como si aun fuera un estudiante.— Es extraño, normalmente las reuniones se celebran por la noche.

—Lo sé.— Se abstuvo de decir que él también había estado sorprendido y siguió hablando.—No era algo realmente importante, el Señor Oscuro quería un poco de atención, nada más.

—Hablas de él como si fuera un niño caprichoso.— Severus frunció el ceño, Albus tenía razón.

—¿No lo es?

Sintió de nuevo la mirada penetrante de Dumbledore sobre él. El anciano director siempre parecía saber más de lo que a simple vista parecía, era algo con lo que Severus había tenido que aprender a convivir a lo largo de sus años como espía.

—Esta vez no ha sido nada importante, Albus.— Comentó Severus intentando disipar las dudas en los ojos azules de Dumbledore.— Estate tranquilo.

—Está bien, Severus... —Dumbledore se levantó de la silla donde Severus le había invitado a sentarse algunos minutos antes y se dispuso a marcharse, sintiendo que había algo que Severus se estaba guardando para él. Decidió no preguntar, si realmente era importante Severus se lo terminaría diciendo.— Buenas noches, espero que disfrutes de tu cena.

—Buenas noches, Albus, descuida, lo haré.

Cuando Dumbledore hubo cerrado la puerta al salir Severus soltó el tenedor que tenía en la mano. No le apetecía nada comer. Se levantó de la mesa y se marchó directamente a su habitación, tratando de encontrar alguna solución a lo ocurrido la noche anterior con la señorita Granger. No lo había olvidado, pero esperaba que la chica sí. No tenía ganas de meterse en más líos... Y menos con la estudiante modelo del colegio.

**OoO**

A la mañana siguiente Hermione despertó en mitad de un sueño muy extraño y con una necesidad imperiosa de una ducha de agua fría. Y no lo entendía. Cuando salió del cuarto de baño se dijo que seguramente habría soñado con Ron y se maldijo mentalmente por seguir pensando en ese imbécil que estaba tan ocupado con su novia que no tenía ni tiempo para ella.

Bajó a desayunar, era lunes y, aunque aun no comenzaban las clases, estaba tan nerviosa como Harry y Ron el último día de vacaciones, cuando descubrían que no habían terminado todos los deberes que les habían puesto. Respiró hondo, sentada junto a Ginny, mientras le dirigía una mirada de temor a la mesa de los profesores.

—Hermione ¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy nerviosa.—Le preguntó la menor de los Weasley. Hermione la miró.

—No es nada, es solo... —Inconscientemente volvió a mirar la mesa de los profesores, fijándose en que Snape volvía a ocupar su sitio habitual entre Dumbledore y Flitwick.—Es solo que recordé cómo llegué a la sala común el día de la fiesta...

—¿Y? —Ginny se acercó mas a ella para poder hablar de manera más confidente, le dio con el codo en el costado.— Venga, desembucha.

—Snape me pilló.— Ginny se llevó las dos manos a la boca, asustada.

—¿Te castigó?

—Ese es el problema.—Ginny la miraba confusa, no entendía nada.— Que no lo recuerdo. Lo único que recuerdo es a Snape marchándose por el pasillo de la Señora Gorda.

—Joder... —Silbó la pelirroja preocupada.— Y ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Voy a ir a verle.— Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron de la impresión.— Le diré que me explique la mecánica de los castigos... Como nunca me han castigado...

—¿Estás loca?—Ginny la cogió por los hombros y la miró a los ojos.— Eso sería peor que el castigo, podría ponerte otro o... ¡Yo qué se! Pasarte el resto del curso castigada, por ejemplo... Recapacita.

—Si no acudo al castigo seguro que me pasaré el resto del curso castigada... Tengo que averiguar para cuando me citó Snape.—Hermione miró a su amiga con una mueca de satisfacción en la cara.— Además, Snape no es tan ogro como todo el mundo cree...

Hermione se levantó cuando vio a Snape desaparecer por la puerta. Seguramente se dirigiría a su despacho y Hermione pensó que no tendría una oportunidad mejor para hablar con él. Sin esperar respuesta de Ginny se levantó de su sitio y le siguió. Por el camino se dio cuenta de que nunca había estado en el despacho de Snape sin embargo sabía el camino.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —Fue la frase que Ginny dejó en el aire mientras veía como su amiga desaparecía del Gran Comedor.

Hermione llegó ante la puerta del despacho de Snape sin problemas, a pesar de que ella nunca había pisado aquel despacho anteriormente. Se encogió de hombros y supuso que debía haber acompañado alguna vez a Harry o Ron por aquel pasillo de las mazmorras. Tardó un par de segundos más en tocar la puerta con sus nudillos, necesitaba recolectar el valor suficiente para que Snape no descubriera que no recordaba lo de su castigo. Porque Snape la había castigado seguro.

Al fin tocó la puerta con una mano temblorosa, no le había ido muy bien reuniendo valor. Una voz grave la invitó a pasar desde el interior y Hermione entró.

El profesor levantó la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo y se quedó mirandola de la manera mas extraña que Hermione le había visto nunca. Por un momento pensó en darse media vuelta y desaparecer de allí, pero una fuerza invisible la mantenía pegada al suelo.

—Señorita Granger... —Snape parecía extrañado y preocupado de verla ahí.— ¿Qué desea?

* * *

_Hola! Bien, aquí tenéis el capítulo 3! Siento haberos dejado así jejej, pero tranquilas no tardaré en actualizar. Poco a poco se van descubriendo las cosas, creo que es mejor ir así, despacito... Bueno, vosotros que opinais?_

_Respondiendo a los reviews:_

_**Ammonie**: Tranquila, recordará xD. Y Ron es más idiota cada vez... jeje, como para no olvidarse de él. Un beso!_

_**Dulce Invierno**: Hola! Jo, a mi si que me das miedo preciosa jajajja... nop, no he visto ningún conejo blanco, pero si que tengo un reloj de bolsillo que os puedo prestar.. jeje. Tu tranquila, te mandaré a Sevy para que le puedas curar como gustes (ñam ñam) En cuando a porqué Hermione no se acuerda de nada... ¿Nunca te ha pasado, después de una noche de borrachera bestial, no acordarte de qué hiciste? Jejej tal vez no, pero a mi que soy mas bestia me ha pasado, y siempre necesitaba amigos que me lo dijeran jajajaj, pues eso le ha pasado a Herms... pobre jajaj. Chau guapa!_

_**Ly-Draco**: Hola pequeña papá Noel!! Je, me gusta que pienses que concuerda jejej, hombre, no podía enamorar a Herms así de pronto del insufrible Sevy-pooh jajajja no quedaría lógico... En cuanto a Ron... supongo que tendrá su merecido, aunque aun no lo tengo pensado, pero no re preocupes... lo tendrá!! Tranquila, como ya dije, como mucho tardaré una semana en actualizar, pero no mas!! Besis!!_

_**Cleoru Misumi**: Hola! Gracias por tus palabras, ya le sigo, tranqui. Besos._

_**Lunnaris**: Hola! Gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra que te guste como está quedando jeje. Con lo de los recuerdos me lo voy a tomar con calma jajajaj (que mala soy) pero todo se sabrá... te lo aseguro. Muchos besos!_


	4. No me lo puedo creer

* * *

_**Disclaimer**:_ Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, pero esta historia es mía ¬¬.

* * *

_**Capítulo 4 "No me lo puedo creer"**_

Hermione se quedó petrificada. De pronto el poco valor que había podido rescatar de su miedo parecía haber desaparecido. No se atrevía, no podía... La verdad es que Snape siempre daba miedo, pero Hermione acababa de descubrir que cuando estaba extrañado daba todavía más miedo.

—Si ha venido por lo que pasó la noche de Navidad... —Snape parecía esperar su respuesta, pero ella no sabía de qué estaba hablando.— Le sugiero que dejemos el asunto tranquilo, ni usted estaba en sus plenas facultades ni yo en las mías...

—¿De qué está hablando, profesor? —Hermione frunció el ceño, tratando de seguir el hilo argumental del hombre. Snape de pronto parecía horrorizado por algo que ella no lograba comprender.

—De nada, señorita Granger.—Snape decidió que era mejor estar ojeando los papeles que había sobre su mesa que los ojos marrones de la castaña. No entendía como podía ponerse tan nervioso en presencia de una adolescente.—¿Qué deseaba?

—Yo... —Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, aun pensando en lo que Snape acababa de decirle. Lo extraño era que parecía hasta amable... ¿amable?— Quería hablarle a cerca de mi castigo.

Ahora Snape levantó la cabeza tan rápido de los papeles que estuvo seguro de hacerse una contractura en el cuello. Hermione volvió a asustarse, la expresión de Snape era indescifrable.

—Verá, no me suelen castigar por lo que... —Hermione tenía serias dificultades para seguir con su mentira debido a la mirada que le estaba echando Snape, daba miedo.— No se muy bien como es la dinámica a seguir...

—¿Siempre es tan técnica, Granger? —Hermione se sintió empequeñecer, Snape había dejado de mirarla, pero aun así sabía como humillarla.— La dinámica de los castigos es simple; preséntese el día y la hora indicada aquí.

Snape sabía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, lo sabía, pero era realmente divertido ver la expresión de la cara de Granger cuando le dijo eso. Él sabía perfectamente que no la había castigado, había preferido olvidar el incidente y hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero al parecer Hermione no lo recordaba... Mejor para él. Ahora tendría un poco de diversión extra y una excusa perfecta para castigarla... Un momento, él no quería una excusa para castigarla solo le divertía ver a la Gryffindor en apuros aunque solo fuera por una vez.

—Yo... verá, profesor... —La voz de Hermione temblaba ligeramente, para deleite del hombre. Hermione no había previsto aquella respuesta, tenía que pensar... Tenía que averiguar la fecha y hora del castigo como fuera.— No... No recuerdo del todo bien cuando me citó para el castigo y...

—Apuesto a que le gustaría saberlo.— Hermione no podía creerlo, a parte de cínico, Snape tenía en la cara una sonrisa torcida que a ella no le parecía tan horrible como debiera parecerle. Decidió asentir con la cabeza, aceptando el cinismo del hombre. —Está bien, Granger, ya que se empeña en ser castigada... Vendrá aquí el primer día de clases, a las 8 de la tarde. Ahora váyase.

Hermione titubeó y al final decidió darse la vuelta y salir por donde había entrado cuando la voz casual de Snape la detuvo más tiempo del habitual en la puerta.

—Por cierto Granger, creo que debo agradecérselo.—Hermione se dio la vuelta solo para volver a ver esa sonrisa cínica mientras Snape retomaba su libro.— No recordaba haberle puesto ningún castigo. Retírese.

Hermione cerró la puerta y salió corriendo por el pasillo como cuando tenía 11 años y algún profesor la regañaba. No podía creer el ridículo que acababa de hacer; le había puesto en bandeja a Snape castigarla y lo mejor de todo es que él no recordaba haberle ningún castigo. No podía creerlo.

Se detuvo antes de llegar al retrato de la Señora Gorda. Si Snape no la había castigado... ¿Qué era lo que había pasado esa noche? Entró en la sala común, confusa y enfadada consigo misma; ahora gracias a su enorme estupidez tenía un castigo que ni siquiera debería tener... A veces se daría de patadas si pudiera.

**OoO**

Ginny terminó su desayuno y decidió volver a su habitación, Harry no paraba de mirarla y le hacía sentir bastante incómoda. ¿Cómo podía hacer que se sintiera así? Ya está, ya la había rechazado, ¿qué más quería Harry de ella? No lo entendía. Al llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor se sentó en su sillón favorito, era insólito, pero le apetecía leer un rato.

Después de leer tres veces la primera línea sin lograr entender qué diablos estaba leyendo decidió que le sería imposible hacer nada teniendo a Harry en la cabeza. Decidió entonces que una ducha relajante no le vendría nada mal y estaba a punto de subir las escaleras, rumbo a su habitación, cuando por el hueco del retrato apareció Hermione con aspecto de haber corrido una maratón.

—¿Hermione?

—¡Ginny! —Hermione corrió al encuentro de su amiga, Ginny reparó en que parecía agotada, pero demasiado nerviosa para darse cuenta de ello.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —Dijo la pelirroja con preocupación.

—¡Snape!—Soltó Hermione mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón que antes ocupara Ginny.— El muy ¡Agh!... Por lo visto no me castigó.

—Pero eso es genial, ¿no? —Hermione negó tristemente con la cabeza. Ginny se acercó a ella y se sentó en el reposabrazos del sillón.

—Ha dejado que le dijera todo lo que me había inventado antes de decirme que no me castigó, ¡es tan injusto! Y ahora tengo que cumplir un castigo de verdad...

—Oh... —Ginny no sabía muy bien qué decirle a su amiga a parte del _ya te lo decía yo_, que tenía en la punta de la lengua. Logró contenerse en el último momento.

—Lo que mas me asusta de todo el asunto es que aun no recuerdo lo que ocurrió desde que llegué al castillo hasta que Snape me dejó en la sala común... —Hermione apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de Ginny mientras esta le acariciaba ligeramente el pelo.

—Quizás se aprovechó de ti.— Rió Ginny ante la molesta mirada de Hermione por el comentario.

—¿No estarás hablando en serio? —Hermione se incorporó sin dejar de mirarla molesta.—Liarme con Snape sería lo último que haría en la vida.

—¿Estás segura?—Ginny enarcó una ceja— Yo creo que no está tan mal...

En ese momento por el hueco del retrato se abrió y los alumnos que volvían de desayunar empezaron a entrar en la sala común. Harry y Ron también habían vuelto, los dos mucho más recuperados de la fiesta de hacía dos noches, se acercaron a ellas.

—¿Quién no está tan mal? —Fue lo primero que preguntó Ron mientras daba un mordisco a la tostada que se había guardado en el bolsillo para el camino y le lanzaba a su hermana la misma mirada que tenía siempre que Ginny hablaba de sus ligues.

—Eso es algo que no te incumbe, Ronald.—Respondió Ginny estrechando los ojos. Ron miró a Harry con una sonrisa, este se encogió de hombros, dispuesto a no meterse.

—No me digas que estás saliendo con otro chico, Ginny— Respondió el pelirrojo. Su hermana se levantó del sillón y cogió a Hermione del brazo, dispuesta a alejarse lo más que pudieran de ese par. Ginny tenía la cara tan colorada como su pelo.

—Vamonos, Hermione... Aquí no se puede tener intimidad.

Y las dos chicas salieron de la sala común para ir a un lugar más privado y poder continuar su conversación. Ginny la arrastraba prácticamente, porque Hermione no ponía casi nada de su parte para avanzar. Al rato y cuando Hermione estaba a punto de decirle a Ginny que dieran la vuelta esta señaló una puerta al final de uno de los pasillos del último piso.

—Ginny, ¿dónde vamos?

—Ya lo verás, es un sitio genial.

Y subieron las estrechas escaleras de caracol para salir por otra puerta a otras escaleras más retorcidas aún y que parecían ser poco frecuentadas por el nivel de polvo y telarañas. Cuando llegaron al final de esas escaleras Ginny abrió la última puerta que les quedaba y Hermione pudo ver a vista de pájaro todos los terrenos del castillo e incluso la Casa de los Gritos.

—Es una torreta abandonada, nadie viene nunca por aquí.—Ginny se acercó al borde de la torreta, el diámetro de esta era mucho más pequeño que el de la Torre de Astronomía.—Aquí es donde vengo cuando quiero estar sola.

Hermione se acercó al borde, junto a Ginny, y miró el paisaje. Realmente era un paisaje magnífico.

—Ginny.—La aludida no respondió, pero Hermione sabía que estaba escuchando.— ¿Crees que... Crees que la noche de la fiesta hice... algo malo?

—Pues— Ginny la miró.—Si hubieras hecho algo malo yo creo que Snape te habría castigado. No te preocupes.

—¡Pero necesito recordar qué fue lo que hice! —Ginny la miró ahora con preocupación.— Tengo una sensación rara y creo que si recordara lo sucedido... No sé.

—¡Creo que tengo una idea! —Hermione la miró esperanzada. Ginny clavó sus ojos en ella con tanta seriedad que Hermione tuvo miedo de lo que pudiera decir a continuación.—¿Estás segura de que quieres acordarte de lo que pasó? —Hermione asintió.—¿A cualquier precio?—Hermione volvió a asentir.— Está bien, entonces solo tenemos una opción. Sígueme.

Ginny la agarró del brazo y juntas bajaron corriendo las escaleras, cruzaron pasillos y aulas vacías hasta que por fin Ginny se detuvo en el lugar que Hermione menos esperaba. No pudo evitar pensar que a veces Ginny se parecía demasiado a sus hermanos Fred y George.

—Ginny, ¿qué hacemos en el despacho de Dumbledore?

**OoO**

Mientras tanto en las mazmorras del castillo Snape paseaba por su despacho igual que un león enjaulado, debatiendo consigo mismo a cerca de su aparente necesidad de tener cerca a esa sabelotodo Gryffindor que le traía de cabeza.

No podía seguir así, no podía quitársela de la cabeza desde aquella noche. Sus labios eran tan cálidos, tan suaves... ¡Basta! Él, Severus Snape, el profesor más temido, el señor de las mazmorras, no podía sentir debilidad alguna por una mocosa... ¿Debilidad? Severus cogió un vaso y lo llenó de Whisky mientras se sentaba en un sillón. Él conocía perfectamente su debilidad por Hermione Granger.

Sí, era cierto, por lo menos aun podía ser sincero consigo mismo, Granger despertaba en él... algo. Un impulso que hacía bastante tiempo que no sentía. No entendía qué sucedía con él, desde principios de aquel curso había notado los cambios en el cuerpo de su alumna, cambios que debería haber pasado por alto. ¡Pero no, él tenía que examinarla minuciosamente cada vez que la tenía delante!

Dio un largo trago de su Whisky. Por alguna razón no resultaba tan maravilloso como pensaba el hecho de que ella no recordara lo que había pasado la noche de Navidad. Era un sentimiento contradictorio, en algún recoveco de su alma deseaba que ella lo recordara con tanto anhelo como lo hacía él. Pero eso era demasiado pedir.

No, seguramente si Hermione Granger recordara algo de lo ocurrido se horrorizaría. Severus tampoco quería eso, casi era preferible que no lo averiguara nunca y pudiera seguir con su vida y su historial intachable. Aunque él se quedara para siempre deseando en la oscuridad que esos ojos marrones le miraran como lo hicieron la otra noche.

* * *

_Hola! Bueno, no iba a actualizar hasta el martes, pero me ha dado un ataque de inspiración ajajaj, (espero que me dure para todo el fic, tocaremos madera xD) Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo aunque tampoco pase nada "relevante" entre ellos... Ya vendrá la acción, no os preocupéis... He decidido que como va a ser un fic largo, tengo tiempo de enredarles con tranquilidad, jeje así que eso._

_Respuestas a los revis..._

_**Ayra16**__: Hola! Seh, perdóname por ser la mujer mas malvada de la tierra jejeje... no pude evitarlo, sorry... Lo de Hermione yo tampoco lo entiendo, la verdad, la diferencia entre Sev y Ron es evidente (¬¬ obvio) pero como Jotaká se empeñó pues... Un beso preciosa!!_

_**Cleoru Misumi**__: Jo siento dejarte comiéndote las uñas jejej pero no puedo evitarlo jajajaj. Bueno, muchas gracias!! Un besote enorme guapa!_

_**Lunnaris**__: Je, sip, la verdad saldrá a flote... pero hasta entonces pienso divertirme mucho a costa de la pobre Hermione jajajajja. Bueno, espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado, la verdad se va sabiendo poco a poco... Un besote enorme!_

_**Ly-Draco**__: Jejejje ya me conozco yo tus instintos "pervertidos" para con Sevy-pooh jajajjaj!! Bueno, no te culpo guapa, jeje. Lo del título no se de donde salió, en serio, solo me pareció el título más apropiado... y tienes razón, eso de que suena felino me gustó mucho. Gracias pekeña mia... un besote!!_

_**Ammonie**__: Hola! Espero que la tan esperada conversación te haya gustado jejej... Entre Harry y Ginny... pues la verdad tenía algo pensado, pero aun no lo perfilo del todo... dame tiempo y un montón de capis al paso que voy jajaja. Un beso muy grande amiga!_

_**Dulce Invierno**__: ¿Te gustó la escena de Dumby? Me encanta ese viejete metomeentodo, ejejje tenía que hablar de él por algún lado, no te parece? Sip, Severus es... Bueno, Severus, no le podemos pedir más jajajaj, es adorablemente él tal y como es!!Un beso muy grande cariño, nos vemos!!_

_**DarkReginaB19**__: Hola!! Siento que haya poca acción, de verdad, me lo estoy tomando con calma jejej, tu tranquila, ya vendrá la acción, lo prometo!! Gracias por tu comentario guapa, un beso grande!_

_**DulceySnape**__: Gracias! Tranquila, no tardaré en continuar con la historia, muchas gracias por tus palabras de ánimo! Un beso!_

_Un beso a todos los que leen! Espero vuestros comentarios!!_


	5. Descubriendo la verdad

_**Disclaimer**:_ Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, pero esta historia es mía ¬¬.

* * *

_**Capítulo 5 "Descubriendo la verdad"**_

Ginny miraba sonriente la gárgola de piedra que custodiaba la entrada al despacho del director. Hermione la miraba confusa mientras esperaba la respuesta de la pelirroja que nunca llegó.

—Di la contraseña.—Demandó a Hermione, esta la miró suspicaz.— Venga, Hermione, eres la única prefecta aquí presente. No me mires así y di la maldita contraseña.— Hermione resopló, no sabía para qué quería Ginny ver al director.

—_Ranas de chocolate_.

Y la gárgola se hizo a un lado y ellas dos comenzaron a ascender por las escaleras de caracol. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del despacho Ginny tocó la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Hermione frunció el ceño y Ginny sonrió mientras abría con cuidado la puerta del despacho del director.

—Ginny ¿Qué diablos hacemos aquí?—Preguntó alarmada Hermione mientras Ginny observaba el despacho en busca de algo.— ¿Qué explicación daremos para estar sin permiso aquí? Podemos ganarnos un buen castigo solo por...

—¡Ahí está!— La exclamación de la pelirroja cortó el monólogo autodestructivo de Hermione.— Ven Hermione.

Hermione se acercó hasta el cuenco que le señalaba Ginny, parecía el pensadero del que tanto había hablado Harry un par de años atrás... Una niebla blanca se arremolinaba en su interior formando volutas de algo que no era ni líquido ni gas. Hermione lo examinó más de cerca, pero Ginny la apartó antes de que la punta de su nariz hiciera contacto con una de las volutas.

—Con esto podrás recordar qué hiciste en ese período de tiempo.— Ginny sonrió, satisfecha de si misma mientras Hermione la miraba, comenzando a comprender.— Concéntrate en el recuerdo de la fiesta con tu varita en la sien, así... Y entonces extraes el recuerdo y lo dejas dentro del pensadero...

La voluta de humo semi transparente que salió de la cabeza de Hermione se unió a las otras, disipándose poco a poco el humo y quedando una imagen clara sobre una superficie cristalina.

—Ya está, mete la cara y averigua tu destino— Dijo Ginny con un excesivo y falso toque dramático. Hermione la miró suplicante.

—Ven conmigo.—Ginny miró hacia la puerta del despacho.—Por favor...

—¿Y qué haremos si Dumbledore o alguien...? —Miró la cara suplicante de Hermione y no pudo resistirse.—Ahg, está bien... Odio que hagas eso.

Y las dos agacharon la cara hasta que su nariz tocó la superficie, sumergiéndolas en los remolinos del recuerdo de Hermione.

Cuando aterrizaron reconocieron inmediatamente aquel escenario; se trataba del invernadero en el que habían celebrado la fiesta. Ginny le dio un codazo suave a Hermione mientras señalaba en una dirección. Allí se encontraba Hermione, con aspecto de estar más borracha de lo que había estado en su vida y mirando descaradamente hacia donde Ron bailaba pegado a Lavender.

Hermione miró a su alrededor, ciertamente esta parte no era como la recordaba; todo estaba mucho mas borroso. Las dos miraron a la Hermione del pasado cuando esta se levantó tambaleándose. Ginny rió por lo bajo, pero la Hermione que permanecía a su lado le pisó el pie.

La vieron apoyarse en Neville, quien estaba bailando con Luna y escucharon como Neville se preocupaba por el estado de Hermione y como Luna le decía que solo estaba borracha. Poco después divisaron a Harry y Ginny bailando en la pista y Hermione miró a su amiga significativamente, Ginny no dijo nada, solo siguió a la Hermione del pasado, quien ahora se acababa de encontrar con Draco Malfoy.

—¿Recordabas haberte cruzado con el hurón?—Le preguntó Ginny mientras ambas observaban la escena.

—No, tal vez fue por eso que Snape no me castigó.

Vieron como Hermione despachaba a Malfoy sin mayores contratiempos y salía a los nevados terrenos.

—Al parecer no fue porque te encontrara con Malfoy.—Repuso Ginny mientras caminaban al lado de la Hermione del pasado, viendo como esta a veces se detenía y otras veces estaba a punto de caer al suelo.

Al fin llegaron al castillo y vieron que la Hermione borracha tomaba un camino diferente del que llevaba a la sala común. Hermione y Ginny se miraron extrañadas hasta que pronto divisaron a Snape acercándose a la Hermione del pasado, esta no parecía haberse dado cuenta sino hasta que la voz del profesor retumbó en el pasillo.

—_Debo de tener una suerte extraordinaria esta noche para encontrarme a tres Gryffindors fuera de sus camas a estas horas de la noche... ¿Qué me dice señorita Granger, le gustaría hacer compañía a sus amigos Weasley y Brown?_

Observaron como Hermione temblaba como una hoja y negaba con la cabeza. Hermione se dijo a sí misma que nunca volvería a beber. Snape siguió hablando en el recuerdo de Hermione.

—_Me temo que no ha comprendido, señorita Granger_.— Tomó con más fuerza de la necesaria el brazo de la chica y comenzó a guiarla por los pasillos.— _No era una oferta negociable._

Siguieron a Snape y Hermione por pasillos interminables hasta que llegaron al despacho del profesor. Ahora Hermione recordaba porqué sabía ir hasta aquel despacho. Cuando la puerta se abrió y Snape soltó el brazo de Hermione, Ginny y Hermione dieron un bote del susto cuando la Hermione del pasado cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

—_Veo que usted tampoco está en sus plenas facultades, señorita Granger.—_ Snape apretó los dientes al decir su nombre mientras alargaba de nuevo la mano hacia ella para levantarla.

—_Lo-lo siento, pro-profesor..._

Y las dos chicas que observaban se quedaron de piedra al ver como Snape la ayudaba, era un hecho insólito. Después de eso Hermione y Ginny se fijaron en el estado deplorable de Hermione y en como Snape estaba a punto de darle un castigo, pero en vez de eso, la Hermione borracha se puso de puntillas y comenzó a besar a Snape desesperadamente.

Hermione y Ginny, que observaban la escena muy perturbadas, se sorprendieron de ver las manos del profesor alrededor de la cintura de Hermione en vez de apartándola de sí. Las dos tuvieron que apartarse del camino de las personas del recuerdo cuando estos empezaron a caminar hasta el sofá grande de la sala y Hermione quedaba aprisionada entre el cuerpo de Snape y el sofá.

Ginny se tapó la boca con las dos manos mientras Hermione trataba de procesar lo que estaba viendo; le resultaba tan familiar como si lo hubiera vivido. Luego recordó que era su propio recuerdo por lo que sí, lo había vivido en carne propia.

De pronto Snape se separó de Hermione, contra todo pronóstico de Ginny, que ya se esperaba lo peor.

—_Suficiente..._ –Murmuró Snape mas para sí mismo que para Hermione.— _Está borracha, señorita Granger y..._

Las dos chicas no podían creer la cara de decepción que tenía la Hermione que segundos antes había estado debajo de Snape, era simplemente surrealista. Snape se quedó mirándola por unos segundos hasta que volvió a hablar de nuevo.

—_La llevaré a su sala común._

Y dicho y hecho, el profesor levantó a la chica delicadamente por el brazo mientras la conducía por los oscuros pasillos, ambos seguidos de unas Hermione y Ginny conmocionadas. Después, cuando llegaron al retrato de la Señora Gorda, vieron como Snape se despedía formalmente y como, bajo la atenta mirada de la Hermione del recuerdo, desaparecía en la oscuridad.

—Creo que ya es suficiente... —Dijo Ginny, haciendo que ambas salieran del pensadero. Una vez con los pies en la tierra volvió a hablar.— Si quieres hablar de ello...

—Mejor vámonos primero, Ginny.—Hermione miró alterada a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie las había sorprendido allí.— Dumbledore o alguien puede venir en cualquier momento y...

—De acuerdo, vale, vámonos.

Ambas salieron del despacho tan sigilosamente como entraron, recorriendo de nuevo los pasillos en dirección a la torreta abandonada. Cuando por fin llegaron, ninguna de las dos sabía muy bien qué decir, sobretodo Ginny, que aun no podía creer lo que había visto dentro del recuerdo de su amiga.

—Hermione —Comenzó a hablar, incómoda, la menor de los Weasley.—¿Cómo?

—Ya viste como, Ginny... —Una exasperada Hermione miraba los terrenos del colegio apoyada en el alfeizar de la torreta.—Aquí la pregunta es otra.

—Tal vez... ¿Porqué?—Hermione asintió, pero no contestó a la pregunta. Su mente era un remolino de recuerdos recién adquiridos y un montón de preguntas que no iban a ninguna parte.

—Estaba borracha, Ginny.— Se deshizo la coleta baja en la que siempre se recogía el pelo y dejó que el viento se lo alborotara en todas direcciones.— Tan borracha que ni siquiera era capaz de recordarlo, ¿cómo quieres que ahora sepa porqué lo hice?

—Perdona.—Se disculpó Ginny en voz baja, la pelirroja pensaba que había ido demasiado lejos al cuestionar las acciones de su amiga. Hermione suspiró.

—No, yo lo siento, Gin. —Rectificó Hermione.—Estoy confusa y nerviosa, eso es todo. Ahora entiendo porqué el profesor Snape me miró como si fuera un bicho raro cuando entré en su despacho.

—Venga, Herms, no te tortures.—Ginny le acarició el brazo, para reconfortarla.—Seguro que él quiere saber menos del asunto que tú. ¡Si ni siquiera te castigó!

—Para lo que me ha servido...

—Tranquila, seguro que no durará demasiado el castigo que te ponga, después de todo es como si te hubieras ofrecido voluntaria.

—Muy graciosa...—Hermione le clavó una falsa mirada molesta antes de que las dos se echaran a reír.

—Deberíamos volver a la sala común.—Comentó Ginny después de un tiempo de silencio.

—Ve tú. —Le contestó Hermione.—Me gustaría estar un rato sola.

—De acuerdo, pero ven a cenar ¿eh?

—Descuida.

Y Hermione se quedó mirando la puertecilla desvencijada por donde acababa de marcharse Ginny. Tenía demasiadas cosas personales en las que pensar y necesitaba estar sola. Ginny era buena, era su mejor amiga... Pero aun había cosas que Hermione Granger necesitaba averiguar por sí misma antes de que lo supiera nadie mas. El recuerdo de aquella noche ahora le golpeaba con fuerza y casi deseaba no haber aceptado la ayuda de Ginny para recordarlo.

Se sentó con la espalda pegada a la pared, aspirando el aire frío que le golpeaba en la cara. Estaba tan a gusto que podría quedarse ahí el resto del día. Sacó su varita y se hizo a sí misma un encantamiento calentador antes de ponerse a pensar en serio.

¿Qué la había llevado a besar a Snape? Porque estaba claro que había sido ella la que se había abalanzado sobre el profesor. Suspiró, podía estar rabiosa por Ron, pero no era motivo suficiente como para besar a Snape... ¿O sí? Inconscientemente se tocó los labios, los tenía calientes, tratando de recordar la textura de los labios del profesor. Podía recordar ahora que eran cálidos y suaves y, por alguna razón desconocida, no sintió ningún desagrado al recordarlo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se levantó. En el horizonte empezaban a apreciarse las luces del atardecer y a pesar del encantamiento calentador tenía algo de frío. Se marchó de aquella torreta, aquel tejado que era su rincón; gracias a Ginny, todo hay que decirlo, pero Hermione lo sentía como suyo.

* * *

_Hola! Bien, creo que no os podéis quejar por la rapidez de las actualizaciones... ¿o si? Jaja. Bueno, a lo que vamos... Tengo un **AVISO IMPORTANTE** que daros... voy a estar fuera el resto de esta semana, así que probablemente esta vez tarde algo mas en actualizar... os lo aviso para que no me matéis, me voy de acampada con unos amigos a Teruel (España) y allí pues ni ordenador, ni internet ni nada de nada... así que eso, estáis avisados..._

_Por otra parte aun queda un poquito para que haya más acción entre estos dos, pero no desesperéis, todo lo bueno se hace esperar... jejej habrá, y en cantidades industriales... Y eso es todo ahora las respuestas a vuestos comentarios, sois geniales en serio y me encanta leerlos todos!_

_**DulceySnape**: Gracias! Seh, cuando Hermione se entere se va a armar buena jajajaj Y sip, Ginny es como Fred y George pero en chica, o asi es como yo me la imagino. Besos!_

_**Lunnaris**: Hola! Jejej sip, es muy irónico lo de la pobre Hermione jajajaj y sip, se queda patidifusa con lo que ve... y es que ¿cómo quedarse indiferente ante eso? Jajajaj Bueno, un beso guapa!_

_**Cleoru Misumi**: Hola! Pues mira lo de la legemerancia de Dumbledore no se me había ocurrido... suena bien jeje. Sep, soy mala y especialmente me gusta hacerte sufrir a ti muajajajaj... en realidad no, nena, en serio, espero que este capi te compense por lo mal que te lo hago pasar siempre... un beso!_

_**Ly-Draco**: Hola guapa! Jeje... tus instintos y sextos sentidos no se equivocan nada... jeje... Bueno, con las ganas que tenía de que lo continue espero no haberte decepcionado nena... Gracias y un beso grandísimo!_

_**Dulce Invierno**: Holas! Jajaj me encanta hacer que te enamores de Snape! Jajaj lo nunca visto! Y bueno... es que como no enamorarse de ese hombre!!  
__Hermione tendrá su evolución, tranquila, pero como dije, poco a poco, que es un fic muy largo... al menos tal y como lo tengo en mente... y por eso todavía te dejaré sufrir un poquito más jiijij ya vendrá la acción! Que solo pensamos en lo ÚNICO! Jajaj Besos guapisima!_

_**Vermilion22**: Hola! Tranquila, no suelo tardar casi nada... jejej, me da una especie de alegría malevola hacer que te viciaras con el fic jejejej es muy agradable la sensación de enganchar a la gente... Bueno, gracias por tu coment!_

_**Ginebra**: Jeje hola! Sip, lo de Ginny... bueno, en mi historia Ginny es una traviesa... le viene de familia, tu sabes jajaj besos!_

_**Tildita**: Hola, bienvenida! Gracias, me alegro que te gustara mi historia, me halagas! Espero verte mas veces por aquí, besitos!_

_**DarkReginaB19**: Hola preciosa! Jejej pero si ya sabes que soy muy mala en ese aspecto nena!! Sip, algo de acción vendrá... pero como digo paciencia... pues eso jeje... Lo del beso ya lo ves! Claro que lo recuerda!! Jaja pero me encanta explotar esa parte de la historia. Bueno nena, espero no haberte dejado con la duda... muchos besos!_

_Y eso es todo, un beso enorme y nos vemos en la próxima actualización!! Y ya sabéis, los comentarios son muy bien recibidos!! Chau!_


	6. Yo, mi boca y los castigos de Snape

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, pero esta historia es mía ¬¬.

* * *

_**Capítulo 6 "Yo, mi boca y los castigos de Snape"**_

Las vacaciones de Navidad terminaron y cuando se dieron cuenta era el primer día de clases y el colegio estaba otra vez lleno de alumnos ruidosos y profesores atareados. Hermione se había levantado pronto aquel día, extremadamente nerviosa para poder dormir, había sido la primera en utilizar el baño y en bajar a la sala común con su mochila preparada. Cuando Harry, Ron y Ginny bajaron también la encontraron leyendo en su sillón favorito.

—Hermione, es el primer día de clase... ¿Es que no tienes ni un poco de sueño?

—No, Ronald.—Hermione estaba especialmente distante con Ron desde la fiesta de Navidad. Había seguido uno de los consejos que le había dado Ginny; pasar de él. Y eso estaba haciendo.—Vamos, llegaremos tarde.

Y los cuatro bajaron hasta el Gran Comedor para tomar un opulento desayuno, en el caso de Ron, y después dirigirse a la primera clase del día; Transformaciones. Ginny se despidió de ellos en el vestíbulo, tenía Herbología.

En clase de Transformaciones Hermione comenzó a sentirse cada vez más y más nerviosa. Al final de la clase su nerviosismo era tal que había dejado la pluma sobre su pupitre porque no era capaz de tomar apuntes legibles y no podía concentrarse en lo que la profesora McGonagal decía. No podía quitarse de la cabeza que esa tarde tenía castigo con Snape. Con él, en su despacho, ¡a solas!

Solo de pensarlo le sudaban las manos.

Había llegado a una conclusión respecto al _desliz_ que tuvo con Snape: Estaba total y completamente borracha y, por supuesto, no sabía lo que hacía en ese momento. No diría nada, haría como que no lo recordaba y el castigo sería mucho menos incómodo para ella sin los comentarios mordaces de Snape sobre el asunto. Sí eso estaría bien.

La mañana pasó volando, es extraño como cuando uno espera algo desagradable el tiempo siempre parece ir más deprisa. Eso era exactamente lo que pensaba Hermione cuando a las 8 menos diez ya caminaba rumbo al despacho de Snape en las mazmorras.

Llegó junto a la puerta con cinco minutos de adelanto y decidió esperar a que fueran las ocho en punto; no hay porqué apresurar las torturas. Se quedó de pie al lado de la puerta, mirando constantemente su reloj de pulsera y moviendo nerviosamente el pie contra el suelo.

Cuando pasaron los cinco minutos que faltaban para que fuera la hora del castigo Hermione se puso delante de la puerta y tocó, aguantando la respiración, hasta que la voz de Snape la invitó a pasar y ella entró.

Cuando cerró la puerta a sus espaldas pudo ver a Snape sentado en su escritorio como la última vez que estuvo en aquel despacho, pero esta vez lo único que había sobre su escritorio eran trabajos de estudiantes por corregir. Hermione sonrió mentalmente al ver la enorme pila de papeles, tal vez el primer día de clases también era malo para los profesores, después de todo.

—Buenas noches, señorita Granger.

—Buenas noches, profesor.

—Siéntese.—Hermione se sentó en una de las sillas que había delante del escritorio del hombre. Snape no la había mirado, simplemente seguía repasando los trabajos.— La próxima vez no se quede esperando en la puerta, Granger.

Hermione se sintió enrojecer hasta la raíz del pelo castaño. Él sabía que ella había estado esperando en la puerta. Trató de sobreponerse a su vergüenza que ahora se añadía al nerviosismo que aun sentía. Permaneció con la cabeza gacha, mirando sus manos, hasta que Snape volvió a prestarle atención.

—Bien, señorita Granger, ya que era su expreso deseo ser castigada por mi, aquí estamos.—Snape señaló su despacho con un ademán corto de su mano. Hermione no veía a donde quería llegar.— Ahora dígame, ¿cómo desea ser castigada?

Hermione se quedó de piedra ante esa pregunta, no solo por la pregunta en sí misma, sino también por el tono en que había sido dicha. Se ruborizó al imaginarse a sí misma diciéndole a Snape _cómo_ quería que la castigara. Desechó esos pensamientos de su cabeza e inhaló con fuerza para infundirse valor, lo iba a necesitar.

—Yo... —Snape había dejado de mirarla, pero ella sentía su imponente presencia rompiéndole los nervios.— Podría colocar los ingredientes de su almacén.

—¿Y arriesgarme a otro hurto más? —Respondió mordazmente él.— No, gracias.

—Podría... —Hermione paseó su mirada por el despacho; la verdad es que no había mucho con lo que entretenerse. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por estanterías llenas de cosas viscosas flotando en tarros de cristal. No quiso pensar en tener que ordenar todos aquellos tarros de aspecto asqueroso.

—Como veo que no puede encontrar una tarea a su altura, Granger, yo mismo se la pondré.—Hermione sintió un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con el miedo cuando los ojos negros de Snape se clavaron en los suyos.— Y como sé que le encantan las tareas inútiles como revindicar los derechos de los elfos domésticos...—Hermione se sintió herida en su orgullo, pero no dijo nada.— Copiará cien veces la frase _"No debo caminar por los pasillos de noche y borracha"_.

Hermione frunció el ceño, Snape se estaba riendo de ella. Y ella ya no era una niña, era legalmente una adulta y casi no podía creer lo que el profesor le había mandado hacer. Era ridículamente humillante para ella, que no soportaba emplear su tiempo en cosas que no llevaban a ninguna parte.

—Comience.

Hermione tomó pergamino, pluma y tintero de su mochila y empezó a escribir la humillante frase. Harry y Ron seguramente dirían que no era tan malo, que por lo menos no la había puesto a fregar calderos, pero Hermione no pensaba como ellos. Ese era un castigo con el que Snape solo quería humillarla y reírse.

Cuando estaban a punto de terminarse las dos horas de castigo Hermione no llevaba escritas ni setenta frases, había estado demasiado distraída observando disimuladamente a Snape. Suspiró frustrada, sospechando que tendría que volver otro día a completar su castigo. Ese suspiro de frustración atrajo la atención de Snape que la miró.

—No se preocupe por las frases, Granger.—Hermione levantó la cabeza del pergamino ante tan inesperada intervención.— Dejaremos eso por hoy, creo que ha tenido castigo más que suficiente.

—¿No quiere que vuelva mañana para terminarlas?—Inquirió Hermione intrigada, pero una vez que lo hubo dicho supo que se estaba hundiendo en el barro ella solita. Snape esbozó una especie de sonrisa divertida.

—¿Tan ansiosa está de verme, Granger?—Hermione se ruborizó al instante. Por supuesto que ella no estaba ansiosa de verle, es más si por ella fuera no volvería a pisar aquel despacho lleno de cosas raras y asquerosas.

—No, profesor, yo no pretendía...—Logró balbucear Hermione, maldiciendo mentalmente su bocaza. Snape sonrió.

—Sé lo que pretendía, Granger, ahórreselo.—Snape se agachó tanto sobre el escritorio que sus caras quedaban excesivamente cerca.—Volverá aquí mañana y pasado mañana y así durante toda la semana. Puede irse.

Después de la estupefacción que le causaron las palabras que salían tan lentamente de la boca de Snape, Hermione reaccionó y recogió sus cosas a toda velocidad para abandonar ese despacho donde se sentía extraña y humillada por Snape.

Cuando Hermione cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, Snape se arrellanó en su silla, sonriendo de manera satisfecha, aunque cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo dejó de sonreír para adoptar la pose seria que siempre llevaba. Granger le desconcertaba, le hipnotizaba y le volvía loco. Y además le ponía en bandeja pasar tiempo con ella... Eso era suerte y no lo del Señor Tenebroso cuando Potter no logró destruirle del todo siendo un bebé.

**OoO**

Hermione por su parte caminaba lo más rápido que podía hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. No podía entender a Snape, por más que lo intentara. Era un engreído, era un déspota, un asqueroso y... Hermione frenó en seco a escasos metros del cuadro de la Señora Gorda.

—Un momento...—Se comentó a sí misma en voz alta.— Él sabía... un montón de cosas sobre mi.

Y el mundo se le cayó encima al descubrir que pese a la fachada de mezquindad de Snape el hombre se había tomado el tiempo de aprender algo de ella en todos los años que le llevaba dando clases. Hermione recordó su castigo, de todo el colegio era sabido que le gustaba hacer trabajos, ser eficiente y que odiaba perder el tiempo en cosas inútiles, justo como escribir una estúpida frase en un pergamino.

También estaba el tema de los derechos de los elfos domésticos. No sabía que Snape... Se quedó confusa durante bastante rato antes de entrar a la sala común. No le cabía en la cabeza que el grasiento murciélago, como era comúnmente conocido entre el alumnado, fuera más observador con sus alumnos de lo que parecía.

Subió a su cuarto a dormir, ya no quedaba nadie en la sala común, era un poco tarde y ese había sido un día muy largo. Cuando estaba tumbada en la cama, Hermione no se planteó en ningún momento que las averiguaciones de Snape se debieran que había sido el mejor espía del mundo mágico durante casi veinte años, claro que tampoco se planteó el hecho de que tal vez el profesor tuviera algún tipo de interés en ella.

¡Qué tontería! Ella era una simple estudiante, irritante y sabelotodo.

Y se durmió, pensando en qué opinión tendría su profesor de aquel acalorado beso.

* * *

_Hola! Ya he vuelto de mis mini-vacaciones. He estado en Teruel, en Albarracín, y por las noches hacía un frío que pelaba!! Pero me lo he pasado genial por ahí trotando por el campo todo el día que si viendo esto que si lo otro... pufff en serio, genial!! Vengo nueva._

_Espero que os haya gustado este capi, sé que tampoco tiene mucha acción, otra vez, pero no me canso de decirlo, ya vendrá la acción chicas (y chicos si alguno me lee)! Tranquilas!! Poco a poco, que solo llevamos 6 capis y ya les queréis encamar!! Jajaj (aunque no estaría mal el asunto jeje) _

_El tema de responder a los reviews he decidido copiársela a Lady Grayson, que lo hace en su perfil. Bien, pues las respuestas de este capítulo estarán en mi perfil, dado que son muchas y ensuciarían demasiado la historia, a partir de ahora será así, ¿de acuerdo? Pues pasaos por ahí para ver las respuestas!!_

_Besicos, nos vemos en la próxima actualización!! Gracias por leer y recordad dadle a GO!_


	7. Cosas inconfesables

**_Disclaimer_**: Harry Potter no me pertenece, pero esta historia es mía ¬¬.

* * *

_**Capítulo 7 "Cosas inconfesables"**_

La temperatura ascendía a cada respiración que daba. Casi podía sentir como el aire se iba de sus pulmones y el preciado oxígeno que lo sustituía entraba en su cuerpo quemándole el pecho. Era sofocante, sentía como su piel era inflamada por una fiebre desconocida y brutal. Una fiebre que estaba arrastrando toda clase de cordura que aun le quedara a Hermione Granger.

Sintió sus manos grandes acariciándola con delicadeza, una delicadeza que nunca hubiera creído posible. Le sentía contra su propio cuerpo, caliente y duro. Tan duro que pareciera que podía hacerle daño. Ella jadeaba, lo sabía, se estaba escuchando por encima del zumbido que llenaba sus tímpanos. Y sabía que él también estaba jadeando, porque sentía su respiración pesada cerca de su clavícula.

¿Cuánto hacía que no llevaban ropa? Hermione no sabría decirlo. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era que el tacto de su piel rozando con los músculos de él era maravilloso. Sus pequeñas manos estaban enredadas en mechones de pelo largo y sedoso... Y negro. Las manos que la tocaban, allí donde nunca pensó en ser tocada por nadie, eran rudas, sí, pero conseguían que Hermione pensara que se consumiría en su propio fuego de un momento a otro.

Sintió una de esas grandes y rudas manos recorrer sus senos, masajearlos con cuidado antes de sentir unos húmedos y deliciosos labios sobre ellos. Y gimió, pronunciando un nombre que nunca jamás hubiera pensado que pronunciaría en una situación como aquella. El nombre del hombre que la estaba llevando al paraíso.

—Profesor Snape...

Pero entonces sintió un fuerte zarandeo en su hombro y la ilusión se desvaneció. Hermione estaba en su cama, tumbada de lado con la cabeza precariamente puesta sobre la almohada y un hilillo de baba que formaba un pequeño charquito de humedad. Pestañeó confusa y frustrada; estaba teniendo uno de los mejores sueños de su vida.

—Hermione, despierta— La aludida reconoció de inmediato la voz, y le lanzó también inmediatamente maldiciones mentales. Lavender no sabía ser nada oportuna.— Estabas hablando en sueños.

—¿Ah, sí? —Hermione se incorporó un poco, empezando a disiparse las últimas telarañas de ese sueño tan perturbador y maravilloso del que no recordaba nada.— ¿Y que estaba diciendo?

—No se te entendía muy bien... —Hermione no dejó de notar que de pronto Lavender parecía incómoda.— Lo único que entendí fue _"Profesor Snape"_. Parecías un poco angustiada, por eso te desperté.

—Ah... Gracias.

Hermione se quedó pensando por un largo rato en lo que le había dicho Lavender. Ella no recordaba que el sueño fuera algo angustioso, pero si trataba sobre el profesor Snape... Sacudió la cabeza, no era capaz de entenderlo, cuando Lavender la despertó se sentía en el paraíso de las sensaciones y... ¿De verdad había llamado en sueños a Snape?

**OoO**

Ese día las clases no fueron mucho mejor que el día anterior para Hermione. Iba andando por los pasillos de una clase a otra maldiciéndose por darle a Snape una excusa tras otra para castigarla. Lo peor del asunto era que cuando lo que ella quería era pasar el menor tiempo posible con el profesor de Pociones, ocurría todo lo contrario. No había derecho.

Se sentó en su mesa en el aula de Pociones, con Harry y Ron a cada lado, como siempre, bufando un poco frustrada. Al poco tiempo Snape entró en el aula con toda su teatralidad de siempre, haciendo ondear a sus espaldas la larga túnica negra mientras con un elegante movimiento de varita hacía aparecer las instrucciones del día en la pizarra.

Hermione dio un largo suspiro cuando constató que Snape no le hacía ni el más mínimo caso; igual que siempre. Tal vez la insinuación de la noche anterior durante el castigo solo fueran alucinaciones suyas, después de todo estaba demasiado nerviosa. Sí, seguro que se trataba de eso.

Se apresuró a coger los ingredientes que necesitaría y se dispuso a hacer la poción. No era una poción demasiado difícil desde su punto de vista, pero era evidente que Harry y Ron no opinaban lo mismo que ella. El caldero de Harry humeaba excesivamente y Ron revoloteaba a su alrededor igual que una mosca, buscando su ayuda.

A ella le estaba resultando fácil... Hasta cierto punto. No podía evitar que sus ojos se desviaran de vez en cuando hacia el escritorio detrás del cual estaba sentado Snape, leyendo tranquilamente trabajos por corregir. Hermione frunció el ceño, ¿es que ese hombre se pasaba el día corrigiendo trabajos de alumnos? Al parecer sí.

Decidió que la próxima vez que Snape les mandara hacer un trabajo no escribiría tantos metros de pergamino.

Hermione paró su mano a medio camino de verter lágrimas de unicornio en su poción. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? Casi parecía que estaba siendo considerada con Snape. ¡Snape! El mismo que la castigaba en cuanto habría la boca... No era posible. Negó para sí misma con la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en la poción, intentando ignorar que al mirar al profesor le había vuelto a la mente el recuerdo de aquel beso y ahora le ardían las mejillas.

La clase terminó sin incidentes, gracias a Merlín, y Hermione fue con Harry y Ron al Gran Comedor, donde Ginny les había guardado un sitio en la mesa de Gryffindor.

—¿Qué tal tu mañana, Herms?— Le preguntó la pelirroja en cuanto se sentó. Hermione sabía que Ginny no tenía ningún interés en saber que tal habían ido sus clases de esa mañana, solo una excusa para ignorar las miradas fijas de Harry y la cara de confusión de Ron.

—Bien... —Hermione se encogió de hombros.—Ha sido mejor que el castigo de anoche con Snape.

—Oh, es cierto, ¿cómo te fue al final en el castigo?— Hermione suspiró sonoramente.

—Soy estúpida perdida, Ginny.— Ginny la miró confusa.— Conseguí que Snape me castigara toda la semana.

—¿Toda? Pero... No puede, Hermione —Dijo la pelirroja exasperada.—¡No has hecho nada malo!

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente con "nada malo"?— Hermione bajó la voz tanto que solo Ginny pudo escucharla.— ¿A que me pillara borracha a altas horas de la noche por los pasillos o a que le besara?

Ginny tuvo que luchar mucho consigo misma para reprimir una carcajada, pero la cara de Hermione decía claramente _atrévete a reírte y será lo último que hagas_, y no quería arriesgarse.

**OoO**

Ginny se despidió de los chicos antes de dirigirse al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en el pasillo del segundo piso, donde los baños de Myrtle la Llorona. Iba andando deprisa, no tenía ganas de cruzarse con nadie, necesitaba estar sola para tratar de controlar las emociones que tener a Harry cerca le causaban. Aun no tenía asumido el rechazo del Niño-que-vivió-para-ser-un-gilipollas-integral, como le había llamado Hermione cuando Ginny le contó con detalle su historia con Harry.

Y es que era desesperante. Harry le estaba lanzando señales contradictorias. Un día se comportaba como el ser más caballeroso y atento del mundo, era simpático e intentaba besarla y al siguiente cuando ella intentaba besarle a él... Resopló frustrada antes de entrar al aula de DCAO.

Debía seguir su propio consejo, ese que le dio a Hermione respecto a Ron; pasar del salvador del mundo mágico. Pero eso ya lo había intentado y era tan efectivo como apagar un incendio con una gota de agua. No funcionaba. Debía pensar en algo, y rápido.

Entró en clase y trató de concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera Harry o suspendería. Pero es que no podía ponerle atención a nada más aunque quisiera.

**OoO**

Hermione había llegado de nuevo ante la puerta del despacho del profesor Snape, igual de nerviosa que la tarde anterior, salvo que esta vez se aseguró de estar delante de aquella puerta a las 8 en punto, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Tocó la puerta y Snape la invitó a entrar.

—Buenas noches profesor... ¿Dumbledore?

—Buenas noches, señorita Granger.— Respondió el anciano, sentado en la otra silla que había delante del escritorio de Snape. Este la miraba con todo el desprecio que de costumbre, sin importarle siquiera que Dumbledore estuviera delante.

—Buenas noches para usted también, señorita Granger.— Hermione se ruborizó, había olvidado saludar a Snape. Le devolvió el saludo mirando hacia el suelo avergonzada.

—La presencia del director no interferirá en su castigo, Granger, esté tranquila.—Hermione miró horrorizada a Dumbledore, pensando en qué diría si se enteraba de que ella, la mejor estudiante del colegio, había sido castigada. Pero Dumbledore la miraba detrás de sus gafas de media luna con una pequeña sonrisa de tranquilidad.

—Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo para otro momento, Severus.—Terció el director.— Veo que estás algo ocupado...

—No hay porqué preocuparse, la señorita Granger se pondrá en aquella esquina a limpiar los calderos sin molestar a nadie.— Y Snape clavó en ella sus profundos ojos negros, dejando bien claro que si eso ocurría no tendría castillo suficiente para esconderse de su ira.

Hermione no esperó a que Snape se lo dijera dos veces. Dejó su mochila en el suelo, se arremangó el jersey del uniforme que aun llevaba puesto y se sentó en la otra esquina de la sala, donde estaban amontonados todos los calderos que se habían usado durante aquel día en clase de Pociones... Y no solo los de su curso.

Suspiró con resignación, por lo menos así no tendría que preocuparse de que Snape le leyera la mente y se diera cuenta de que sí recordaba el incidente de la noche de Navidad. Empezó a frotar uno de los calderos, pensando en que, cuando antes terminara, antes se iría. No pudo evitar escuchar de fondo la conversación que el director mantenía con Snape.

—Has estado fuera mucho tiempo, Severus.—Comentó Dumbledore con tono ligeramente preocupado.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que es necesario... —Hermione no pudo escuchar lo que dijo Dumbledore a eso, porque cambió de tema.

—Esta mañana me he encontrado con algo sumamente extraño, ¿se te ocurre algo? —Hermione imaginó que la cara de Snape ante esa pregunta tenía que ser la misma que ponía Ron en los exámenes y no pudo evitar sonreír internamente.

—Pues... La verdad, no.—Ahora Hermione imaginó claramente como Dumbledore sonreía ante el desconcierto de Snape.

—Alguien ha estado en mi despacho.

—Mucha gente está todos los días en tu despacho.

Ante esas palabras a Hermione se le heló la sangre, ¿acaso Dumbledore podía saber que ella y Ginny estuvieron allí? Se puso a pensar, frenética, cómo podía haberlo sabido y dio un respingo, tirando varios calderos, que hizo que los dos hombres se volvieran a mirarla. Acababa de recordar que no recogieron el recuerdo del pensadero de Dumbledore después de verlo.

Se sintió tan mareada ante la idea de que el director pudiera averiguar lo de la fiesta y lo del beso... Que dejó de mover el trapo con el que estaba limpiando los calderos.

—Te lo cuento, Severus, porque creo que es importante.—Continuó hablando Dumbledore con voz extrañamente calmada.

—¿No crees que sería mejor hablarlo en otro momento, Albus?—Se escuchó decir a Snape, claramente no quería que ella siguiera escuchando.

—Ya que te lo he contado creo que lo mismo da. —Y la sonrisa juguetona que Dumbledore debía tener en aquel momento no se dibujó en la mente de Hermione solo porque estaba más preocupada prestando atención a lo que decían.

—Minerva y yo solemos pasar por tu despacho muy a menudo, habremos sido nosotros, Albus, no hay motivo para preocuparse.

—Si tu lo dices... ¿Utilizasteis tú o Minerva el pensadero? —En ese momento Hermione deseó poder estar en cualquier otra parte del castillo para no tener que escuchar aquello, pero algún ente superior parecía odiarla.— Hay un recuerdo extraño, no es mío.

—Si lo has visto sabrás de quién puede ser... —Dijo Snape.

—No, no lo he visto, Severus. —Hermione suspiró imperceptiblemente, atrayendo de nuevo las miradas de los dos hombres.

—Granger, márchese ya.—Hermione le miró confusa. —Tranquila, me encargaré de añadirle a su castigo dos días mas.

Por dentro Hermione Granger luchaba para no tirarse de los pelos por su mala suerte. Pero recogió sus cosas con velocidad y se fue después de despedirse como era debido. Ahora el asunto más importante era convencer a Ginny para volver a entrar en el despacho del director Dumbledore sin ser vistas y rescatar aquel bochornoso y comprometedor recuerdo. Podrían expulsarla del colegio por algo como eso. Y puede que Snape le despidieran... Aunque la suerte del hombre no le importaba demasiado en esos momentos.

¿Qué porqué tenía que ir con Ginny? Porque todo había sido idea de la pelirroja y si las pillaban, Hermione no pensaba ser la única perjudicada por su estúpida idea.

* * *

_Hola! Bueno, este capi es algo más largo que el anterior... no os quejaréis, eh? Al caso, espero que os haya gustado, no tengo mucho que decir respecto a este capítulo, salvo que quizá estamos entrando ya más en materia.. muajajajja!! Pero tranquilidad!! Y eso que ya os he metido por ahí... ese cachito del sueño de Herms.. jeje..._

_Bueno, ya sabéis, me encanta leer todos vuestros comentarios, sois geniales!! Un beso hasta la próxima! (no tardaré... impacientes...)_


	8. Cuando crees que nada puede ir peor

**_Disclaimer_**: Harry Potter no me pertenece, pero esta historia es mía ¬¬.

* * *

_**Capítulo 8 "Cuando crees que nada puede ir peor... lo hace"**_

Hermione llegó a la sala común pero no encontró a Ginny por ninguna parte y se maldijo mentalmente a ella misma y a la pelirroja por semejantes ideas. Si no se daban prisa, Dumbledore vería aquel recuerdo y su vida, y probablemente también la de Snape, estaría acabada.

Esa noche no durmió bien. Se pasó media noche soñando con que era expulsada del colegio por besar a un profesor y por permitir una fiesta ilegal siendo una prefecta... Casi se alegró cuando los rayos del sol empezaron a inundar la habitación y tuvo una excusa para levantarse y dejar de ver su varita rota cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Se levantó y se vistió a toda velocidad, decidida a encontrar a Ginny antes de que bajara al Gran Comedor y la perdiera de vista. Este era un asunto de vida o muerte. Bajó con rapidez las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas, esperando encontrarse con la pelirroja en la sala común, pero no se sorprendió demasiado al no encontrarla; Ginny no era de las que se levantaban pronto.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, subiendo las escaleras, esta vez hasta el rellano del dormitorio de las chicas de sexto. Tocó la puerta y al no obtener ninguna respuesta entró.

Dentro todo estaba oscuro, y los doseles de las camas echados, excepto la de Ginny, cómo no. La castaña se dirigió hasta la cama de su amiga con pasos sigilosos, pensando en despertarla antes de que lo hicieran las demás y poder trazar juntas un plan maestro para rescatar su recuerdo.

—Ginny... —Susurró Hermione, zarandeando suavemente el hombro de la otra chica. Ésta solo gruñó en respuesta. Hermione la movió mas fuerte.—Ginny...

—Hmmm... ¿Qué?—Respondió al fin la pelirroja, con la voz rasposa por el sueño y los ojos aun sin abrir.

—Ginny, tenemos que hablar urgentemente, levántate.—Ante las imperiosas órdenes, la chica que yacía amodorrada en la cama se incorporó, abriendo los ojos y sorprendiéndose bastante poco de encontrar a Hermione en su habitación a esas horas de la mañana. Solo Hermione se levantaba a esas horas.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora? Estaba teniendo un sueño fantástico en el que Harry...

—¡Ahora! Esto es mucho más importante que un estúpido sueño húmedo con Harry.

Ginny la miró incrédula. Hermione había hablado en un susurro rápido, pero a ojos de la pelirroja parecía haberlo gritado a los cuatro vientos. Enrojeció ligeramente.

—Está bien.—Hermione suspiró y se apartó de la cama.

—Vístete, tenemos que hablar... en privado.—La mirada de reojo que Hermione le echó a sus compañeras de cuarto no le pasó desapercibida a Ginny.

Las dos bajaron a la sala común de nuevo una vez que Ginny se hubo vestido a toda prisa. Se sentaron en su sofá favorito, ese que estaba al lado de la chimenea y que en los días fríos de invierno como ese era el más calentito de la sala.

—Bien.—Ginny se sentó al lado de Hermione, mirando la angustia en la cara de su amiga.—Espero que sea importante, porque si no...

—Tenemos que volver a entrar a escondidas en el despacho de Dumbledore.—Ginny abrió sus ojos de la impresión. Era demasiado temprano para comprender cosas como esa a la primera.

—¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loca? —Intentó entender las razones de Hermione, pero no podía.—Si volvemos ahí seguramente nos pillarán y estaremos el resto del curso castigadas ¡o puede que incluso nos expulsen! No, definitivamente no.

—Ginny.—Hermione se armó de paciencia.—¿Tú recogiste de nuevo mi recuerdo del pensadero?—Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron ahora con una horrorizada comprensión, Hermione asintió.—Yo tampoco.

—Mierda... mierda, mierda, mierda...—Ginny empezó a darse con la palma de la mano en la frente, ¿cómo podían haber sido tan descuidadas? Hermione levantó una ceja, siempre tenía razón y lo sabía.

—Tenemos que volver.—Ginny asintió.

—¿Cuándo quieres que lo hagamos?

—Esta noche, después de mi castigo con Snape.

—De acuerdo.

Y sin nada más que decir las dos volvieron a sus cuartos, Hermione a coger un buen libro que la entretuviera hasta la hora de desayunar y Ginny a tratar de recuperar ese estupendo sueño con Harry.

OoO

Esa tarde, después de las clases, Hermione iba a su encuentro con Snape y su castigo más nerviosa que en toda su vida. Le sudaban las manos y estaba todo el rato colocándose el pelo detrás de la oreja en un tic nervioso. Al final se hizo una coleta, harta de pelearse con él.

Snape la miraba por encima de la torrecilla de papeles que estaba corrigiendo. Hermione temblaba de pies a cabeza cada vez que el hombre hacía eso; era incapaz de quitarse de la cabeza el beso y el recuerdo, el recuerdo y ese beso... Y preguntarse si Snape podría leerle la mente sin que ella se diese cuenta. Esperaba que no.

—¿Le ocurre algo, señorita Granger?—Hermione dio un respingo y levantó la cabeza del pergamino, Snape había decidido volver al sistema de escribir frases inútiles.

—N-no, no, profesor...

—Creo que está algo nerviosa, ¿alguna cosa que declarar?—Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no podía creer que Snape estuviera interrogándola.—Espero que no sea algo relacionado con el señor Weasley...

Ahí lo tenía, una excusa perfecta para salir del paso que el mismo Snape le había proporcionado.

—Yo... pues verá, sí tiene un poco que ver con Ron... —Se puso colorada, no estaba acostumbrada a hablar con Snape civilizadamente y menos de cosas como esta.

—Es un desperdicio que una mente brillante como usted se relacione con semejante... zoquete, por decirlo de una manera suave.

Hermione tragó saliva, su mente iba a cien por hora, recordando el beso de Snape cada vez que miraba, de manera accidental, los labios del profesor fruncidos en una mueca. Y luego estaba Ron, el estúpido incurable de Ronald Bilius Weasley... Suspiró imperceptiblemente, esperaba poder olvidarse de él pronto.

—Creo que eso es asunto mío, profesor.—Y ni Hermione misma supo de donde había salido esa voz que parecía la suya expresando algo que ni en sueños se habría atrevido a decirle a Snape. Él la miró con cierto grado de sorpresa.

—Desde luego, señorita Granger.— Él torció la boca en una típica mueca de desprecio.— Es asunto suyo estropear su vida como le plazca.

Después de eso un incómodo silencio se apoderó del despacho. Incluso el sonido de la pluma rasgando el pergamino le parecía excesivamente alto a Hermione. Se relamió el labio una vez mas al recordar el beso de Snape, de manera inconsciente claro, apretando más fuerte la pluma entre sus dedos.

—Si sigue apretando la pluma de esa manera la romperá.—De nuevo la cavernosa voz de Snape interrumpiéndola de manera inesperada.

—Y-yo... lo siento profesor, no puedo concentrarme.—Snape levantó una ceja, Hermione no le miró para nada; no quería recordar el beso mientras le miraba fijamente, sería patético que él se diera cuenta.

—Es una verdadera pena.—Claramente a Snape no se lo parecía en absoluto. Por su tono de voz, Hermione estaba segura de que él se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo.

—¿Profesor?

—¿Sí?—Hermione cogió aire, era una verdadera osadía aquello que estaba a punto de hacer.

—¿Cree que pueda dejarme irme antes solo por hoy?

Snape la miró; craso error. Esos ojos chocolate le miraban implorantes y él, pese a lo que pareciera en realidad, era de los que caían fácilmente ante una mirada así. Trató de luchar contra el impulso de levantarse de su silla y aprisionar esa boca pequeña y húmeda entre sus labios. Tomó una bocanada de aire.

—¿Cree que un castigo es negociable?—Hermione le miró decepcionada. La verdad es que ya se lo esperaba, pero no perdía nada por probar... ¿Verdad?

—Es que tengo un montón de trabajos acumulados de esta semana y... Bueno, pensé que... —Hermione enmudeció. Snape la estaba mirando tan fijamente que se sentía traspasada por ese par de ojos negros, inmensos... Nunca le habían parecido tan bonitos.

—Pesaría demasiado en mi conciencia que usted bajara su ritmo de estudio por... un castigo que usted misma se empeñó en tener... —Hermione frunció el ceño, pero logró silenciarse antes de hundirse hasta el fondo en el fango como siempre hacía cada vez que mantenía algún tipo de conversación con Snape.—Le propongo un trato.

Snape se inclinó sobre el escritorio, juntando sus manos delante de su cara y mirando a Hermione por encima de ellas. La chica le miraba expectante, tratando de adivinar qué retorcido trato le propondría Snape. No sería muy favorecedor para ella, eso seguro.

—Le dejaré marcharse antes, con una condición. —Esa teatralidad de Snape sacaba de quicio a Hermione, ¿no podía decirlo y dejarse de rodeos?— La semana que viene también cumplirá castigo conmigo.

Hermione se sintió igual que si le hubieran echado por encima un balde de agua fría en el momento en que Snape terminó de hablar. Por supuesto que no iba a favorecerla. Claro que no; era el grasiento murciélago de las mazmorras y ella solo una irritante sabelotodo.

—Yo...

—Puede pensárselo un rato si quiere, pero deme una respuesta.—Hermione se mordió el labio, gesto que fue apreciado por Snape, quien pensó que estaba preciosa cuando estaba en apuros.

—Acepto, profesor. —Y Snape sonrió mentalmente, triunfante.

OoO

Cuando Snape la dejó marcharse, bastante antes de la hora, a decir verdad, Hermione prácticamente corrió a la sala común de Gryffindor en busca de Ginny. No podían esperar.

Ahora se estaba arrepintiendo del trato que había hecho con Snape. No le parecía justo una semana completa de castigo por media hora de libertad anticipada. Maldijo su mala suerte entre dientes mientras cruzaba los pasillos a toda prisa. Ahora tenía cosas más importantes qué hacer que estar pensando en que ese año estaba batiendo el record del colegio en materia de castigos.

Cuando llegó a la sala común se encontró con un panorama un tanto peculiar. Se había formado un corro de curiosos alrededor una parejita que parecía estar discutiendo a gritos. Se acercó a poner orden, después de todo era la prefecta de la casa.

—¿Pero qué...?

Los que estaban en medio del círculo de curiosos, más rojos que tomates, discutiendo a grito pelado no eran otros que Harry y Ginny. Harry agitaba los brazos furioso mientras Ginny gritaba con fuerza improperios inentendibles que seguramente le habrían costado a Gryffindor varias decenas de puntos en presencia de algún profesor.

Hermione levantó en alto su varita, echando un torrente de chispas rojas, llamando la atención de todos, incluidos Harry y Ginny.

—¿Qué significa esto? —Inquirió, mirando a una y después al otro. Ninguno de los dos parecía tener intención de decir nada.—Está bien, no me dejáis más opciones; 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por pelearse en la sala común.

—¿Qué? —Protestó Harry.—Pero Hermione ¡no nos estábamos peleando!

—Es cierto.—Corroboró Ginny.—Solo le dejaba claro a Potter-soy-el-salvador-del-mundo lo idiota que es.

—Vale, ya está bien.—Hermione se acercó a Ginny y cogió su mano para arrastrarla hasta las escaleras de los dormitorios.—Todo el mundo que vuelva a sus asuntos, aquí no hay nada que ver.

Y se llevó a Ginny hasta el dormitorio de las chicas de séptimo.

Al entrar en la habitación Ginny parecía mucho más calmada que unos minutos atrás. No podía decirse lo mismo de Hermione, que caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación sin saber muy bien qué decir. Al cabo se volvió de cara a la pelirroja con las mejillas encendidas de la exasperación.

—¡Ginny!—La prefecta se llevó las manos a la cabeza.—¡Se suponía que tenías todo bajo control!

—¡Y lo tenía!—Trató de defenderse Ginny.—Hasta que el señor Harry Nunca-tendré-las-cosas-claras Potter decidió joderme la noche.

—¡Pero nosotras teníamos un plan! ¿Lo recuerdas?—La pelirroja se llevó una mano a la frente ante las palabras de Hermione; lo había olvidado por completo.

—Mierda... De verdad que lo siento, Hermione... —La aludida le echó una mirada peligrosa que no tardó en suavizarse en un gesto de resignación.

—Está bien, no importa. Pero tenemos que ir ahora mismo al despacho de Dumbledore, Ginny... ¡Podrían expulsarme por algo como eso! Y entonces mis padres me matarían.—Ginny suspiró, pero Hermione se volvió hacia ella.—Y no te creas que te has librado, tenemos una conversación pendiente.

—Está bien... —Contestó la pelirroja, resignada.

Las dos salieron de la habitación de Hermione y cruzaron la abarrotada sala común en un suspiro, pensando claramente lo que tenían que hacer. Aunque no tenían un plan definido, la cosa era simple; una de las dos entraría en el despacho y recogería el recuerdo mientras la otra vigilaba. Simple, rápido y eficaz... O al menos eso esperaban.

—Tú quédate aquí y silba si alguien viene.—Le dijo Hermione a Ginny antes de decir la contraseña del despacho del director y subir las escaleras móviles de dos en dos.

Tocó la puerta, rezando con todas sus fuerzas para que Dumbledore no estuviera en el despacho. Esperó uno momentos hasta asegurarse de que no había nadie dentro y abrió la puerta con la misma facilidad que la vez anterior. El despacho estaba iluminado tan solo por la luz tenue de una vela que flotaba encima del escritorio de Dumbledore, abarrotado de cachivaches.

Hermione recorrió la habitación con la mirada, buscando ese resplandor azulado que debía tener el pensadero. Al fin lo halló, metido dentro de una vitrina de cristal que tenía la puertecilla ligeramente entreabierta. Se apresuró a sacarlo y colocarlo en el suelo, no tenía tiempo que perder.

Con movimientos suaves y circulares de su varita, recolectó la hebra concreta que era su recuerdo de entre las demás volutas de humo y lo levantó en el aire. ¿Podría volver a meterselo en la cabeza? Hermione lo dudaba, siendo que recordaba perfectamente lo sucedido sin necesidad de tener ese recuerdo en la cabeza. Suspiró y sacó una botellita de cristal igual a las que usaban en clases de pociones para dejar la muestra de poción en la mesa del profesor y metió en ella el recuerdo.

De pronto la puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe y Hermione solo atinó a terminar de guardar la botellita en un bolsillo interior de su túnica antes de quedarse paralizada ante los ojos fríos e inexpresivos de quien le apuntaba con la varita; Snape.

—¿Qué está haciendo en el despacho del director sin permiso, señorita Granger?—Hermione se estremeció ante la mirada del hombre. Si no la expulsaban, seguramente significaría infinitos días de castigo y un millón de puntos perdidos. Empezó a temblar, Snape seguía apuntándola con la varita.—¡Conteste!

* * *

_Hola! Siento el pequeño retraso (ni que me hubiera retrasado tampoco tanto, vaya) pero tengo los examenes a las puertas, (supongo que como muchas de vosotras) y no tengo tiempo suficiente para desaviar con el fic, lo siento de verdad... Para compensaros este capi es un poco mas largo que los demas... y igualmente os digo que espero que el capi siguiente esté para la semana que viene, pero no lo garantizo._

_También siento haberos dejado así el capi (muajajja risa malvada) pero tenía que engancharos de alguna manera ¿no? (no me matéis, prometo que lo que viene es bueno)_

_Bueno, muchos besos, y dadle a Go para tirarme tomates jeje. Las respuestas a los reviews del capi anterior en mi profile. _

_Chau!_


	9. Esa noche

_**Disclaimer**__: Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen... ¬¬ si así fuera la historia sería de otra manera._

* * *

_**Capítulo 9 "Esa noche"**_

—Yo... Yo... Estaba esperando a que llegara el director para hablarle de un asunto importante... —Y esa era la mayor mentira que Hermione Granger había dicho nunca, pero su vida dependía de ella.

—¿De verdad?—Snape no daba muestras de creérselo en lo más mínimo.—¿Y con qué derecho husmea en el pensadero del director?

—Yo... Vi algo que brillaba y... solo quería saber qué era, señor.—Hermione no podía parar de temblar, la mirada de Snape brillaba de una manera extraña, parecía feliz de verla en aquel aprieto.

—Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por andar metiendo la nariz donde no la llaman, Granger.

—¿Cincuenta? ¡Pero profesor, yo solo...!

—Y serán cincuenta más como no cierre esa gran bocaza que tiene.—Hermione obedeció y clavó la mirada en el suelo, pensando en porqué Ginny no le había avisado de que venía Snape.—Venga conmigo a mi despacho, ¡ahora!

Hermione se levantó y siguió a Snape por las escaleras de caracol sin oponer resistencia, no tenía escapatoria. Al salir al pasillo miró en ambas direcciones en busca de la cabellera roja de Ginny, pero sin ningún resultado. La voz de Snape la sobresaltó.

—No se moleste en buscar a su amiga. La señorita Weasley ahora mismo se encuentra en el despacho de Filch negociando su castigo. —En la cara de Snape apareció una sonrisa socarrona.—Si me lo pregunta, creo que usted ha tenido más suerte que ella. No sé porqué, Granger, pero este año me está decepcionando...

El camino hasta el despacho del hombre nunca le había parecido a Hermione tan largo e incómodo. Caminaba al lado de Snape, tratando de seguir el ritmo que sus enormes zancadas marcaban, mirando al suelo para no notar el imponente porte del hombre que andaba a su lado.

No sabía lo que le pasaba, no podía quitarse de la cabeza el recuerdo de ese beso con el profesor que mas terror inspiraba en el colegio. Y no podía dejar de pensarlo por que lo recordaba maravilloso. Era increíble, inverosímil, se estaba volviendo loca... Por que a ella le gustaba Ron, aquel chico pelirrojo que nunca se enteraría de que ella existía... Y no el señor de las mazmorras.

Snape se detuvo frente a la puerta de su despacho, abierta, cediéndole el paso a Hermione. Una vez dentro, Hermione se sentó delante del escritorio, mientras él se sentaba detrás. La chica tembló, si ya había perdido cincuenta puntos, no quería ni pensar qué castigo le esperaría.

—Espero que por lo menos sea consciente de en qué situación se encuentra, señorita Granger.—Comenzó Snape, mirando como Hermione temblaba de arriba a bajo de miedo. Extrañamente, esa vez no se sintió bien viéndola temblar por su culpa.

—Sí, señor.

—Tranquilícese, Granger.—Hermione estaba al borde de las lágrimas y él lo sabía, pero no podía hacer nada más que permanecer ahí sentado, haciéndola sufrir más aún, porque eso era lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer.

—Lo-lo siento... —Murmuró ella, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para reprimir esas lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Temblaba sin control y empezaba a pensar que su vida iba a acabarse de un momento a otro. La iban a expulsar, seguro.

—Señorita Granger, necesito que se tranquilice para poder hablar como personas adultas... —Pero Snape tuvo que interrumpir su discurso al escuchar los claros sollozos que Hermione trataba de reprimir. No se sintió bien en absoluto.

Poco a poco se levantó de la silla que estaba detrás del escritorio, sin saber qué mas hacer, y se acercó a Hermione. No quería verla llorar, no le gustaba verla tan débil, indefensa y sin una respuesta. Esa no era la Hermione Granger que le volvía loco.

Y la abrazó, encerrando a la chica con sus cálidos brazos, sintiendo como ella hundía su cabeza entre los pliegues de su túnica y la mojaba de lágrimas. Instintivamente acarició su cabello, sintiéndolo suave, y deseó no dejar de tocarlo nunca. No sabía muy bien porqué lo había hecho, sabía que después se arrepentiría, pero era la única manera que tenía de escucharla llorar sin sentirse una completa mierda.

Porque ella aún seguía derramando lágrimas por su culpa.

Cuando dejó de temblar él la separó un poco y la miró. Tenía que haberse separado de ella en ese instante, no tenía que haberla mirado a los ojos ni haber acariciado su mejilla con su dedo para secar sus lágrimas... Y mucho menos debió besar su frente cuando ella le seguía mirando con esos ojos llorosos.

Pero ya no tenía remedio.

—¿Se encuentra mejor?—Inquirió él, sorprendiendo gratamente a la chica que aun permanecía en sus brazos. Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que permanecía aferrando con sus puños la túnica de Snape la soltó como si quemara.

—S-sí, gracias, señor...

Snape rodeó de nuevo su escritorio y volvió a sentarse en su silla. Suspiró sonoramente. Hermione había desviado su vista de nuevo hacia el suelo. Snape decidió que había sido demasiado blando, se había puesto en evidencia delante de ella, pero... Ya no podía hacer nada.

—Y ahora dígame porqué estaba en el despacho del director a esas horas de la noche.—Hermione se encogió un poco mas en su silla, con los ojos concentrados en sus propias manos.

—Yo... —Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos profundos de Snape mirándola detenidamente, sin reproche. Sintió algo cálido en el pecho al saber que él no iba a regañarla. Al menos no como había hecho hasta ahora.— Necesitaba... Tenía que...

—No se ande por las ramas, señorita Granger, no tengo toda la noche para escuchar su historia.—El tono de voz era severo pero los ojos del hombre decían otra cosa.

—Tenía que recoger algo que me olvidé en el despacho del director y... Bueno, se suponía que Ginny tenía que advertirme si venía alguien...

Hermione se sorprendió a sí misma siendo tan sincera con el profesor que la había hecho llorar. Era estúpido como le había confesado tan fácilmente su secreto. A Snape no le costaría nada atar cabos, la había visto con el pensadero de Dumbledore en las manos.

—Ya veo... Y, si no me equivoco, aquello que había olvidado era un recuerdo ¿no es así? —Hermione asintió, mirando de nuevo a su regazo, ignorando la penetrante mirada de Snape.— Démelo.

Y Hermione, dócilmente, sacó del bolsillo interior de su túnica el diminuto vial que contenía su recuerdo de la noche de Navidad. Snape lo cogió y lo sostuvo ante sus ojos, con la duda y la curiosidad de saber qué contenía. Hermione tembló al imaginar que Snape viera ese recuerdo.

— Tendrá otra semana de castigo conmigo, ahora váyase.—Gruñó él.

Y Hermione se levantó tan lentamente que parecía hechizada. Inclinó la cabeza y desapareció de la habitación con la sensación de estar bajo los efectos de algún tipo de hechizo. Si el profesor Snape hubiera seguido exigiéndole cosas, ella se las habría dado, de eso no le cabía ninguna duda.

Aun en la silla de su escritorio, Snape examinó mas de cerca la pequeña botellita de cristal. ¿Qué recuerdo podría ser tan importante para Hermione, no, la señorita Granger como para arriesgarse a entrar sin permiso en el despacho del director? La curiosidad de saber de qué se trataba le estaba carcomiendo por dentro, pero por otro lado tenía una ligera idea de lo que podía ser... Y esa idea no le desagradaba del todo.

Si ese recuerdo era lo que él pensaba que era... Entonces Hermione había visto el beso, lo había recordado y... Sacudió la cabeza, ella no tenía porqué haber recordado nada de eso. En todo caso, ahora era un recuerdo confiscado, siempre podía comprobar sus temores o desmentirlos.

Salió de su despacho, cuidando de dejar un espacio de tiempo suficientemente grande como para que a Hermione le hubiera dado tiempo a volver a la Torre de Gryffindor, y se dirigió de nuevo al despacho del director.

Esta vez Albus se encontraba cómodamente sentado detrás de su escritorio, mirándole con esos ojos risueños que parecían ver todo lo que ocurría en el castillo.

—Veo que has encontrado al intruso, Severus.—Él asintió, abriendo directamente la vitrina en la que estaba guardado el pensadero.

—Se trataba de un alumno, Albus.—Albus le miró de manera significativa.

— Y... ¿Me lo vas a contar o vamos a estar aquí toda la noche? —Dumbledore sonrió, y Severus solo gruñó en respuesta, echando el contenido del recuerdo dentro del pensadero.

—Era Hermione Granger.— Y las cejas de Albus se levanaron tanto que casi desaparecieron entre su canoso cabello.

Dicho esto, Snape sumergió la cabeza en el recuerdo, quedándose de piedra cuando todos sus temores fueron confirmados al verse a sí mismo conduciendo a Hermione -la señorita Granger, Severus- hasta su despacho en las mazmorras. Salió del pensadero sin ver el final, lo conocía perfectamente y sería demasiado molesto verlo de nuevo y saber que nunca más pasaría. Ella era una alumna; la mejor alumna del colegio. Él solo era un profesor viejo. No, era imposible siquiera pensarlo.

**OoO**

Hermione volvió a la Torre de Gryffindor como aletargada. Arrastraba los pies, igual que si cargara tras de sí un enorme peso. Snape la había descubierto, le había confiscado el recuerdo y lo vería y entonces... Entonces su vida se habrá acabado. Porque Severus Snape no es de los que dejan pasar de largo estas cosas así sin mas, no, como mínimo la tomaría con ella lo que quedaba de curso.

Suspiró sonoramente y le dio la contraseña a la Dama Gorda. Pensaba en Ginny mientras atravesaba el retrato, ¿qué habría sido de ella? Pero no había terminado de pensarlo cuando una sombra surgida de uno de los sillones de la Sala Común se acercó hasta ella. Los últimos fulgores del moribundo fuego se reflejaban en sus rojizos cabellos.

—¡Hermione! Lo siento, no me dio tiempo a avisarte, de pronto apareció Snape y con él venía Filch y... —Hermione le hizo un gesto a Ginny para que parase de hablar, la estaba volviendo loca.

—Tranquila... Pudo haber sido peor...

—¿No te han expulsado, no? —Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No, solo he ganado _otra_ semana mas de castigo con Snape y cincuenta puntos menos para nuestra casa... Cuando se enteren Harry y Ron me van a matar...

—Y... ¿Quién dice que tienen que enterarse de que fuiste tú? —Ginny tenía en la cara esa sonrisa pícara que tanto miedo le daba a Hermione.—Sabes que los de primer año suelen romperle tanto los nervios a Snape que les quita puntos hasta por respirar.

—Ginny no se si... Oye espera, ¿y a ti que tal te ha ido con Filch? Por lo que puedo ver sigues viva y no te faltan los pulgares...

—Ah... si, bueno...—Ginny puso mala cara.— Se supone que tengo que estar toda la semana que viene limpiando la lechucería... _puajjj _

—Ughh... Qué mala suerte... —Se solidarizó Hermione, dándole a Ginny una palmadita en el hombro.

—Pero también podría haber sido peor... —Ginny miró significativamente a Hermione.—También podría haberme pillado Snape y ahora...

—¡No lo digas! No quiero escuchar nada más al respecto de ese... ese... Snape.

—Vaya, vaya... De lo que una se entera haciendo el tonto... —Ahora las dos cejas de Ginny estaban alzadas.— Por lo visto no te desagradó tanto el beso ¿No? ¿Qué mas a pasado que yo deba saber?

—¡No digas tonterías, Ginny!

—¡Vamos, Hermione! —Dijo la pelirroja, exasperada.—Si ni siquiera has sido capaz de insultarle después de que te haya añadido una semana más de castigo y te haya quitado cincuenta puntos...

—¿Qué ha pasado esta noche con Harry? —No, Hermione no era nada sutil para cambiar de tema, pero Ginny entendió perfectamente que no tenía caso seguir removiendo el asunto. Sabía que si Hermione necesitaba hablar con alguien recurriría a ella, cuando estuviera lista, claro.

—Eh... ¡Qué manera de cambiar de tema!—Hermione la ignoró.— Es un idiota, comprobado.

—Detalles.—Demandó Hermione, cruzándose de brazos.

—Después del entrenamiento de Quidditch... A ver, acabábamos de salir de los vestuarios y se ofreció para acompañarme de vuelta al castillo. Ibamos andando cuando de pronto me cogió la mano, yo no me solté, pensé que se había arrepentido de lo de la noche de Navidad, pero...

—¿Pero?—Ginny había interrumpido su monólogo por más tiempo del que Hermione podía soportar sin decir una palabra. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, Hermione le acarició el brazo de arriba abajo para tranquilizarla y animarla a seguir.

—Él... Bueno, estaba tan cerca que... Me ayudó a cruzar el retrato y cuando entramos en la sala común yo... Le besé.—Hermione murmuró un débil "_Oh, no_"— Y él me correspondió... Al principio. Luego me apartó de un empujón y empezamos a discutir... Bueno, el resto ya lo sabes.

Hermione asintió, no sabía qué decirle a su amiga, aunque tampoco tenía la sensación de que tuviera nada que decir. Simplemente dejó que Ginny se abrazara a ella y se desahogara un poco antes de subir cada una a su habitación e intentar descansar lo máximo posible para el día siguiente.

* * *

_Lo primero, tenéis que perdonarme por el enorme retraso que he tenido esta vez con la publicación, la excusa son los exámenes y problemas personales varios (incluida la operación de mi madre) por lo que llevo un tiempo sin escribir nada. Me ha costado mucho este capi y nunca pensé que diría algo como eso en este fic... pero así es. Debo avisaros dos cosas: la primera es que no pienso dejar tirado este fic pase lo que pase. Y la otra cosa es que no se cuando actualizaré el siguiente capi, aun tengo problemillas pero bueno... espero no tardar tanto como esta vez, ¡¡mandane ánimos!!  
Y nada más, solo deciros que sois personas estupendas todas aquellas que me dejáis reviews y que me gustaría conocer a todos aquellos que, anónimos, me leen en silencio. Gracias! Nos veremos pronto... espero!_

_Besos, Neran_


	10. Y me enamoro de ti

_**Disclaimer**__**:** Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen... ¬¬ si así fuera la historia sería de otra manera._

_**Capítulo 10 "... Y me enamoro de ti"**_

Hermione ya contaba con dos semanas más de castigo en su haber, incluyendo la que ya había cumplido, eso ascendía a un total de tres semanas de castigo y dos días. Suspiró sonoramente mientras hacía mentalmente estos cálculos. Apenas quedaban tres meses para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. y ya había batido el record de castigos del colegio.

Lo sabía; lo había mirado en los archivos de Hogwarts. Solo había habido en la historia del colegio dos personas con un castigo tan duradero como el suyo: los gemelos Weasley. Y el de ellos tan solo había durado tres semanas.

Volvió a suspirar y cerró el libro que estaba leyendo tan sonoramente que Madame Pince la miró con mala cara. Sí, estaba en la biblioteca, como siempre que quería estar sola sumergida en algún libro de estudio. Ahora que lo pensaba, era un buen método para estar sola.

El día anterior había sido catastrófico, era verdad, pero con la luz del día parecía que no había sido para tanto. Si Hermione lo pensaba fríamente, ella, Harry y Ron habían hecho cosas mucho peores que colarse en el despacho del director... Aunque dudaba que nada de lo que habían hecho fuera peor que el hecho de haber besado a un profesor... ¡A Snape!

Y sin embargo, ya no le parecía tan terrible el hecho de haberle besado. Ahora que podía recordarlo con claridad... Le había gustado. Mucho. Se sonrojó ante el mero pensamiento de que hubiera disfrutado de un beso robado a su profesor de Pociones. ¿Qué pensaría él? A estas alturas estaba convencida de que Snape había visto su recuerdo, pero aun no había ocurrido nada malo...

—Señorita Granger.

Aun...

—¿Sí, profesor?—Respondió Hermione, levantando la vista del libro y enfrentando los ojos negros de Snape.

—Venga conmigo a mi despacho.—Hermione asintió, se puso de pié y recogió las pocas cosas que tenía desperdigadas por la mesa. Últimamente iba demasiado al despacho de Snape. Y eso le causaba una sensación de doble filo; por un lado le sudaban las manos de recordar que _ahí_ era donde había ocurrido el beso y por otra parte se reprochaba a sí misma esos pensamientos tan poco propios de ella.

Cuando llegaron al despacho de Snape este se sentó detrás del escritorio y le indicó a Hermione que se sentara en su sitio. Hermione pensó que Snape parecía más serio de lo habitual. Algo le perturbaba y seguramente tenía que ver con ella. Sonrió internamente al pensar que podía poner nervioso al maestro de Pociones.

—Señorita Granger... Me gustaría discutir con usted... —Hermione enarcó una ceja, divertida por los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo Snape por sonar normal, pero no mostrándolo por miedo a más días de castigo.—El... Bueno, los acontecimientos de la noche de Navidad...

Justo lo que Hermione se temía; Snape quería hablarle del beso.

—Si quiere yo... Puedo... Puedo _Obliviarla_ para que no recuerde lo sucedido y nada de este asunto repercuta en su vida personal ni en sus estudios...—Hermione ahora frunció el ceño; ella no quería olvidarse del beso.

—¿Tan horrible fue, profesor?—Inquirió un poco triste. Snape la miró sorprendido gratamente.

—No... quiero decir... —Se dio cuenta de que había respondido demasiado rápido muy tarde. Si no tuviera el control que le habían dado tantos años como espía ahora mismo estaría ruborizándose como un adolescente.—Yo solo...

—Entonces... ¿Qué le pareció?—Hermione se sorprendió a sí misma por su atrevimiento, después de todo el Sombrero Seleccionador la había puesto en Gryffindor. Snape pareció pensar lo mismo.

—No creo que... —Snape la miró un poco exasperado.—Eso no importa...

—¡A mi me importa!—Y Hermione no supo como ni porqué se había levantado de la silla y estaba de pie, casi gritándole a un sorprendido Snape.—Yo... lo siento, señor.

Snape carraspeó sonoramente y desvió la mirada hacia otro punto de la habitación que no fuera Hermione.

—No fue para nada horrible, si le interesa saberlo, señorita Granger.—Dijo por fin Snape, en un tono de voz mucho más bajo y suave de lo acostumbrado que a Hermione le encantó. Se imaginó a Snape con esa misma voz susurrándole en el oído y sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse de rojo.

—No quiero que me haga olvidarlo, profesor.—Dijo Hermione tan tímidamente que a Snape le pareció adorable.

—Si es su deseo... No lo haré.—Hermione se atrevió a mirarle de nuevo y el hombre casi parecía estar sonriendo. _Casi_.—En ese caso... puede marcharse ya Granger.

Y Hermione salió del despacho con una sensación extraña en el pecho y en la punta de los dedos. Se estaba _enamorando_ de Snape. Lo sabía, podía sentirlo en cada latido apresurado de su corazón cuando pensaba que esa misma tarde tendría que volver a estar a solas con él por el castigo. Lo sabía, pero eso no quería decir que lo entendiera.

**OoO**

—Hola Ginny—Saludó Hermione a la chica que se acababa de sentar a la mesa de Gryffindor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no le pasaba desapercibida a nadie. Ni siquiera a Harry.

—¡Hola!—Respondió alegre. Luna Lovegood seguramente habría dicho de ella que se había tragado una bandada Tinkerwills de la felicidad.

—Vaya, parece que alguien ha tenido un buen día...—Le susurró Hermione al ver como la pelirroja desviaba la mirada hacia otro punto del Gran Comedor y guiñaba un ojo.— Y dime ¿Quién es el afortunado?

—¡Shhh! ¡No tan alto!—La regañó Ginny, mirando a todas direcciones para comprobar que nadie más se había enterado del comentario de Hermione.

—¿Así que realmente es eso?—Preguntó Hermione levantando una ceja y satisfecha de sí misma.—¿Y bien?

—No te lo puedo decir... —Hermione la miró con mala cara.—Al menos aquí.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha, olvidándose por un momento de la pesada mirada que sentía sobre su nuca y su dueño. Aun tenía en mente lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Hablando de la noche anterior...

—Oye, Ginny, ¿no tenías castigo con Filch? —La pelirroja la miró horrorizada y le hizo un gesto para que dejara el tema. Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que Ginny estaba muy misteriosa últimamente.

—No quiero hablar de eso... —Y la repentina alegría de Ginny pareció resentirse un poco, pero solo durante unos pocos segundos, después esa sonrisa reapareció en su rostro.—Creo que tenemos que hablar, Hermione.

—Ya lo creo que tenemos que hablar.—Hermione rodó los ojos y se levantó de la mesa, arrastrando con ella a la pelirroja.

Se encerraron en una de las muchas aulas que a esas horas estaban vacías y, tras poner los pertinentes hechizos anti-espías, Hermione se encaró con Ginny que estaba tan alegre que parecía que daba pequeños saltitos al moverse.

—Ahora, desembucha.—Ordenó Hermione con tono de broma. A Ginny se le iluminaron los ojos y se agarró con fuerza a las manos de Hermione.

—¡Es genial, Hermione! De verdad, no te puedes hacer ni idea de lo que...

—¿Qué es lo que es tan genial, Ginny?—Hermione, por una vez en su vida en lo referente a Ginny, estaba confusa.

—¡Blaise!

—¿Qué le pasa? —Hermione cada vez entendía menos de la conversación que estaban teniendo.

—¡Estoy saliendo con Blaise, Hermione! —Casi gritó la pelirroja, exasperada de la lentitud mental de Hermione. Los ojos de la chica de pelo castaño se abrieron como platos.

—¿Cómo? Pero... Pero... ¡Es Blaise, Ginny! ¡Blaise!—Ginny rodó los ojos.

—Sí, Hermione, ya sé de quién estamos hablando... ¡Pero no es como crees! En realidad él odia todo ese rollo de los sangre pura... —La voz de Ginny era tan aguda que estaba a punto de convertirse en un gritito histérico. Hermione torció el gesto, no le gustaba Blaise... Siempre le había parecido un perrito faldero de Draco Malfoy, un perrito faldero cualquiera. Aunque bien mirado ella no podía abrir la boca cuando acababa de darse cuenta de que se estaba enamorando de Snape... Teniendo en cuenta lo que hablar de Snape implicaba.

—Me... —Vaciló, acordándose del ceño fruncido y los ojos negros del profesor de Pociones clavados en ella mientras le besaba en la oscuridad de su despacho.—Me parece genial, Ginny, de verdad.—Incluso logró sonreír. Ginny enarcó una ceja con sospecha.

—¿Y a ti qué mosca te ha picado? —Hermiome intentó la táctica de encogerse de hombros, eso siempre solía funcionar.— No esperaba... Bueno, no esperaba que te lo tomaras tan bien...

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que me pusiera a gritarte hasta ponerme colorada y quedarme afónica? Creo que me has confundido con Ron.— Y ahora la sonrisa cómplice de Hermione era de verdad.

—Aun así... —Ginny seguía mirándola suspicaz, intentando averiguar los motivos de esa actitud de Hermione.— ¿No seguirás pensando en el beso con _tu ya sabes quien_, verdad?

—¡Ginny no lo digas así! —Exclamó Hermione antes de ir a comprobar que los hechizos anti-espías seguían en su sitio.

—¿Y porqué no? Prefieres que diga que no puedes dejar de pensar en ese beso tan apasionado que te diste con S... —La mano de Hermione se apresuró a cubrir la boca de la pelirroja, que ahora reía a carcajadas.

—No se si es peor que digas eso o que parezca que tengo algo que ver con Lord Voldemort.—Hermione sonrió, la cara de Ginny se había puesto en un instante tan blanca como el papel al escuchar el nombre.—¿Ves? Con la boca cerrada estás mas guapa...

—Entonces... ¿De verdad estás tan preocupada por eso? —Volvió a decir Ginny, esta vez seriamente. Hermione dejó salir un suspiro entre sus labios antes de contestar.

—Si te digo la verdad... Sí, Ginny... Me estoy empezando a preocupar. —La pelirroja enarcó una ceja, realmente Hermione parecía carcomida por la preocupación.—Me... He pensado que... ¡Bah, déjalo!

Hermione avanzó hacia la puerta, dispuesta a acudir a la última clase del día y después prepararse física y mentalmente para el castigo con Snape, pero Ginny la detuvo cogiéndola por el brazo. Los ojos castaños de Hermione se encontraron con los azules de Ginny. El ceño de la chica Weasley estaba fruncido.

—Estás... Te estás enamorando de él... —Ginny parecía no poder creerse sus propias palabras. Delante de ella Hermione bajó la mirada a las losas de piedra del suelo, no siendo capaz de negar las asombradas palabras de su amiga.— Pero... Hermione, es Snape... ¡Snape, el mortífago!

La mirada perturbada de Hermione volvió a cruzarse con la de Ginny. Ahora la preocupación surcaba las facciones de la pelirroja al mirar y comprender la magnitud de lo que pasaba con su amiga.

—Sí, Ginny, estamos hablando de la misma persona.

Y Ginny soltó el brazo de Hermione, dejando que la chica abriera la puerta y se perdiera de su vista, confundida entre los grupitos de estudiantes que acudían a sus clases. Ginny se quedó ahí plantada, igual que una de las muchas estatuas que adornaban los pasillos del colegio, tratando de digerir esa revelación.

Comparado con lo de Hermione lo suyo no era nada.

Salió del aula vacía y se encaminó a su clase. No tenía sentido darle más vueltas a lo que no lo tenía. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo se preguntó en qué momento sus vidas se habían complicado de esa manera.

* * *

Hola a todos! Lo primero es disculparme por el enorme retraso de la historia... como algunos sabréis he tenido unos problemas personales... digamos... preocupantes, y no he podido continuar con la historia hasta ahora... espero que me perdonéis.

También deciros que he perdido un poco el hilo con esta historia, así que las actualizaciones no sean tan seguidas como antes de esta enorme pausa... tal vez una al mes o algo así, depende.

Y un agradecimiento enorme para todos los que me habéis mostrado vuestro apoyo con vuestros comentarios, miles de gracias! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, ^^ pronto volveré con mas! Lo prometo!

Un saludo

Neran


	11. Por favor ignórame

_**Disclaimer**__**:** Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen... ¬¬ si así fuera la historia sería de otra manera._

* * *

_**Capítulo 11 "Por favor... ¡Ignórame!"**_

Levantó la mirada y ahí estaba él de nuevo; ignorándola por completo. Frunció el ceño, no sabía qué le molestaba más, esa actitud indiferente o que Snape se pasara el día mirándola cuando creía que ella no se daba cuenta. Definitivamente no entendía para nada a los hombres...

Mas bien, no entendía para nada a los hombres de cuarenta años, con casi seguros traumas infantiles y obsesión por las pociones y las artes oscuras llamados Severus Snape. En casi dos de las tres semanas de castigo que había tenido con Snape, este se había limitado a fingir que ella no era más que parte del mobiliario del aula. Bufó, sin poder esconder por más tiempo su frustración.

—¿Algún problema, señorita Granger? —Retumbó la voz de Snape en el aula vacía de alumnos con las paredes repletas de tarros coloridos.

—Ninguno, profesor.—Intentó sonar indiferente, fría como un témpano de hielo, pero sentía arder su cara como si se hubiera quemado por tomar demasiado el sol.

—Eso espero, quiero que termine de hacer lo que le he mandado hoy, mañana tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.

Para sus adentros y sin levantar ni un instante la mirada hacia el hombre, Hermione se preguntó qué podría ser más importante para Snape que limpiar calderos a mano, destripar culebras, separar ingredientes de pociones por fecha de caducidad, tamaño, tipo y aplicaciones mientras él leía tranquilamente tras el escritorio de roble.

Definitivamente Snape tenía una idea muy bizarra de lo que eran cosas importantes. Por ejemplo, en ese preciso momento, para Hermione era mucho más importante meterse entre pecho y espalda las siete lecciones de Aritmancia que aun le quedaban por estudiar para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. Y no estar ahí, dentro de aquella mazmorra con el aire enrarecido por las pociones y un sutil y desquiciante aroma que pertenecía a su profesor molestándola sin cesar.

No, no podría soportar la tortura durante mucho más tiempo.

Cuando terminó de echar el último ingrediente en el caldero sonrió satisfecha, secando la ligera humedad de su frente con su antebrazo. Snape no se perdió detalle de cada gesto, pero ella estaba tan concentrada en pensar que por fin podría relajarse que no prestó demasiada atención.

—Ya está listo, profesor.— Con un movimiento de su varita el fuego bajo el caldero se apagó. Miró en dirección a Snape, quien ni siquiera parecía haber levantado los ojos de los pergaminos que había ante ellos.

—Está bien, Granger, déjelo todo como está.—Hermione recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a salir, pero de nuevo la voz de Snape la interrumpió.—Espere un momento, no creo recordar haberle dado permiso para marcharse.

Resignada, volvió sobre sus pasos, camino a la mesa donde el profesor seguía enfrascado en su lectura. Un vistazo rápido le hizo constatar que se trataba de redacciones de alumnos, probablemente de segundo curso.

—Déjeme decirle algo, Granger.—Hermione asintió, estremeciéndose cuando los ojos negros de Snape se posaron inquisidores sobre ella. En ese momento hubiera echado a correr lejos, muy lejos y sin mirar atrás.—Usted parece una de los pocos alumnos de este colegio que no es una completa inútil. No se los motivos que le llevarían a hacer una cosa como la que hizo aquella noche, pero por su propio bien espero que no vuelva a repetirse.—Los ojos de él brillaron con una luz extraña y Hermione se preguntó con curiosidad qué significaba todo aquello.—Es algo que podría afectar de manera muy negativa no solo a su expediente académico, sino también a su vida profesional... Confío en que una persona como usted pueda entender esto.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza porque no podía despegar los labios para contestar. Durante todo el discurso de Snape sus ojos castaños habían ido vagando desde su mirada negra y penetrante hasta llegar a sus finos labios que se movían, diciéndole algo que ya no escuchaba, y que le incitaban a volver a probarlos de nuevo.

—Puede irse.—Y ante la orden prácticamente salió huyendo de ese aula de Pociones.

Durante su trayecto a la Sala Común de Griffindor, sus pensamientos comenzaron a girar cada vez a mayor velocidad dentro de su cabeza. ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer un castigo tan cruel como aquel? No solo se había enamorado de la última persona del mundo de quien lo hubiera creído posible sino que, para colmo, este no le hacía el más mínimo caso. Y todavía más frustrante era el hecho de que se trataba de su profesor de Pociones.

Suspiró. Por lo menos sabía que Ginny había tenido más suerte que ella... O al menos eso pensaba; seguía sin gustarle Blaise, tenía una manera bastante extraña de demostrar lo que la pelirroja le importaba.

Llegó hasta el cuadro de la Dama Gorda y soltó la contraseña sin pararse a pensar demasiado. Necesitaba dormir... Y dejar de pensar. Desde el día de Navidad las cosas parecían haberse ido complicando cada vez más y mas.

—Menuda cara, Hermione... ¿Quién se ha muerto? —Escuchó la masculina voz que provenía de la primera mesa repleta de pergaminos. Ni siquiera levantó la mirada para ver la sonrisa tímida en la cara de Ron.

—Solo mi sentido común...

Estuvo completamente segura de que Ron no comprendió sus palabras, casi podía imaginar esa expresión bobalicona en su rostro cuando no entendía una pregunta en clase irse formando poco a poco mientras la miraba sin comprenderla. Le hacía tanta gracia Ron.

Cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación recapacitó mejor sobre lo que acababa de pensar, no es que le hiciera gracia, sino que Ron la había desilusionado. Demasiado. Aun tenía fresco en su memoria aquel recuerdo alcoholizado de Ron pegado a Lavender como si fueran las ventosas de un pulpo.

Y aunque ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo, sentía que ese incidente había sido la primera piedra del camino de grava donde ahora estaba metida.

Miró el reloj de la pared, en realidad no era tan tarde, pero ella estaba tan cansada como si llevara varios días sin dormir. Nunca reconocería ante nadie que en parte así era. Decidió que no le importaba lo que los demás pudieran pensar de su nula vida social; ese día se iría a dormir pronto. Es más, lo haría en ese preciso momento.

Se levantó y se quitó el uniforme del colegio para ponerse el pijama, cepilló su pelo indomable con desgana, dándose cuenta de que, como incontables veces antes, era misión imposible. Se lavó la cara en el baño y se metió entre las sábanas antes de apagar las velas con su varita y arrebujarse en la cama.

No hubo ni terminado de hacer todo esto cuando unos sonoros golpes en su puerta le hicieron soltar unos cuantos improperios.

—¡Hermione!

Era Ginny. Hermione suspiró, no es que no le apeteciera ver a su amiga, simplemente estaba muerta de cansancio. Suspiró de nuevo ante los insistentes toques de la pelirroja.

—¡Sé que estás ahí, Ron te ha visto subir las escaleras! —Hermione maldijo a Ron en todos los idiomas que se le ocurrieron en aquel momento antes de estirar la mano por debajo de su almohada y coger su varita para abrir la puerta.—¡Abrem...!

Ginny estaba en el umbral, con una mano lista para seguir aporreando la puerta hasta tirarla abajo y a mitad de un grito que hubiera sido descomunal. Hermione hizo una mueca y Ginny entró a la habitación en penumbras antes de mover su varita y encender las velas.

—No puedo creer que estuvieras dormida.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta—Dijo Hermione con énfasis, señalando su propia indumentaria con la mirada.—Eso era lo que intentaba.

—Eres muy mala amiga, ¿lo sabías?—La pelirroja no esperó invitación alguna y se coló hasta la cama de Hermione, sentándose después en el borde.

—Mira quién fue a hablar...—Musitó Hermione mirándola con rencor. Realmente necesitaba descansar.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—No, nada, Ginny.—Hermione se incorporó hasta quedar apoyada en el cabecero de la cama. No tenía sentido intentar hacerse la dormida con el manojo de nervios en que parecía haberse convertido Ginny.—¿Qué quieres?

—Es Harry.—La pelirroja suspiró, desviando su mirada. Hermione suspiró también, esperando a que Ginny continuara hablando pero el silencio de la chica se hacía cada vez más y más insoportable. ¿Para esto la había despertado?

—¿Y?—Se estaba enfadando. No es que no le importaran los problemas de su amiga, pero ella tenía los suyos propios y bastante gordos, por cierto.—Gin, ese tema lo hemos hablado tantas veces que ha perdido completamente el significado.

—Tú no lo entiendes, Hermione.—Se quejó la otra. Hermione decidió armarse de paciencia.—Él... Bueno, desde que estoy saliendo con Blaise se porta conmigo mejor que nunca y... Yo ya no sé qué pensar...

—Lo mejor es que no pienses nada.—Vio que Ginny iba a contestar, pero la acalló con un gesto de su mano.—Mira, Harry no sabe lo que quiere, pero por lo que veo tú tampoco lo tienes demasiado claro, Gin... Creo que deberías meditarlo con calma y acordarte de todos esos desplantes de Harry antes de tomar ninguna decisión precipitada.

—¿Me estás diciendo que me olvide de él y que siga con Blaise? —Ginny levantó una ceja incrédula.—Creía que odiabas a Blaise.

—Y le sigo odiando, no te creas.—Se defendió ella.—Aquí el problema no es un neo-pijo ególatra con aires de grandeza, sino Harry y tú. Míralo de este modo Ginny, ni él está preparado para dejar de hacerte daño ni tú estás preparada para aguantarlo.

—Sí... Es verdad.—La pelirroja se quedó callada un momento, rumiando las palabras de su amiga. A Hermione se le había pasado todo el sueño que tenía.—Pero, ¿sabes qué? Estoy realmente harta de Blaise. No me gusta que coqueteé con todas delante de mis narices.

Y una sonrisa enorme y traviesa cruzó su rostro. Hermione sonrió también, por lo menos una de las dos empezaba a tener las cosas algo claras... Aunque fuera Ginny y no ella.

La pelirroja le dio las buenas noches, la arropó con las sábanas pese a todos los intentos de Hermione por que no lo hiciera y salió de la habitación apagando todas las velas.

Una vez sola de nuevo, con el nivel de angustia considerablemente más bajo que media hora atrás, Hermione fue incapaz de dormir hasta pasadas unas cuantas horas.

A la mañana siguiente despertó hecha una furia. Y no precisamente porque se le hubieran pegado las sábanas, ni porque se le hubiera terminado el agua caliente en plena ducha matutina. No, Hermione esa mañana se había duchado con agua fría.

Un retazo de su sueño era lo que la mantenía en ese estado de "Alerta Permanente" y tensión casi dolorosa. Ya sabía que estaba enamorada de Snape, lo había aceptado sumisamente como una parte de ella que no podía eliminar y había decidido seguir con su vida como si nada de eso ocurriera.

Pero... ¿Un sueño erótico con Snape? Eso ya era el colmo.

Dos alumnos de primero se apartaron de su camino asustados cuando bajó apresuradamente al Gran Comedor para el desayuno. Lo peor del asunto no había sido el perturbador sueño en sí, sino la preocupante sensación que aun tenía de haberlo disfrutado... Y de desear más.

No podía soportar la idea.

Se preparó mentalmente para el castigo de esa tarde y de los que aun le quedaban por cumplir; presentía que serían la prueba más dura que hubiera tenido que superar en toda su vida.

Y esperaba, por el propio bien de su expediente académico, poder superarla.

* * *

_Hola! Sip, he tardado una eternidad y media en actualizar, no me miréis así, lo se perfectamente y solo puedo pediros disculpas por la demora y esperar que vosotros me perdonéis. Sé que es difícil con todo lo que he tardado, y no puedo prometeros que no volverá a suceder, como siempre, pero sí puedo prometeros que terminaré el fic, de eso podéis estar seguros!_

_Quiero agradecer sus comentarios a todos los que me han brindado su apoyo en el capítulo anterior, perdonad que no os conteste, pero todas y cada una de vuestras palabras me han llegado... Y me han confortado horrores. GRACIAS!_

_**MaferPotter, Ladykittynyu, Luna-maga, Maring, Eileen Prince Snape, Laura, Ayra16, DanySnape, Lunnaris, Tercy_S_S=cloe, Ginebra, Tildita, Hannah Abbott GHRS.**_

_Mil gracias gente!!_

_Un beso, no se cuando actualizaré, pero estad seguros de que lo haré (aunque espero no tardar meses)!!_

_Neran._


	12. Un tremendo accidente

_**Disclaimer**__: Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen... ¬¬ si así fuera la historia sería de otra manera._

NOTA: Las partes en _cursiva_ son imaginaciones de Hermione.

_**Capítulo 12 "Un tremendo accidente"**_

La tarde había comenzado como cualquier otra de castigo que se había dado en las dos últimas semanas. Hermione suspiró un poco más tranquila, al parecer sus extraños sueños eróticos iban a quedarse solo en eso... Sueños.

—¿Tiene algún problema?—Escuchó sobresaltada la voz de Snape. Se aseguró de bajar completamente la mirada hacia su mesa.

—No, ni-ninguno, profesor.

Hermione no lo vio, pero una de las negras y finísimas cejas de Snape se alzó cuando se dio cuenta de su actitud. Por su parte ella se relajó cuando él decidió dejarla en paz para que cumpliera la parte del castigo que le tocaba aquella tarde; volver a rascar los calderos quemados de los de primero.

—¿Sabe una cosa, Granger?—Hermione decidió fingir que prestaba atención a lo que él decía, pero sabía que estaba fracasando estrepitosamente. Los labios del profesor la estaban hipnotizando de nuevo.—Considero un verdadero desperdicio que alguien de su inteligencia se pase las tardes encerrada en una mazmorra limpiando los estropicios de los zoquetes...

La cortina de su pelo negro caía en parte sobre su cara, oscureciendo sus ojos negros. Sus labios finos deslizándose con presteza por la piel desnuda a su alcance...

Hermione sacudió su cabeza para apartar de su mente los perturbadores recuerdos de su sueño.

—...Espero que haya recapacitado sobre su situación actual, si de mi dependiera le dejaría aquí limpiando calderos el resto del curso, como escarmiento pero...

Hermione sabía que la voz de Snape seguía resonando potente por la mazmorra, pero ella ya no era capaz de escucharla. Sentía un poderoso nudo en la garganta y como un sudor frío recorría su espalda. Crispaba los dedos, intentando no gemir ante las imágenes que estaba convocando su alterada imaginación.

...Esas manos grandes y fuertes la habían levantado en vilo hasta depositarla sobre el escritorio lleno de papeles y empezar a retirar de su cuerpo toda prenda correspondiente al uniforme escolar. Estaba sonrojada y sentía que le faltaba el aire; deseaba que él se dejara de tonterías y la hiciera suya ya. Pero él simplemente desabrochó lentamente cada diminuto botón de su camisa...

En ese momento Hermione se levantó de la silla tan bruscamente que la hizo caer al suelo con estrépito. Cuando finalmente cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y de donde estaba ya era demasiado tarde para sentir que el mundo se le venía encima. Una ceja alzada de Snape le indicaba que tal vez su castigo sí se alargaría hasta final de curso.

—¿Puede darme una buena razón para ese brusco movimiento, Granger? Sabe perfectamente que mi clase no es ningún parque infantil...

—¡Lo-lo siento, profesor! —Casi gritó ella, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, roja como un tomate y muerta de vergüenza. Recordó con amargura que Snape era un perfecto Oclumántico y también dominaba la Legeremancia... Y la temperatura de su cuerpo ascendió. Rogaba a todos los dioses conocidos y desconocidos que él no le estuviera leyendo la mente en esos momentos.

—Está comportándose de un modo muy extraño, Granger, ¿está segura de que se encuentra bien?

—Perfectamente. De verdad.

—Está bien.—Snape volvió la vista de nuevo a los trabajos que siempre corregía durante los castigos de Hermione.—En ese caso no quiero ni una sola interrupción más... A no ser que quiera batir su propio record de castigo.

Hermione volvió a sentarse, tratando de ignorar la carcajada que había brotado de la garganta del profesor. No podía sentirse más humillada de lo que ya se sentía... Bueno, exceptuando la posibilidad de que Snape hubiera leído sus pensamientos...

Una media hora más transcurrió sin incidentes hasta que Hermione sintió una sombra por detrás suya. Levantó la cabeza preocupada, encontrándose con la cara del profesor Snape tan cerca que estuvo a punto de dar un grito. Su respiración se alteró hasta un punto peligroso.

—Ya se que mi presencia la altera, Granger, pero haría mejor en concentrarse en esa poción... ¿O es que prefiere fregar calderos?

Hermione negó fervientemente con la cabeza, rogando para que Snape terminara pronto de examinar su trabajo y se alejara de ella lo antes posible. Si ese olor tan particular y masculino seguía desconcentrándola por más tiempo... No sabía lo que podía llegar a pasar.

Snape por fin se alejó de ella permitiéndole respirar. Hermione no recordaba haberlo pasado tan mal en presencia de ese hombre en su vida... y mira que había habido algunas veces que...

La puerta sonó, impidiéndole seguir pensando en ello. Por el umbral entró Albus Dumbledore, con su sonrisa despreocupada de siempre. El director clavó brevemente en ella sus ojos azules antes de dirigirse directamente al profesor.

—Buenas tardes, Severus.—El aludido respondió levantando la vista y dejando a un lado los papeles.—Necesito tratar contigo algunos asuntos privados con los que no me gustaría importunar a la señorita Granger.

—Claro, Albus, vamos a mi despacho. Granger, termine la poción y márchese aunque yo no haya vuelto.

Hermione asintió sin mirarle y volvió a clavar su vista en la poción. Lo cierto era que estaba casi terminada y tal vez podría regresar a la Torre de Gryffindor en poco tiempo pero... Una parte terca y casi desconocida de su propio ser tiraba de ella para que hiciera todo lo posible por tardar más y ver a Snape una vez más.

Sus pensamientos volaron de nuevo hacia su sueño y los diversos pensamientos que le provocaba su profesor. Era increíble. ¿Cómo podía ella, la alumna más brillante del colegio, dejarse llevar de tal manera por sus sentimientos? El problema no era que fueran sus sentimientos, el problema era que se trataba de Snape, un profesor.

En esos momentos se hubiera dado de cabezazos contra la pared más cercana. No tenía remedio. ¿Qué podía hacer? No conseguiría mantener su fachada durante mucho más tiempo... Tarde o temprano Snape se daría cuenta de lo que le pasaba y eso...

Temblaba de terror solo de imaginar lo horribles que podían llegar a ser las clases de Pociones después de eso.

Con rapidez y eficiencia terminó la poción, recogió sus cosas y se marchó rauda, ignorando esa pequeña vocecita que gritaba dentro de su cabeza para que se quedara solo un poco más.

* * *

Era tarde, muy tarde. Tan tarde como para llevar, al menos, un par de horas metida entre las sábanas de su cama, pero no estaba allí. No, Ginny permanecía sentada en la butaca delante de la chimenea de la sala común, esperando pacientemente a que Hermione entrara por esa puerta para poder hablar en serio. Lo necesitaba.

Hizo una pequeña bolita con el papel que le había sobrado de su trabajo de Transformaciones y lo arrojó al fuego. Se entretuvo unos pocos segundos en ver como el pergamino ardía hasta consumirse por completo. El fuego le fascinaba.

Un suave toque en su hombro la sacó de sus pensamientos, sobresaltándola.

—¿Qu... Eh? —Exclamó antes de fruncir el ceño al ver que solo se trataba de Harry.—¿Qué quieres, Potter?

Por toda respuesta el chico se sentó junto a ella a lo que Ginny reaccionó apartándose hasta el otro extremo del sofá.

—Para ya, ¿quieres? No me gusta que me llames así. —Ginny enarcó una ceja sin dejar de fulminarle con la mirada. Los ojos de Harry estaban completamente fijos en el fuego que crepitaba frente a ellos.—Me recuerda a Malfoy.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu nombre suene mal en los labios de Malfoy.—Respondió la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos y clavando su mirada de nuevo en el fuego.

—Ya, pero nunca había sonado mal en los tuyos.

Ginny no supo qué contestar a eso. Era cierto que lo había dicho con todo el desprecio del mundo, ¿qué esperaba? Harry la había confundido, la había humillado públicamente y... Le había hecho mucho daño. Y todo eso junto con todo lo que Ginny se decía que le despreciaba no había sido suficiente para que se pusiera totalmente colorada.

—Me gusta el fuego.—Sentenció el chico de las gafas. Ginny le miró, pero los ojos increíblemente verdes de él seguían fijos en las llamas.

Y, sin mas palabras que las dichas, Harry se levantó ante su mirada atónita, sin mirarla ni una sola vez. Se detuvo solo un instante al pie de las escaleras que iban a los dormitorios de los chicos y ella pudo apreciar el perfil, más adulto y maduro que cuando le conoció, y el brillo verde.

—Buenas noches, Ginny.

Y unas gruesas lágrimas se instalaron en los ojos azules de la pelirroja. Esa corta y cortés frase más que a una despida había sonado... A disculpa.

Se abrazó a sí misma y hundió la cara en las rodillas para llorar desconosoladamente. No, por mas que lo gritara a los cuatro vientos, por mas que aparentara despreciarle, por mas daño que él le hubiera hecho... No era inmune.

La puerta de la sala común se abrió por fin, pero esta vez Ginny no giró la cabeza buscando a su amiga castaña. Ya no le importaba quien fuera, solo le importaba el cálido reguero de las lágrimas escurriendo por su rostro.

—Ginny...

Escuchó el quedo y apenado susurro de la voz dulce de Hermione, el golpe sordo de la mochila cayendo al suelo y unos brazos cálidos rodeándola. Y lloró con aun mas fuerza durante lo que le parecieron horas con la mano de Hermone haciendo suaves caricias en su espalda.

—Soy tan idiota, Hermione... Tan estúpida... —Hermione la abrazó con más fuerza, susurrando en su oído cuanto se equivocaba.—No soy capaz de olvidarle...

Y Hermione comprendió al instante las palabras de su amiga. Ginny podía ser como un libro abierto, tan fácil de entender que cualquiera que mirara con un poco de atención sabría qué pasa en todo momento por su cabeza.

—Tranquila, Ginny... Las dos somos unas idiotas.

Los ojos llorosos de la pelirroja se levantaron hacia ella. Hermione sonreía con dulzura. Las dos no eran más que dos víctimas de las circunstancias, de un tremendo accidente llamado amor.

* * *

_Hola a todos los que seguís la historia! Mil disculpas por la enorme tardanza de nuevo (pero esta vez ha sido menos que la anterior) Lo siento, no saco tiempo de ningún lado, me agobio y entonces saco menos tiempo aún... Yo escribo por que me desestresa y me divierte, si se va a convertir en un agobio más paso. Y esta historia me gusta y quisiera terminarla, y prometo que lo haré, pero a mi ritmo, recuperando de nuevo esa sensación gratificante que sentía en los primeros capítulos, cuando no me agobiaba el tiempo de publicación... _

_Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, sois geniales! Prometo que volveré!_

_Un beso!_

_Neran._


	13. Perdida, absolutamente perdida

Notas al final

* * *

**_Capítulo 13 "Perdida, absolutamente perdida"_**

—De acuerdo, Albus, habla.

Fue Snape el que habló por fin al ver que la sonriente figura de Albus Dumbledore seguía de pie en sus habitaciones privadas con su soñadora mirada en la decoración del lugar. Hasta el papel de las paredes era de color verde.

—Te noto inquieto, Severus, ¿tienes algún problema? —Albus y su cinismo siempre le habían sacado de quicio al profesor de Pociones, pero no tenía más remedio que aguantarse.

—El único problema que tengo mide 1'65, tiene el pelo castaño y está en mi sala de Pociones haciendo un mejunje sin mi supervisión.—Las pobladas cejas del director del colegio se alzaron a la vez.

—¿Ella aceptó que le hicieras el encantamiento desmemorizante?— La mirada de Snape se desvió ahora a contemplar las cortinas verde botella.

—En realidad...—Comenzó a decir, completamente inseguro de su decisión. Si le hubiera hecho caso a Albus desde un principio esto no habría pasado. Ni muchas otras cosas tampoco.—Ella se negó.

—No conocía esa faceta tuya tan considerada, Severus.—Los ojos azules y soñadores de Dumbledore seguían clavados en él en la semi oscuridad.—Y yo que creí que la encantarías y se acabaría la historia...

—Eso... Es lo que debería haber hecho.—Murmuró Snape, más para convencerse a sí mismo que para Dumbledore.

Un silencio de apariencia incómoda inundó la habitación. Snape seguía con la mirada fija en la falsa ventana de aquella mazmorra que le servía de habitación privada y Dumbledore observaba cada detalle del rostro de su profesor de Pociones; unas diminutas arrugas surcaban su entrecejo.

—De todas maneras no ha ocurrido ninguna desgracia, ¿no? La señorita Granger quizá sea la alumna más responsable que conozco, ¿no lo crees tú también?

Snape no contestó, parecía completamente perdido en algún rincón de su propia mente y hacía rato que apenas escuchaba la verborrea del director. Solo de una cosa podía estar seguro; Hermione siempre había sido la alumna más responsable que él hubiera conocido, excepto aquella noche de Navidad.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Estaba totalmente confuso y asustado cada vez que se quedaba a solas con Granger. Sí, desde que le había dicho que ese beso no le había parecido malo tenía miedo de quedarse a solas con ella. No era por Hermione, sino por lo que él pudiera llegar a hacerle; no podía olvidar las cosas atroces que había hecho en el pasado.

Cosas por las que aun estaba pagando siendo espía para la Orden del Fénix. Cosas que era incapaz de perdonarse a sí mismo.

* * *

Al día siguiente Hermione había vuelto a soñar con Snape, sus manos, su piel suave y blanca, sus dedos largos recorriendo su cuerpo y su boca, su jugosa y sensual boca que ahora mismo pronunciaba su nombre...

—¡Señorita Granger!—Bramó el profesor de Pociones por tercera vez. Hermione se levantó de su asiento como un resorte.

—¡Lo..lo siento, profesor! —Se estaba poniendo color rojo tomate y podía escuchar los cuchicheos y las risitas que se estaban extendiendo por la clase. Los ojos negros y fríos como el metal de Snape seguían completamente fijos en ella por algún motivo que no llegaba a comprender del todo. En esos momentos Hermione hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder desaparecer.

—¿Está sorda, Granger? Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor y ahora espero que sepa decirme el ingrediente esencial que debe llevar una Poción Matalobos bien preparada.

Hermione respondió perfectamente la pregunta, pero esta vez no hubo puntos extra para Gryffindor, como era de esperar. Sin embargo en la clase flotaba un ambiente enrarecido y no era para menos; Snape había dicho el nombre de la chica hasta tres veces sin que esta le hiciera el menor caso y tan solo había restado cinco puntos a su casa.

Era lo nunca visto.

Esa tarde Hermione no tenía castigo con Snape, así que decidió ir con Ginny a la torre que era el secreto de las dos chicas. Las dos necesitaban un respiro o, al menos Hermione lo creía así, explotarían por algún lado.

—¿Has traído cervezas de mantequilla?—Preguntó Hermione, incrédula, cuando la pelirroja las sacó de su mochila escolar. —¿De donde las has sacado, Ginny?

—¿Acaso crees que no aprendí nada de Fred y George?—Sonrió pícara y le ofreció una botella a Hermione. A pesar de su aparente reticencia, esta le dio un largo sorbo en el acto.—Creo que podría ayudarnos.

—Sí, podría ayudarnos a caer.—Hermione estaba molesta, no con Ginny, pero con alguien tenía que pagar aquellos sueños tan frustrantes seguidos de la aun más frustrante realidad.—¿Ya no te acuerdas de lo que pasó la última vez que bebimos?

—Vamos, Hermione, no te veo que le hagas muchos ascos.—Ginny le dio un sorbo a su propia cerveza y perdió la mirada en el horizonte anaranjado por el atardecer.—Además, es imposible que esta vez pase nada malo.

—Sí... Tienes razón.

Y las dos comenzaron a beber sin remordimiento alguno y Hermione solo se extrañó de que las botellas parecieran multiplicarse dentro de la mochila de su amiga las tres primeras veces que esto ocurrió y la pelirroja le alargaba una nueva botella. El resto de las veces ya no recuerda si se sorprendió o no.

Poco después solo recordaba ir lo suficientemente borracha como para ir despotricando de Snape casi a gritos por los pasillos de la escuela. A su lado iba Ginny, tan entonada como ella, gritando pestes del niño que vivió.

Una especie de dejavù invadió la mente de la castaña al encontrarse en un pasillo que ni siquiera le sonaba.

—¿Nos hemos perdido? ¡Es matemáticamente imposible que nos hayamos perdido!—Se respondió a sí misma su propia pregunta. Ginny a su lado solo soltaba risitas y unos cuantos hipidos.

—Deberías bajar la voz, Hermione, o Filch nos pillará.—Hizo una mueca exagerada de asco al evocar la cara arrugada del conserje.—¡Puaj! Creo que no quiero repetirlo, gracias.

Las dos chicas decidieron seguir andando en silencio por los pasillos desconocidos. Por las ventanas ya solo entraba la luz de la luna y las estrellas y seguramente hacía bastante tiempo que debían estar acostadas.

—Creo que es por aquí, Hermione.—Se escuchó la alcoholizada voz de la pelirroja mientras señalaba un tapiz falso que conducía a un pasadizo oscuro.

—No, lo que pasa es que es por ahí por donde hemos venido, Ginny.—Y rodó los ojos con hastío. Estaba cansada física y mentalmente; solo quería llegar hasta su cuarto y dormir... dormir, no era necesario soñar.

Unos pasos al otro extremo del pasillo les puso los pelos de punta a ambas chicas. Inmediatamente las dos salieron corriendo en dirección contraria al sonido, sin preocuparse ya por el ruido que hacían sus zapatos en la piedra. Si ese era Filch estarían castigadas hasta fin de curso.

Y Hermione no podría hacer los E.X.T.A.S.I.S si además tenía que aguantar aun más horas de castigo.

La castaña corría detrás de la cabellera pelirroja de su amiga, viéndola balancearse rítmicamente de un lado a otro de manera hipnotizante. Tan absorta estaba debido a la embriaguez de sus sentidos que sin querer quedó atrapada en uno de los escalones falsos de las escaleras móviles.

—¡Ginny!—Gritó, pero la pelirroja siguió su camino sin dar señales de haberla escuchado.

Ella por su parte intentó desesperadamente liberar su pie atascado mientras miraba ansiosa a su espalda. Estaba segura de que Filch aparecería en cualquier momento por ese pasillo y la castigaría para todo lo que le quedaba en el colegio.

La sombra se materializó aun más oscura contra la negrura de la piedra, acercándose a ella inexorablemente. Estaba perdida. Total y absolutamente perdida.

* * *

_N/A: Quiero agradecer de corazón a las personas que han seguido mandándome rews durante todo este tiempo, gracias gracias! si no fuera por vosotros nunca hubiera salido de mi atasco. Quiero pedir disculpas, no hay combinaciones de letras suficientes como para dar todas las disculpas que necesito con este fic... Es imperdonable, solo espero que sepáis comprenderme, quien no le haya ocurrido nunca que tire la primera piedra. He hecho un esfuerzo inmenso para continuar este fic, espero que lo disfrutéis, esa es mi mejor recompensa. Una vez más gracias por estar ahí, os responderé los rews de este capi, ya que de nada serviría hacerlo de los atrasados._

_Volveré._

_Es una promesa. Y si no... Siempre viene bien un apoyo, ¿no? Gracias._


	14. ¡Hasta ahí podíamos llegar!

_Notas al final_

* * *

**_Capítulo 14 "¡Hasta ahí podíamos llegar!"_**

—¿Qué demonios está haciendo por los pasillos a estas horas de la noche, Granger?

La voz de ultratumba la dejó congelada. Si pudiera se hubiera amputado el pie y echado a correr como buenamente hubiese podido. No, esto era mil veces peor que amputarse un pie sin anestesia. El tono enfadado y amenazante no pasaba desapercibido en la oscuridad del pasillo pobremente iluminado con antorchas.

—¡Responda, Granger!

—Yo.. yo... Yo... Profesor Snape, yo... —Tartamudeaba y la lengua se enrollaba dentro de su boca como si... Como si se hubiera bebido sola más de un litro de alcohol. Posiblemente había ingerido una cantidad similar. Miró con bochorno los ojos negros y refulgentes de Snape. Se sentía ligeramente culpable.

—Está bien.—El hombre se llevó una mano al tabique nasal, masajeándolo mientras intentaba armarse de paciencia.—No añadiré más días a su castigo si me dice aquí y ahora sus motivos. Prometo no restar demasiados puntos a su casa.

Hermione abrió la boca de puro asombro aun con las mejillas arreboladas. Snape se maldecía mentalmente, patada tras patada, por ser tan malditamente blando cuando estaba con ella y ella tenía esa adorable expresión arrepentida y ruborizada en el rostro. A pesar de la penumbra podía verlo.

—Yo... —Y en la mente embotada de Hermione surgió la temible idea de que una mentira más tampoco la mataría, ¿verdad?—Me quedé hasta tarde en... La biblioteca. Sí, tenía que terminar un trabajo importante y se me fue la noción del tiempo...

Eso olía a mentira a kilómetros, pero Snape tampoco tenía el humor ni las ganas de indagar los motivos de la joven. Estaba cansado y odiaba tener a esa chica todo el día en sus pensamientos. ¿No era suficiente con eso? Al parecer también estaba destinado a pasar el resto del curso supervisando sus castigos. Pero no, Severus Snape tenía su límite.

—Señorita Granger, permítame una sola pregunta... —Los ojos de Hermione se clavaron en él como imanes, tratando de aparentar una serenidad que no sentía. Sobre todo ahora que todas esas imágenes que se podían tildar de pornográficas invadían de nuevo su mente.—¿Está haciendo esto a propósito?

—¿Disculpe? —Frunció el ceño confusa y él se preguntó como podía parecer tan adorablemente sorprendida por su afirmación. Se estaba volviendo un blando.

—Olvídelo, era solo una hipótesis.—Se agachó hasta la altura de las rodillas de la joven y Hermione dio un respingo involuntario al percibir el tacto de los largos dedos sobre su pie.

—¡Profesor Snape! ¿Qué está...? —Pero la repentina libertad de movimientos recuperada silenció el final de su frase. Se avergonzó de haber pensado siquiera que él pudiera tocarla de esa manera... Sin su consentimiento, claro.

—La acompañaré hasta la Torre de Gryffindor, Granger, Filch está deseando que alguien le de un repaso a la Sala de Trofeos.—Ella se preguntó vagamente si esa frase habría pretendido ser graciosa, pero no pensó en ello demasiado tiempo. Le siguió sin rechistar por los mal iluminados pasillos.—Y por cierto, treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor.

No abrió la boca para replicarle, viniendo de Snape era una cantidad ínfima. Debería sentirse agradecida de que esta vez Ginny hubiera podido escapar... Porque, sino, la historia de la biblioteca no habría colado ni de coña. Suspiró hondo, aspirando el aroma especiado que se desprendía de la capa del profesor que iba ligeramente por delante suya.

Hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol. Ese aroma tan característico de su profesor se le antojaba irresistible por algún motivo que aun no comprendía del todo. Solo sabía que no se cansaría jamás de olerle.

Y casi hizo un mohín como una niña cuando su profesor se detuvo delante del retrato de la Señora Gorda.

—Buenas noches, señorita Granger.—Se despidió él, dándole la espalda con rapidez.—La veré mañana a nuestra hora habitual. Intente descansar un poco.

—Buenas noches, profesor Snape.—Murmuró ella bajito, pero él ya había desaparecido en la densa penumbra de los pasillos. Suspiró y entró por el hueco del retrato. Esto no podía estar pasándole a ella. No podía. Punto.

La tenue iluminación de las llamas sobre la sala vestida de rojo fue lo primero que la recibió en la conocida estancia. En el centro de esta, una pelirroja Ginny permanecía plantada sobre la alfombra, llorando a moco tendido. Por suerte no había nadie más en la Sala Común. ¿Tan tarde era?

—Ginny... —Casi se había cansado de esa imagen. Era un auténtico dejavú.—¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir así?

La aludida se volvió hacia ella con una chispa de locura en la mirada, como recriminándole lo que acababa de decirle. Era la verdad. Los puños llenos de pecas se cerraron de manera hermética.

—¡Mira quien fue a hablar! —Casi gritó su amiga, acortando la distancia que las separaba con enérgicos pasos.—¡Quien lleva meses de castigo por enrollarse con el murciélago grasiento!

—¡Ginny! ¡No le llames así! —Se ofuscó ella esta vez. El alcohol aun corría por sus venas. Pensó que después de ese año tendría que apuntarse a algún tipo de terapia.—Y yo no me paso el día lloriqueando por los rincones como un alma en pena. Por Merlín, ¡mírate!

—¡Qué! ¡Qué, qué! —Volvió a gritar la pelirroja. Hermione tuvo la vaga impresión de que estaban gritando tanto que en cualquier momento alguien bajaría a regañarlas, pero no le importaba.—¿Que tengo ojeras? ¿Que apenas como y duermo? ¡Yo no lo he elegido! ¿Vale?

—¡Pues ve y dile a Harry lo que sientes! —Estalló Hermione ante el despliegue de autocompasión de Ginny.—Esto no es sano, Gin.

—¡Me humilló en público, Hermione!

—¡Y tú le humillaste a él!

—¡Es un estúpido, un creído y un cabezota!

—¡Igual que tú!

Ginny enmudeció y sus ojos plagados de lágrimas se abrieron como platos clavados en Hermione. ¿Era cierto? ¿Se estaba comportando tan estúpidamente como lo había hecho Harry? La pelirroja llegó rápidamente a la conclusión de que era cierto. Era una estúpida. Y una creída. Y, por supuesto, el ser más cabezota del planeta tierra.

Los brazos de Hermione se alargaron en torno a la figura petrificada de Ginny, pero esta ya no lloraba, presa de una comprensión más allá de toda lógica. Hermione lo supo. Ese era el quid de la cuestión ¿no?

Esa noche Hermione no pudo dormir con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza para pensar. Tenía claro muy pocas cosas, pero a su parecer eran las esenciales. Se sentía irremediablemente atraída por el murciélago grasiento... No debía hacerse las más mínimas ilusiones era la segunda cosa que tenía clara y... Que no había podido evitarlo era la tercera.

¿Qué haría? Nada, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Salvo, claro está, suicidarse declarándose a él. Pero no, ni mil imperius podrían conseguir que hiciera semejante locura. Hasta ahí podíamos llegar. Hermione quería conservar su vida.

* * *

¿Sería capaz de hacerlo?

Las ojeras le llegaban hasta el suelo al día siguiente mientras trataba de controlar sus abundantes rizos y bajaba, escalón por escalón, las interminables escaleras que la conducirían a las mazmorras de Snape.

El día anterior había llegado a la irritante conclusión de que no tenía el valor Gryffindor necesario para confesarle a Snape todo lo que había empezado a sentir por él. Y eso la irritaba. Era como una especie de apuesta contra sí misma. Tenía que demostrarse que podía hacerlo, solo eso.

¿Qué como había llegado a semejante locura? No lo tenía demasiado claro. Todo comenzó en una de sus duermevelas en las que había despertado totalmente bañada en sudor tras tener vívidas imágenes de su profesor encima de ella en... Bueno, en actitudes poco decorosas. Y estaba definitivamente harta.

Así, que Hermione había decidido que lo único que necesitaba era ser cruelmente rechazada. Aunque mirando el cortés comportamiento de Snape en las últimas semanas bien podía esperar otro comportamiento.

Azotó sus nudillos sobre la madera de la puerta e inmediatamente escuchó su voz grave invitándola a pasar. Respiró hondo tres veces antes de abrir la puerta. No estaba nerviosa, eso que estaba a punto de hacer era una auténtica locura, pero no, no estaba ni una pizca nerviosa. Ya, claro.

Allí estaba él, inclinado sobre los papeles interminables pulcramente ordenados sobre su escritorio, con la pluma apoyada sobre el tintero, inclinado hacia delante y con la oscura mirada clavada sobre ella. Tragó saliva con fuerza, el estómago se le retorcía de una manera casi dolorosa ante esa mirada. ¡Dios! ¡Se le imaginaba susurrándole cosas obscenas al oído mirándola así!

Aquello tenía que terminar ya.

—Profesor Snape, ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento? —Preguntó. No sonaba, ni de lejos, tan segura como había pretendido.

—¿Qué quiere, Granger? —Bien, una respuesta borde. Hermione se felicitó mentalmente, con un poco de suerte pillaba a Snape de tan mal humor que directamente la mandaba a freír espárragos. Tomó aire y casi le pareció estar respirando plomo. Pesaba una tonelada.

—Necesito... Yo... Bueno verá, es sobre el baile de Navidad y... —Snape levantó una mano en el aire para impedirle continuar.

—Pensé que ese asunto estaba zanjado.—Sus ojos negros no la miraban, pero Snape no necesitaba hacerlo para saber la cara de frustración que tenía la chica en esos momentos. Pero lo había hablado seriamente con Albus. Esta situación extraña y por lo demás incómoda tenía que acabar.—No voy a reprocharle nada si es lo que le preocupa. La considero lo suficientemente responsable, Granger.

—Pero no lo entiende, lo que yo quería decirle era que...

—¡Pero no me importa lo más mínimo! ¿Lo entiende? —Snape se levantó de su cómodo asiento tras el escritorio, inclinándose sobre este hasta quedar a menos de un palmo de la cara de Hermione.—No hay nada sobre ese tema que a mi me interese tratar con usted.

—¡Pero profesor Snape...!

—¿De verdad quiere quedarse castigada lo que resta de curso, Granger? Puedo retractarme de mis palabras de anoche, créame.

Sus caras estaban tan cerca que Hermione podía notar la respiración de Snape en su rostro. Él tenía los músculos del cuello en tensión y ella podía intuir más músculos tensándose debajo de la ropa... Y un rubor asquerosamente delator y rojo se instaló en sus mejillas.

Los ojos negros de Snape que quedaron mirándola detenidamente, como si fuese algo digno de estudio. El color de su cara aumentó.

—Escúcheme bien, Granger, no voy a...

Pero Snape nunca terminó su frase. Hermione solo tuvo que inclinarse ligeramente sobre el escritorio para unir sus labios con los de aquel hombre que no podía quitarse de la cabeza. Había tardado mucho menos en hacerlo que en pensarlo. Y eso que lo había decidido en un instante. Se apartó de él más ruborizada aun si es que eso era posible, esperando con paciencia el bofetón que le cruzaría la cara, los insultos, los puntos menos para Gryffindor... El desprecio.

Necesitaba sobretodo el desprecio de Snape, así podría convencerse a sí misma de que era un monstruo y podría seguir con su vida. Pero ese desprecio nunca llegó.

—Salga de aquí, Granger.—La calma y la educación en las palabras de Snape le pusieron los pelos de punta.—Ahora mismo.

No se hizo de rogar. Él no le había gritado ni insultado... Ni siquiera le había quitado puntos a su casa ¡por Circe! Pero esas palabras llenas de calma... Tenía la sensación de que eran peor que la tempestad.

Hermione salió del despacho de Snape con el corazón latiéndole dentro del pecho como enloquecido. No podía creerse lo que acaba de hacer... Quizá funcionara, pero ella necesitaba que funcionara ahora. No podía esperar a ser cruelmente rechazada... Porque si esperaba no podría evitar que sus esperanzas siguieran creciendo en su interior.

Se tocó distraídamente los labios. Los sentía más calientes de lo habitual... Y aun podía recordar el tacto maravilloso de seda de los labios de su profesor.

Y por una vez lo recordaba todo.

* * *

**_N/A: Buenas! Veis?? mujeres de poca fe! una semanita... y creo que he batido mi propio record xD. La cosa se pone fea de nuevo para Hermione... Y tal vez para Ginny (xD, sí, soy mala, ¿y qué?) Espero que os gustara, en serio._**

**_Quiero mandar un saludo especial a todas las bellas damas que me dejásteis un rew en el capi anterior a pesar de llevar casi un año sin actualizar Muchísimas gracias! (sabéis que no soy nada sin vosotras) Y un abrazo a Aonia y Dinha Prince a las que no les pude contestar sus lindos rews (besos chicas y gracias)_**

**_El siguente capi... Os seré sincera, tal vez tarde un poco más... Pero como no lo sé lo dejo en el aire, de acuerdo? No volveré a desaparecer, os lo aseguro... De todas formas, en mi perfil podéis encontrar maneras de localizarme para mandarme tirones de orejas._**

**_Un beso! y hasta el próximo!_**


	15. ¿Ha quedado suficientemente claro?

Notas al final

* * *

**_Capítulo 15 "¿A quedado suficientemente claro?"_**

Snape se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla detrás de su escritorio en cuanto la puerta se cerró con suavidad, ocultando de su vista las suaves formas de la mejor alumna del colegio. Intentó regular su respiración inspirando con calma y cerrando por un momento los ojos... Pero todo lo que veía entonces eran las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios húmedos de su alumna juntarse con los suyos en un roce imposible.

Se levantó frustrado, comenzando a patear en grandes zancadas el pequeño despacho, lanzando manotazos al aire de puro enfado. Lo más triste era que no estaba enfadado con ella... Sino consigo mismo por dejarse embaucar de esa manera por una adolescente. ¡Era una adolescente, maldición! Se apoyó contra el frente del mueble de madera oscura y encerró su cara entre sus manos.

Debería haberlo sabido. Tendría que haberlo evitado. En realidad él era el único culpable de lo que había pasado hacía minutos en esa sala. ¿Cómo culparla a ella? Nunca podría. Era solo una pequeña inocente enamorada del bastardo equivocado, era todo. Y él no había hecho nada para evitar que eso sucediese.

Pensó que tal vez no debería haberla tratado como si no se tratara de una Gryffindor incordio y sabelotodo más. Debería haber seguido siendo igual de cruel. Si se hubiera comportado como el odiado profesor que todos pensaban que era nada hubiera ocurrido. Y nada habría derivado del incidente de Navidad.

Un pensamiento impotente se apoderó de su cerebro al pensar que si él se hubiera comportado como siempre ese incidente no hubiera dado al traste con el resto del curso. No habrían habido castigos... Ni los malos sueños que tenía por culpa de esa niña inocentemente indecente. Ni ese escueto beso que había conseguido que le hirviera la sangre en las venas y que casi respondiera a ese fugaz roce. Por Merlín, menos mal que su autocontrol aun no le había abandonado del todo.

Aunque como siguiera así... Lo perdería por completo.

Se acordó de Albus y sus insinuaciones de viejo pervertido. Apretó los puños con rabia. Ese viejo cada día estaba más loco. ¡Él mismo tenía ojos para ver que Hermione abandonaría el colegio ese mismo año! ¡Él sabía... que técnicamente hablando ya era mayor de edad gracias al maldito giratiempo que utilizó en tercer año!

¡Pero eso no impedía que siguiese siendo su alumna, por el amor de Morgana!

El viejo estaba loco, completamente. ¿Cómo podía siquiera sugerir...? Comenzó a andar de nuevo en círculos azuzado por un enfado creciente a cada segundo que pasaba.

Se tocó los labios con un gesto de rabia tratando de encubrir que quería recordar el tacto húmedo y suave de esos pequeños labios que los habían rozado tan inocentemente. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo partió sin querer la pluma que aun permanecía inalterable en su otra mano.

Se quedó mirando como ido los pedazos partidos, recordando los ojos pardos de Hemione clavados en él con adoración en cada clase que podía recordar que había tenido con ella.

—Joder... —Murmuró con resignación al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.—Soy un gilipollas.

* * *

Corrió por los pasillos sin rumbo, de repente ansiosa por escapar de las húmedas mazmorras y su opresora oscuridad. Ansiosa por escapar de él. De sus manos grandes y de largos dedos, de sus ojos oscuros como pozos llenos de recuerdos, del palpitar de sus venas cuando se encontraba cerca.

Se había vuelto completamente loca. Ahora lo sabía. Corría sin detenerse, ni siquiera para respirar. Su corazón bombeaba la sangre desesperado, pero no era por la trepidante carrera, sino por el recuerdo vívido de lo que ababa de suceder. De lo que ella acababa de hacer.

Nunca lo creería si no tuviera todavía los labios ardiendo con el recuerdo y un vago rastro de su especiado olor en la memoria de sus vías olfativas. No, nunca lo creería. Porque era absolutamente increíble que lo hubiera hecho y, más aun, que hubiera salido indemne. No sabía si dar gracias a su buena suerte o maldecirla. Ahora tendría que escapar de Snape.

Sí, escapar como una cobarde porque, si se le encontraba y encontraba esa mirada de desprecio y de odio que tanto había buscado en sus ojos... Se moriría ahí mismo. Seguiría de pie y sin poder apartar la mirada de él, por supuesto, pero por dentro su corazón se habría roto y habría muerto y no quedaría más de ella que un hueco cascarón.

Lo sabía. Su corazón se lo advertía con cada desenfrenado latido.

Ni siquiera había hueco en su acelerada mente para dedicarle un simple pensamiento a Ron. El pelirrojo hacía tiempo que era historia en su corazón. Lo acababa de averiguar. Tristemente se dio cuenta, al detenerse en seco frente a la puerta de su sala común, que el único dueño de su alma era aquel al que había dejado solo en las mazmorras, con los labios mojados por su beso. No podía ya hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Y lo sabía.

* * *

—No quiero hablar más de eso.

Le miró de reojo, aun tenía sus manos entre las suyas y el calor que le trasmitían parecía algo proveniente de otro mundo. Suspiró y trató de organizar sus pensamientos. No quería que ocurriera lo de siempre. Tenía que dejar de huir de él. Tenía que... Los ojos increíblemente verdes de Harry se clavaron en ella tras sus gafas y perdió completamente el hilo de lo que estaba pensando.

—Es solo que... Creo que deberíamos hablar, Ginny. Esto no puede seguir así.—Seguía mirándole, como hipnotizada, sin saber muy bien si soltarse de sus manos y echar a correr antes de destrozar su vida.—Yo no puedo seguir así.

Decidió ignorar todos los instintos que le gritaban para huir en ese mismo instante. Una parte más poderosa que ella misma quería quedarse y sentir los labios de Harry sobre los suyos, su calidez haciéndole olvidar todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que podía pasar.

Decidió que ella tampoco podía más, no era capaz de seguir tratándole mal, de seguir fingiendo que no existía cuando todas las células de su cuerpo le gritaban para estar a su lado cada vez que le veía. Su respiración le acariciaba la mejilla y cerró por fin los ojos, abandonándose, fuera lo que fuera... Ginny lo había aceptado.

—¿Y Blaise? —Preguntó entonces Harry cuando se separaron. Ginny no evitó que una sonrisa malvada asomase a sus labios enrojecidos.

—Era solo un entretenimiento absurdo para darte celos.—Le dijo con toda sinceridad. Se había cansado de mentir. Concretamente de mentirle a él.—En realidad... no le aguanto.

Harry rió con esa risa espontánea y cristalina que Ginny guardaba en su memoria como un tesoro y la miró con esos ojos verdes como praderas escocesas. Ella rió también, un poco, sintiéndose cómoda hablando con Harry como antes, como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos, como si... Si no deseara con todas sus fuerzas besarle de nuevo hasta perder el aliento.

—¿Y tú? —Preguntó un poco dubitativa. Su instinto de autoconservación le hacía estar ligeramente preocupada por lo que su futuro con el-niño-que-vivió le deparara.

—¿Yo qué?—Él la miró confuso, colocándose bien las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz en un gesto casual y tantas veces ensayado que apenas se notaba que era un signo de nerviosismo. Solo lo notaba Ginny.

—Tú.—Dijo ella, separándose un poco de él para poder escudriñar a gusto en sus ojos inocentes.—¿Estás seguro? No quiero hablar de lo que pasó... Solo quiero saber si...—Las palabras se atrancaron en su garganta al ver la expresión atormentada del chico. No quería ser cruel, ya no, pero no había otra manera de hacer las cosas.—Quiero saber si dentro de un mes o diez años volveré a pasar por lo mismo.

—Estoy seguro, Ginny.—Él desvió la mirada, clavándola distraídamente en las llamas humeantes de la chimenea en vez de en ella.—He sido un imbécil... Solo perdóname.

Ella no contestó. Simplemente le besó de nuevo, arrojándose sobre él como si se dejase la vida en ello. No le importaba volver a salir escaldada con Harry. O tal vez sí pero... Le dio una patada mental a su instinto de autoconservación y se obligó a creerle.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la clase de pociones parecía más un sepulcro que un aula llena de estudiantes de último año acosados por los EXTASIS. El silencio era tan denso que podrían cortarlo con el cuchillo de plata que utilizaban para cortar los ingredientes. Así había sido desde que Pansy Parkinson había tenido la genial idea de preguntar algo a su compañero de mesa en voz un poco más alta de lo habitual y Snape había restado cincuenta puntos a su propia casa.

Ese día, Gryffindors y Slytherins se sentían atemorizados por igual. Aunque, si había una persona especialmente silenciosa, esa era, sin lugar a dudas, Hermione Granger.

La chica mantenía la vista fija en su caldero humeante, tan eficientemente como siempre, pero sin osar levantar la mirada más lejos de las volutas de humo que ascendían en espirales. Snape no podía apartar sus ojos oscuros de ella por más que se lo había propuesto antes de comenzar con esa clase; el momento del día que más había temido.

Sí, él, Severus Snape, un espía al servicio de la Orden del Fénix dentro de las huestes de Voldemort... Atemorizado por encarar a una estudiante que le había besado. Estaba sumamente avergonzado de sí mismo. Quizá, porque lo que más temía... Era que le había vuelto loco ese beso y no había pasado una noche agradable gracias al recuerdo de cierta sabelotodo Gryffindor.

—¡Señorita Granger! —Graznó, consiguiendo un respingo general de la clase, pero ni siquiera esa muestra de temor por parte de sus alumnos logró distraerle lo necesario.—Hoy cumplirá su castigo después de clase.

Y nunca supo porqué hizo lo que hizo ni el motivo de esa decisión precipitada que había tomado. Sabía que ella seguramente no quisiera ni acercarse a él, pero tenía que gritarle, ponerla al borde de llanto para que se diera cuenta de que no era más que una estúpida estudiante más de ese maldito castillo. Que no era ni un poquito especial.

Pero eso era engañarse. Severus sabía, aunque nunca lo confesara, que lo que realmente quería conseguir era humillarla, hundirla tanto que pudiese despreciarse a sí mismo a gusto y olvidarse de una vez por todas de ella. No estaba bien sentirse de la manera que se sentía por una alumna. Por una Gryffindor. Casi escupió la palabra en sus pensamientos.

La clase por fin terminó y se quedó sentado en su mesa como de costumbre, tratando de fijar su vista en los pergaminos que tenía delante y no levantarla ni aunque el perfume de esa muchacha llegase a sus vías olfativas antes de lo previsto. Levantó un poco la mirada, asegurándose de que no quedara en el aula ningún rezagado.

—Le haré una sola aclaración, señorita Granger.—Tuvo especial cuidado de utilizar su tono de voz mas crudo y espeluznante y clavar sus ojos en los de la asustada chica.—No quiero saber los motivos que tenía para hacer lo que hizo anoche. No me importan. Es usted una maldita sabelotodo insufrible y su presencia no es para mí más grata de lo que podría ser un escreguto de cola explosiva. Si le he dado a entender cualquier otra...

Pero se detuvo abruptamente al ver las mejillas rosadas y empapadas de la chica. Había bajado la mirada, avergonzada, y ahora sorbía silenciosamente su llanto, aguantando todas y cada una de las palabras crueles que él tenía para decirle, para alejarse de ella antes de que su cordura se rompiera en mil pedazos.

Intentó sobreponerse a esa visión. No quería seguir haciéndole daño, solo quería adelantar su mano y borrar las lágrimas de sus ojos chocolate antes de acortar la distancia que les separaba y besarla.

Tragó en seco, cerrando las manos en puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Tenía que mantener su postura, no podía echarse atrás por unas cuantas lágrimas. Él ya sabía que la haría llorar. Era el macabro propósito de todo aquello.

—Seguirá acudiendo a sus horas de castigo, Granger.—Volvió a decir después de aclararse la garganta de manera sonora. Tenía que seguir con aquella tortura para la chica, aunque también se tratase de una tortura para él.—Si no he hecho que la expulsen por esto tenga por seguro que no se trata de ningún acto de altruismo desinteresado. Considero que es un desperdicio echar a perder una mente tan brillante a punto de terminar su educación mágica, solo eso. Pero deme solo una más, Granger, una sola razón más y...

No terminó la frase, pero su intención quedó suficientemente clara para Hermione, que asintió con la cabeza sin poder detener las lágrimas. Sorbió con cuidado, dispuesta a marcharse en ese preciso instante a humillarse en algún lugar recóndito, pero Snape se lo impidió.

—No crea que puede marcharse tan pronto.—Dijo él, desviando su vista hacia la pila de calderos sucios que había por lavar.—Le dije que cumpliría ahora su castigo, ¿verdad? Comience por lavar los calderos, sin magia, no se le caerán los anillos, no se preocupe.

Con paso vacilante, Severus la vio ponerse en pie frente a la pila de piedra y comenzar a frotar. Se preguntaba si estaba siendo lo suficientemente duro. Si se estaba excediendo con ella. En realidad no podría saberlo, a algo dentro de su pecho le dolía cada lágrima que le hacía derramar.

Recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada, con calma, tratando de averiguar de verdad qué veía en ella que no tuvieran las demás. Una mente brillante, eso sin duda. Una belleza excepcional... Eso ya era subjetivo. Y él no podía permitirse ser subjetivo con aquella muchacha que le robaba el sueño. No, no podía permitírselo.

Escuchó un gran estruendo y no supo de qué se trataba hasta que la vio agacharse en el suelo y recoger a mano los pedazos de un mortero de cristal que había tirado. Se puso de pie en el acto y sin poderlo evitar dio un paso, su cuerpo desoyendo todos los mensajes que su mente le enviaba para quedarse quieto.

Se maldijo mentalmente al vacilar, pero después dio otro paso, y otro más. Ya cuando quedó a la altura de la chica se había insultado a sí mismo mentalmente de tantas maneras que no le era posible recordarlas todas. Solo sabía que era un débil, un blando guiado por instintos que no podía controlar.

—Reparo.—Dijo, extendiendo su varita sobre los pedazos dispersos. Ella levantó la mirada llorosa y él trató de imprimirle más dureza a sus ojos oscuros pero falló miserablemente. Lo supo en cuanto le dio un vuelco el corazón al verla tan desvalida, tan humillada.

Nunca supo donde se metió su voluntad en esos momentos, porque se sentía totalmente rendido e indefenso. Se agachó, alargando la mano hacia la cara mojada de la chica, barriendo con sus dedos las lágrimas que él mismo había provocado con una caricia que llevaba deseando insanamente durante meses. La miró con ternura mal contenida, viendo como el asombro reemplazaba a la tristeza en aquel semblante juvenil.

Y quiso besarla, besarla como ningún otro la había besado nunca. Se acercó más, mirando esos ojos color café que tanto le gustaban, tan inteligentes, tan dulces... Y besó sus labios húmedos, amoldándose a ellos con una facilidad pasmosa. Con una dulzura que impregnaba cada uno de sus movimientos, tratando de controlar el deseo de apretarla contra su cuerpo y no dejarla escapar.

Pero solo quería consolarla, hacer que dejase de llorar. Conseguir que su joven corazón no se rompiera en pedazos por un bastardo como él.

Cuando se separó de ella Hermione solo le miraba estupefacta, con las lágrimas cuajadas en su cara y un brillo fácilmente identificable en sus bellos ojos. Y Severus Snape se sintió maravillado de ser el centro de esa mirada.

* * *

_N/A: Hola! Ey, estoy haciendo mis deberes eh? Aquí la historia avanza un poco más, muajajajaj! sip, también lo dejé en la mejor parte, no? Es para que lean el siguiente capi... naaa, es que me gusta ser mala (xP) No, en serio, lo sientoo, no me mateis! por favor! pensad que si me matáis no hay conti!! _

_En fin, gracias por leer, seguir ahí y dejar preciosos comentarios que son el alimento de mis musas =) gracias!! Capi especialmente dedicado a **June Magic**, por su gran ayuda ; ) gracias! tu ya sabes porqué!_

_Espero subir el proximo pronto, digo lo de siempre, que no se cuando... pero alrededor de una semana (aunque lo digo con la boca pequeña, no sea que pase algo y no pueda actualizar en ese plazo)_

_Un beso, nos vemos en el siguiente capi!_


	16. Luchar, luchar

_Notas al final_

* * *

**_Capítulo 16 "Luchar... Luchar."_**

—¿Pro..profesor Snape?

Sentía la sangre latir con fuerza en sus oídos al ritmo acelerado de sus pulsaciones. No podía creerlo. Estaba allí, de rodillas en el suelo, con los ojos firmemente clavados en la expresión de concentración del hombre que acababa de besarla. De su profesor. De Snape el mortífago.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a besarla, tan despacio, tan dulcemente... Que Hermione no podía asegurar como cierto ese contacto. Debía de ser uno de esos sueños que tenía despierta tan a menudo delante de él. Una de esas fantasías suyas que jamás llegarían a cumplirse, porque era una locura. Sería una locura si fuera cierto.

—Sabe tan bien como yo que no puede ser.—Escuchó su voz grave en un susurro bajo, acariciando sus sentidos. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando él acunó su cara entre sus manos de dedos largos.—Esto no puede ser, señorita Granger.

—Pe..pero profesor, yo... —Él puso un dedo sobre sus temblorosos labios, silenciándola. Le vio cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo una vez antes de seguir hablando.

—No me haga ser cruel, Granger.—Siguió él, acariciando despacio, con las yemas de sus dedos, la piel de sus mejillas. Sus gestos desmentían totalmente sus palabras.—Ya lo he intentado y no quiero. No me haga hacerle daño, no quiero humillarla ni insultarla. No quiero que sufra... No me obligue a hacerlo. No podría soportar verla llorar otra vez.

Se quedó totalmente muda ante esas palabras. De todo lo que él podría haberle dicho... Había dicho aquello. Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones. No entendía del todo las palabras de él, lo único que entendía era sus manos cálidas acariciando con ternura sus mejillas. El recuerdo de sus labios tersos subyugando los suyos en un beso imposible.

—Váyase.—Dijo él entonces, recuperando el tono casi normal de su voz. Poniéndose en pie y dándole la espalda. Parpadeó confusa, sin saber muy bien qué era lo que había pasado.—Márchese y no vuelva más que a clase por aquí. Le levanto el castigo.

No se movió de su sitio. Estaba aturdida, confusa y alterada hasta niveles extremos. ¿Qué se suponía que debía pensar? ¿Qué hacer? Él la había besado y ahora la echaba de allí como si nada. Le decía que no volvería a estar con él a solas, que ya no tendría la excusa de los castigos para verle... Para besarle de nuevo.

—¿No me ha escuchado? Márchese. Ahora.

El tono era amenazador y comenzó a temblar, pero no por lo que ese tono peligroso prometía, no. En realidad temblaba de deseo. De pura frustración.

Se levantó del suelo y dio dos pasos hasta recoger sus cosas, deteniéndose para mirarle una vez más. Él no se había movido de su terca posición, mostrándole su espalda alta cubierta por la eterna túnica negra. Suspiró, lo suficientemente alto para que él la escuchara, antes de abrir la puerta y volverla a cerrar tras sus pasos.

En el momento en que escuchó la puerta cerrándose, Snape deseó más que nunca ser un hombre sin escrúpulos. Deseó poder tener la indecencia necesaria para salir detrás de ella en ese preciso instante y arrastrarla con él hasta su cama, sin tener en cuenta quien era alumno de quien ni quien menor de edad.

Deseó poder recordar el impulsivo beso que le había dado sin que su conciencia le torturara de manera tan dolorosa.

Sabía que había fracasado en su propósito, que había perdido contra su... Podía llamarlo instinto, pero conocía la naturaleza de esos sentimientos. Y no eran su instinto. Había fracasado miserablemente en conseguir olvidarse de ella pero, egoístamente, deseaba fracasar.

Movió sus músculos agarrotados por la tensión y se sentó de nuevo en su silla del escritorio como si el mundo por fin se le cayese encima. Solo que lo único que caía sobre sus hombros era su conciencia y su frustración.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron tan rápidamente que apenas podía seguirles el ritmo. Los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. estaban a un paso y medio y todos los alumnos de séptimo año parecían desquiciados, faltos de sueño y acuciados por un nerviosismo que lograban contagiar al resto del colegio.

Concretamente Hermione hacía unos cuantos días que no pegaba ojo, pero nunca reconocería que no era solo a causa de los exámenes. Había algo más. Algo que se había esforzado por ignorar durante semanas y al parecer no había funcionado. Porque en esos momentos en que entraba de nuevo en ese aula de pociones atestada por un ambiente pegajoso, no podía evitar que su mirada se desviase una vez más hasta donde él estaba, mirándola, exactamente igual que a todos los demás.

Snape se puso de pie frente a la clase agitada y ella no pudo evitar un vuelco en su estómago. Aunque se había esforzado lo indecible por ignorar lo que sentía por él, lo que su solo recuerdo le hacía sentir, había perdido miserablemente contra ello. No era capaz de dejar de soñar con sus labios hambrientos de ella ni con sus ojos increíbles, devorándola sin pudor. Le miró como si nada de eso pasase en ese instante por su cabeza, necesitaba aparentar que nada ocurría.

—Sé que el resto de profesores les consiente que se comporten como niños de primero asustados por los exámenes.—Tronó con la cavernosa voz retumbando en las paredes de piedra y en la cabeza de Hermione.—Pero les informo de que yo no les consentiré tal cosa. Al primer signo de alboroto pueden despedirse de cincuenta puntos para su casa.—Se dio la vuelta para comenzar a apuntar en la pizarra los ingredientes de la poción de ese día.—Y, para que quede claro, ningún alumno está exento a esta norma.

Los ojos de la mayoría se desviaron en dirección a Draco Malfoy, pero los ojos de Snape que quedaron clavados en ella tan fijamente que dolía. Le dolía la manera que él tenía para observarla delante de todos como si se tratara de una más. Como si él mismo no le hubiera dicho que lo suyo era imposible, un amor que no podía ser... Solo un profesor y una alumna.

Y como le dolía eso a ella jamás lo confesaría ni bajo la peor de las torturas. Estaba harta. Harta de imaginarle junto a ella por las noches, harta de susurrar su nombre entre jadeos sobre las sábanas revueltas de su cama, en soledad. Harta, completamente harta, de recordar como él la había besado para apartarla de su lado con caricias y razones irrebatibles. Harta porque le comprendía.

También temblaba al recordar que en menos de dos semanas abandonaría el colegio para no volver jamás. No volvería a verle, probablemente, nunca. Demasiado tiempo para seguir deseándole en silencio. Y eso era lo que mas le dolía de todo.

El timbre que anunciaba el fin de la clase le sorprendió todavía enfrascada en sus tenebrosos pensamientos. Dio un respingo cuando Ron puso una mano sobre su espalda y ella le apartó sin miramientos. Estaba harta de todo.

—Id yendo.—Les dijo a Harry y Ron que se habían quedado plantados en la puerta del aula, esperándola.—Os alcanzaré después.

Estaba tan sumamente harta que había tomado una resolución. Lucharía. Aunque solo consiguiera un beso más y el resto de su vida fuera un enorme enigma que tuviera que desentrañar sin él... Estaba dispuesta a robarle un último beso.

Llegó con decisión a su mesa y plantó las manos a ambos lados de los papeles que él leía ensimismadamente. Seguramente no se había percatado de que ella estaba ahí hasta ese momento. Le vio levantar la mirada, asustado por una milésima de segundo. Le clavó la mirada, dándole a entender que no se rendiría. Que quería luchar y no se rendiría tan fácilmente. No, definitivamente, ante él.

—¿Quería algo, Granger? —Sonrió, seductora, sabiendo perfectamente que le ponía nervioso aunque no quisiera verlo, aunque se negara lo que ambos deseaban.—La clase terminó, váyase.

—No, profesor.—Respondió con seguridad, inclinándose ligeramente sobre el escritorio. Se estaba comportando como una cualquiera, pero quería ponerle al límite, quería comprobar si estaba equivocada y él tampoco podía vivir sin ella.—No pienso salir de este aula sin besarle.

—¿Cómo ha dicho?—Su voz sonó ligeramente alarmada y Hermione disfrutó sobremanera ese descubrimiento.—Granger, creo que ya zanjamos ese tema y...

No le dejó terminar. Si dejaba que una palabra más saliera de su boca sabía que acabaría por convencerla y romper la precaria determinación que la embargaba en ese momento. Así que le besó, enredando sus dedos ágiles en su nuca, atrayéndole más hacia sí. De los labios aprisionados de él escapó un gruñido, nunca supo si de queja, incredulidad o deseo.

Se deleitó con su tersura, su calidez... Y como esos labios se movían despacio para devolverle el beso que le estaba robando de manera tan poco delicada. Una de las manos de él subió hasta su cara, acariciándola despacio... Y toda su decisión se fue al traste con ese mero toque, sonrojándose sin remedio.

No se atrevió a separarse de él por miedo a lo que pudiera ocurrir a continuación, pero él tomó esta vez la iniciativa, separándola de su cara y mirándola, tratando de ocultar el brillo que había en sus ojos oscuros.

—Granger... —Susurró con voz ronca, haciendo que Hermione se estremeciera.

Pero ella no le dejó hablar. Con rapidez se separó del todo, alejándose en dirección a la puerta sin dejarle lugar a réplicas.

—Vendré después del último examen, profesor.—Murmuró, mirando a todas partes menos a él.—A cumplir el castigo.

Y cerró la puerta tras escapar con una amplia sonrisa de aquella mazmorra llena de bochorno por el calor del verano.

Snape sonrió muy a su pesar cuando ella desapareció, pasando una mano por sus cabellos mientras comenzaba a reír, primero poco a poco, para terminar como un auténtico loco. Se preguntó como era posible ser un maldito gilipollas con tanta suerte.

Evitó pensar en lo que ella había dicho, en sus implicaciones. Porque como lo pensara demasiado saldría en ese instante tras ella, sin importarle que aun fuera su alumna, para comérsela con besos que llevaba demasiado tiempo guardándose.

* * *

_N/A: Hola!! Aish, ya he vuelto con el nuevo capi! En este no tenemos nada de Ginny y Harry, ja, he decidido que su historia ya ha quedado lo suficientemente clara para todos no? xD A partir de ahora me centraré en estos dos. Que por cierto, les tenemos todo el capítulo mareados... Pero claro, se lo buscan ellos solos!_

_Esto se está acabando gente... No se si con suerte me dará para hacer dos capis más y me da mucha pena! Llevo cerca de dos años con esta historia (entre unas cosas y otras) y me da una pena terminarla... pero alguna vez tenía que ocurrir, cierto? Solo espero que os deje un buen sabor de boca y que os gustara tanto leerla como a mi escribirla pese a los baches que hubo por el camino. _

_Una vez más miles de gracias a los que me dejais vuestros comentarios *O* oh, como me gusta que me comentéis vuestra opinión sobre mi historia! Muchas gracias! Gracias también a los que solo leen, tampoco esta historia sería nada sin ellos. Gracias!! Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado!!_

_Intentaré no tardar con el próximo, y también intentaré que no sea el último... Pero no puedo prometer nada. Nos vemos la semana que viene!!_


	17. No importa

Notas al final

* * *

**_Capítulo 17 "No importa"_**

Al fin.

Allí estaba. Rodeada por el frescor pegajoso de las mazmorras del castillo, delante de aquella puerta que no se atrevía a atravesar por ver qué había al otro lado. Sabía que allí estaría él, esperándola...

Era el último día de curso. Ella era joven, mayor de edad y... Libre por fin. Se ruborizó al pensar que estaba poniendo en lo alto de sus prioridades el haber acabado sus estudios para poder lanzarse en brazos del profesor Snape. Ella no era así.

¿A quién quería engañar? Llevaba todo el año deseándolo.

Pasó sin llamar a la puerta y, efectivamente, allí estaba él. Sentado tras su escritorio con toda la mesa llena de pergaminos, tinteros y plumas pulcramente ordenadas. Sonrió con cierta timidez ante la mirada, en parte incrédula, en parte intimidante, que recibió de él.

—Granger, ¿qué...? —Pero esa pregunta no terminó de salir de los labios del profesor. Hermione avanzó hasta él y, arrojando sus libros al suelo sin miramientos, se inclinó sobre el escritorio y le besó.

Y él no lo resistió más. Se levantó, apartándose del escritorio y rodeándola con sus brazos por la cintura, atrayéndola más y más hacia sí en un beso cargado de deseo guardado por demasiado tiempo.

Besó sus labios, sus mejillas, sus párpados cerrados. Sintió en sus dedos la calidez y la suavidad de su piel bajo la camisa del colegio, la redondez de su pequeña cintura. Se sintió como un completo estúpido en ese momento por dejarse dominar de aquella manera tan estúpida... No importaba.

Severus tomó una rápida determinación antes de que ella se arrepintiera. Antes de arrepentirse él mismo. No le costó nada levantarla entre sus brazos y que ella enredase las piernas en su cintura. Menos aún le costó andar con ella hasta su dormitorio sin separar su boca de esos labios tersos y soltarla sobre su cama.

Ahí sí la miró. Ruborizada, con la ropa descolocada y mirándole con la pasión oscureciendo aún más sus ojos café.

Sintió como se quemaba por dentro con el calor que recorría su propio organismo.

Se quitó la ropa con rapidez, no sea que terminara por arrepentirse. Aunque Severus sospechaba que ya no había vuelta de página.

Cayó sobre ella, desabrochando delicadamente los botones de su camisa y besando toda su piel, cómo su nariz se iba saturando de su olor dulzón e irresistible. Cómo su pulso temblaba incontrolable cuando sus manos llegaron a la corta falda y comenzaron a explorar bajo ella.

Sintió como su razón se iba por el retrete con cada suspiro entrecortado y gemido que abandonaba la garganta de ella.

Comenzó un lento ascenso con sus manos por toda la piel blanca y expuesta, deteniéndose poco tiempo en cada lugar que la hacía suspirar, solo lo justo para hacerle perder la razón.

No podía más. Ni ella tampoco.

Hermione suspiró sonoramente, si él no lo hacía ya... su cuerpo podría sufrir una combustión espontánea.

Y casi se vuelve loca cuando por fin lo hizo. Todo el cuerpo de Severus Snape cubriéndola, su sudor mezclándose con el suyo en movimientos cadenciosos y lentos que pronto se volvieron demandantes y casi violentos.

No podía creerlo pero, aquello era muchísimo mejor que sus locas fantasías. No podía creer que de verdad fuera real.

Y entre jadeos y gimiendo el nombre de quien ahora se movía encima suya sintió como el placer la invadía por completo, nublando sus sentidos y su razón. Desconectándola por completo del mundo y de aquella cama.

Hasta que él también se derrumbó sobre ella, besándola, devorando su boca como si no tuviera sed de nada que no fuera ella. Hermione también estaba sedienta.

Severus apenas podía retener un pensamiento coherente en esos momentos. Prefería no pensar que era un idiota con mucha suerte y poco merecimiento. Prefería no pensar que al día siguiente ella se apartaría para siempre de su vida. Así era menos doloroso. Al menos para él.

Si solo pensaba en ese momento en la piel blanca de Hermione bajo él... Era menos doloroso.

Cerró los ojos un solo instante, apoyado en su pecho y suspirando su nombre. En ese momento era suya, nada más importaba.

Y Severus dudaba mucho de que nunca más volviera a importarle nada.

Al día siguiente se quedó en el castillo, viendo por la ventana de una de las torres como el humo del expreso de Hogwarts se perdía por fin en la lejanía, alejándola de lo que había sido como su casa. Alejándola de él.

Se apartó de la ventana, no estaba dispuesto a traicionarse a sí mismo hasta el punto de reconocer que la echaría de menos el resto de su vida.

El tren también se alejaba con su corazón entre las manos de ella.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**_Epílogo_**

Suspiró con amargura. Odiaba esa maldita época del año. Los árboles se secaban y dejaban sus hojas tiradas por todas partes. El frío húmedo no cesaba, calándole los huesos y el corazón poco a poco. Y le recordaba a ella. Esa época siempre le recordaba la suavidad de su pelo castaño y la profundidad de sus ojos color chocolate. Hacía años que no podía parar de recordarla en esa época.

En esos malditos días tenía que aguantar de nuevo a la inmensa pandilla de alumnos incompetentes que eran los estudiantes de esa maldita escuela de magia.

Odiaba su vida.

Ya no era suficiente inspirar terror a Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws por igual. No.

Tampoco era lo mismo su guerra personal contra Mcgonagall. No disfrutaba lo mismo de sus pequeñas trifulcas. Albus mismo se lo había dicho. Era algo que él sabía, pero que no quería poner remedio. Tenía que buscar alguna nueva meta en su vida.

Nada era suficiente.

—Buenas noches alumnos. —Escuchó la cascada voz de Albus durante el mítico discurso de comienzo de curso, tantas veces repetido y aun así tan esperado.— Este año también tenemos un nuevo profesor entre nosotros.

Y la sonrisa del viejo se amplió mientras desviaba la mirada directamente hacia él. Los ojos azules brillaban con complicidad.

—Me enorgullezco de presentarles a la nueva profesora de Historia de la Magia, la señorita Hermione Granger. —Y las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de par en par, conjurando una visión ante los ojos de Severus.

Ella caminó con calma entre las cuatro mesas hasta llegar a la mesa de los profesores, meciendo sus rizos suaves al compás de sus pasos. Hizo un respetuoso saludo a Dumbledore y le miró directamente a él sin ningún tipo de disimulo. Severus sintió como el mundo comenzaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor de nuevo al ver la pasión ardiendo en ascuas en el fondo de esos ojos canela.

Sonrió, bajando ligeramente la cabeza ante el saludo sin dejar de mirarla. Quizá ella podía ver también el fuego que ardía en su propia mirada.

Un maldito cabrón con mucha, mucha suerte. Eso es lo que era Severus Snape.

* * *

_**N/A:** Hola! sé que no tengo derecho a aparecer por aquí tropecientos mil años después a decir que la historia por fin está continuada, que ahí teníais el último capi y el epílogo... Pero eso hago._

_No tengo ninguna excusa preparada para la tardanza. En realidad es simplemente que perdí un poco las ganas de continuar con esta historia y que me falta el tiempo por todos lados solo empeoró bastante la situación, con lo que me disculpo a todas aquellas personas que llevan esperando tanto para la continuación._

_Ahora sí, espero que os haya gustado a pesar de todo ^^ no sabéis lo que me ha costado escribir este poquito de nada y... Aun así estoy contenta con el final, no es dulce, es solo... Bueno, un final. ^^'_

_Un beso y gracias por acompañarme durante tanto tiempo, ha sido un placer escribir esta historia, de verdad!_


End file.
